Rough
by stiffkittens101
Summary: Andrea had always considered herself to be a sane and level-headed person. So when she gets a job as a Gentern and is approached by the eldest Largo brother with a strange offer, she finds herself in a weird situation. Well, whatever it takes, right?
1. Chapter 1

_So this an idea that I had buzzing around my head and I decided to go ahead and write it while it was fresh. Plus the concept is going to be different from my usual work. I found that a lot of my writing is quite dramatic and full of angst, which isn't necessarily a bad thing but I wanted to try something new. So here it is. I hope someone out there likes it!_

Chapter 1

It's 1:30am and I just got off my shift at The Black Ribbon club. I wrap my long, beige coat around myself tighter to keep warm. The early morning air is cold and the corset and fishnets that I'm wearing underneath don't really help. Now before you ask, no I'm not a stripper nor am I a prostitute. I guess I should start with my name. It's Andrea Reyes, Andy for short. I'm 22 years old and I just got my RN in nursing at the local university. I'm currently trying to pay off all my student loans by working as a dancer at the club I just mentioned. I started out as a bartender but my sleaze ball of a manager as well as a few customers kept bitching at me to shake my ass and take my clothes off. So, I finally settled on becoming one of the dancers when my boss agreed to raise my pay. Just so you know there is a difference between burlesque and stripping. For one, I do not and will not go completely nude in front of a bunch of strangers. Neither would I ever let some greasy guy tuck a dollar bill into my thong while I give him a lap dance. I like to think that I have more dignity than that. It's true, the outfits we wear are still pretty revealing but I firmly refuse to strip down to every last bit. Once my top is off, it's over and I don't allow the customers to see it all. Best of all, there's no touching allowed.

Anyways I'm waiting here at the bus stop because there's no way I'm going to walk home at this time of night. God knows what's out there on the streets on Sanitarium Island. There are junkies, thieves, murderers, rapists, and worst of all, Repo men. Now those are the ones you really need to look out for. Even if you're payment isn't up yet, you do not want an encounter with the Repo Man. From what I'd heard, if you cross him, you'll get cut anyway. Finally the bus arrives and I step inside, putting my change into the machine and grabbing the ticket the bus driver hands me. I avoid a few passing glances and find a seat in the back row. I look outside the dirty window and see several homeless people huddled around a fire pit and see girls my age, some older, some younger walking the streets in skimpy outfits offering themselves up for some cash. If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of someone's helpless scream. It's terrible but it's also the sad truth of reality.

Finally the bus stops upon arriving at my destination. I rose up out of my seat, thanked the driver and stepped out onto the street. I walked quickly down the next block, gripping tightly on the pepper spray in my coat. I reached my apartment and grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and flicked on the light. Before heading to my bedroom I collapsed onto the sofa, feeling exhausted as usual. At least the dancing was good exercise I keep telling myself. I glanced at the clock it was 2:03am. I sighed and propped myself off the sofa and into my room. I took off my coat and chucked in on the bed. I took a quicker shower and put on some old cotton shorts and a tank top. I combed the wet tangles out of my hair and brushed my teeth. I examined myself in the mirror for a moment.

People have told me that I'm pretty and I guess I am. I have short, shoulder length brown hair with red highlights, fairly tan skin with no blemishes unless you count my tattoo. I'm not tall but I'm not exactly short. Then there are my eyes. I wouldn't say that there was anything particularly special about them, except the color which is a nice shade of blue. You see, I got them enhanced and now my payment to GeneCo is coming up quick. What can I say? I didn't really need to get them specialized, I was just a huge Blind Mag fan. It wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made and now I have to literally pay for it. That's why I have an interview with GeneCo tomorrow afternoon.

Yes, I applied to be a Gentern. Risky, I know. Everyone knows about the Largo family's reputation and with Rotti dead and gone and Amber Sweet left in charge, there's no one to control her or her brothers from their crazy antics. Not to mention that most Genterns don't last long because their face either gets stolen or they get stabbed. Now I'm sure you're wondering, if you know all of this then why would you put yourself in that position.? Well, it's simply because I need the money. If I'm not mistaken, all of GeneCo's employees are paid quite handsomely and whatever I can get would definitely help. I also have the proper skills and knowledge so if getting this job means that I'll be able to pay off my loans, my rent, and keep the Repo Man off my tail, I'll do whatever it takes.

So I checked my closet once more to make sure that my interview outfit is ready, and then climbed into bed and set my alarm. I turned off the light and lay down, drifting off into much needed sleep.

My alarm went off at 10:30am. I switched it off and stretched, feeling very well rested. It was the best sleep I had in while and it was a good thing because I needed to be in tip top shape for my interview. I threw the blankets off and rolled out of bed. I quickly brushed my hair and then went to the kitchen to make coffee. I grabbed the grinds out of the refrigerator and placed them and some water into the coffee maker. As the coffee started brewing, I decided to make myself a scrambled egg. I cooked my breakfast and drank my coffee. I ate quickly and rinsed out my plate. I proceed back to room to get ready. I grabbed my outfit from the closet and carefully lay it on the bed. Then I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and apply some make-up. When I'm through, I changed into my outfit, a form fitting but not too tight dress with a white top with black buttons and a black skirt. A pair of black, closed toed heels completed the look. It was both professional and cute. I figured it would be just fine considering the uniforms the Genterns wore anyway. I gave myself one last once over and then grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

I called for a cab and it drove me into the heart of the city, where GeneCo headquarters stood tall and intimidating. I looked up at the enormous building and began to feel the nervousness overcome me. I gulped and then headed inside the building. I approached the receptionist and told her what I was there for. She directed me to the elevator and told me to go to level 12. I nodded and walked to the elevator. It opened and a few surgeons stepped out and gave me a curt nod. I nodded back and then stepped inside, pushing the button for the level I needed. Higher and higher the building took me and then it finally stopped. The door opened and I saw several well dressed people sitting in leather chairs and waiting for their names to be called. I wondered how many people were being interviewed that day. I took an empty seat in an empty chair next to a guy who looked a couple years older than me who kept straightening his tie. I checked my watch, 11:45. My interview was in fifteen minutes. I waited patiently and tried to fight the nerves back. Finally my name was called and my stomach flipped.

"Andrea Reyes?" a red headed Gentern called my name and turned her head to find me. I rose up and took a deep breath.

"Here it goes." I sighed as I walked up to door and braced myself.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Should I continue? Review and let me know.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to LizzieBeth93 for the fave! A review would be awesome too! ;) Here's chapter 2!_

Rough Chapter 2

"Andrea Reyes?"

I rose from my seat upon hearing my name called and walked to the door where the Gentern was waiting for me. I stood up straight up straight and introduced myself. "I'm Andrea Reyes."

"Wonderful, please follow me and we'll proceed with your interview." She gestured me inside and closed the door behind us. "Right this way." The Gentern led me down the long, white hallway. There was a reception office where some people were answering phone calls and setting up appointments. Representatives were informing and answering questions about the company. Some doctors and Genterns were rushing down the halls and going up and down the elevators. It was quite a busy environment. This didn't bother me, I was used to working at a fast paced but I was curious.

I was brought to a small, dark room with one window. There was one chair on one side of the desk and three on the other. "Here we are. Please wait and your interview will begin shortly." She said in a robotic sort of tone. She gave me a plastic smile. "Good luck to you."

"Thank you." I smiled back, and then she left me alone in the creepy room. I wondered if they put us in here to make us feel intimidated. It was so quiet; I could literally hear the clock buzzing. I scratched my leg to keep myself from biting my nails. I was just so damn nervous, despite having practiced with a couple of my coworkers down at the club a few times. "Just relax." I told myself.

Finally, the doorknob clicked open and I straightened myself up. I put on my most confident face and smiled at everyone who walked in. First was another Gentern, this time a brunette like myself. I assumed she was one of the supervisory staff, and then to my surprise, Pavi Largo himself walked in. He gave me a wide grin and I politely smiled back, although I could feel myself starting to sweat. I had never met him personally but it was not uncommon to see him without a Gentern by his side. I certainly didn't expect him to be at the interview. I was beginning to prepare myself for Amber Sweet herself to strut in but I was even more shocked to see none other than the first son of GeneCo, Luigi Largo. Again, I've never met the guy in person and thank God. His temper and lust for blood and violence was infamous. Not to say that Pavi's obsession with staling faces wasn't just as terrifying but from what I've heard he was the less malicious of the two.

The Gentern smiled at me, her lips perfectly outlined in bright red lipstick. "Good afternoon, you must be Andrea. I'm Carla, and if you're hired I'll be training you."

I returned the smile and offered my hand to her. "Thank you, Carla. It's nice to meet you." I then turned to Pavi and smiled sweetly, attempting to charm him. "Hello, Mr. Largo. I didn't expect to meet you so soon but it's such an honor."

He took my hand and instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. I couldn't help but a blush a bit. He smirked. "The honor is mine, bella. It's always such a pleasure to meet a lovely woman like yourself."

"Thank you." I turned my head and regarded Luigi. I flashed him my best smile, not wanting to look as intimidated as I felt. He did not smile back. "Of course it also a great honor to meet you as well, Mr. Largo." He grunted in response and wore an expression that said he did not want to be there.

"Why don't we continue on to the interview?" said Carla. "Please, have a seat."

I nodded and we all sat down. "I have your background check and work experience here. Everything seems to be tact. So Andrea, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Certainly, well I've lived in the city for 12 years now after my family moved here from the mainland. I just received my bachelor's degree in nursing from SU and planning to earn my master's degree as well."

"Excellent ambition." Said Carla

"What do you like to do for fun, Andrea?" asked Pavi.

"Well, I like to dance and enjoy music and theater arts. I also like to read poetry to pass some of the time."

"You sound like a bright and cultured young woman, I like that." He smirked.

I sheepishly grinned and Luigi rolled his eyes. After that, both Carla and Pavi proceeded to ask me different questions based on the position. Carla quizzed me on basic medical knowledge and Pavi asked more about my people and customer service skills, informing me that it was also an important part of the job .Luigi continued to sit quietly in his seat, constantly checking his watch. After a few minutes, Carla asked me the final two and core questions.

"So tell us, Andrea. How did you hear about this position?"

"I heard from a coworker who used to be employed with you that the company is always looking to expand their employment base. I also visited the company website to confirm that you were hiring."

"And why did you decide to apply with us?"

Now was my chance to majorly kiss-up. "Well, the truth is, I did in hopes that I would have the opportunity to help others. GeneCo is such a giving company and I for one believe that it would be an honor to work for and benefit the same place that's helped millions of others." Oh yeah, I rehearsed that bit plenty of times.

"Well, you certainly sound like a respectable and go-getting person, Andrea. You presented yourself in a polite and professional manner and it was a pleasure to meet you. I think we'll go ahead and end on that note. Do you have any questions?"

"Should I call within a few days?"

"No need, dear. We'll call you before the week ends if we find that your skills meet the position. Thank you again for coming. We hope to see you soon."

"Thank you very much, Carla. And thank you Mr. Largo."

"Wonderful to meet you, mia cara. And may I apologize on my brother's behalf. Originally my sister was going to join us in your interview but she sadly fell ill."

"Shut up, dumbass. You know she ain't sick. She's just too fucking high to function."

I had to bit down hard on my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

"Luigi! Watch your language; we are in the presence of a beautiful lady."

"Whatever, can I go now?"

"Of course, Mr. Largo. Thank you for sitting in with us." said Carla, looking nervous.

"Well, about damn time!" He quickly rose up off his chair and headed out door.

"It was good to meet you, Mr. Largo. Have a good day." I called after him. I instantly regretted it when he turned around and shot me a deadly glare. He huffed at me.

"Just so know, if you do get the stupid job, no one likes a kiss-up here, especially me."

With that he stomped out of the room and I thanked Carla and Pavi once more before rushed out of the building before they saw me sweat.

Three days passed and I still hadn't heard back from GeneCo. The interview seemed to have gone well enough but I could have been wrong. I was really beginning to worry. I desperately needed this job. Sure working at the club was fine but what was it doing for me really? I was being honest when I said that wanted to help others. I didn't earn my degree for nothing. I wanted to make something of myself, maybe even move back to the mainland in a few years and become a full-time nurse. Plus I know that it would make my parents proud. First and foremost though, I needed to clear my debt. If I was going to live my life I needed to be able to keep it.

It was 11:00am and I was still exhausted from my shift at the club. The night before there had been a bachelor party. Those along with birthday parties are the only occasions where our boss promises the customers at least one lap dance. Disgusting but hopefully I won't have to deal with it for much longer. I poured myself some coffee when my phone rang. I crossed my fingers and sure enough it was a representative from GeneCo.

"Miss Andrea Reyes, we're pleased to inform you that you have been selected for a job at GeneCo as a Gentern. Based on your availability we've set your first shift at 8:00am tomorrow where we'll have your uniform ready and you'll receive your training. Congratulations and we look forward to seeing you when you come in."

I smiled and hung up the phone. I couldn't stop myself from doing a little victory dance. Good thing I lived alone, unless you count Gabriel, the orange, stray cat who I feed when he occasionally creeps on my window sill. In fact, he was staring at me right at that moment. I opened the window and let him in. He jumped onto the floor and stretched. I scooped him up and smiled at him. "Guess what, Gabriel? I got the job!" The cat just stared at me and yawned. I set him down and went to the cabinet to get his food. "This is so exciting! I can't wait!" I hummed happily to myself as I filled his bowl with food and was in a great mood for the rest of the day. Little did I know what was in store.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who favored or reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 3!_

Rough Chapter 3

I woke up at 6:30am the next morning and got ready for my first shift at GeneCo. Luckily, I have Thursday nights off at the club so I had plenty of rest for this Friday morning. The first thing I did was take a hot shower. It was quick but it woke me up and made me feel fresh. After I got out I made myself a piece of toast and one small cup of decaf. I didn't have much of an appetite but I knew that if I didn't eat something that I would regret it later on; I didn't want to be too jittery either, hence the decaf. After my breakfast I went back into my room and changed into a plain black pencil skirt and a plain white t-shirt. They said that they would have my uniform ready when I arrive so I figured that I should wear something simple. I blow dried my hair and applied some make-up. I've seen some of the Genterns at public events who have had their face caked with make-up. I suppose they, or should I we, are expected to look perfect. It was just like how my boss expected us to look at the club. I didn't plaster myself with make-up, but I did play it up a bit more than usual than my everyday look. It wasn't much. I just curled my eyelashes to make them more noticeable and I applied some red lipstick, just like Carla had in during my interview. After that, I quickly straightened my hair and headed out. By the time I was outside and waving for a cab, I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:20am. Good, that meant that I had plenty of time. I may even arrive early.

Finally, I was able to flag down a cab. I hopped inside and was greeted the driver. He smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

"Where to, little lady?" he asked.

"GeneCo headquarters, please." I asked.

"You got it, sweetie." he replied, putting the car in drive.

I politely smiled at him although I was inwardly cringing. I hated it when people called me things like "sweetie", "honey", "doll face", "baby" "sweet thing", or any other of those stupid pet names. I especially hate it when guys call me "candy pants"; that's one that I hear a lot at the club. It's so incredibly degrading and not to mention annoying. I knew the cab driver didn't mean anything by it though, he was an old man and he was probably just being friendly. At least he didn't whistle or wink at me like some of the night cab drivers do.

Anyway, we arrived at GeneCo headquarters and I thanked the driver, paying my cab fare and giving him a nice little tip just because I was feeling generous. He thanked me and I stepped out of the car. I walked inside and headed to the front counter.

"Excuse me." I ask the secretary. "I've just been hired by the company. Where do new Genterns report?"

She looks up at me with a bored expression. She blinks and then answers me. "Level 13" she states.

I nodded and headed towards the elevator. It took me the level I needed and I stepped out, taking a deep breath. 'This is it.' I told myself. 'Just breathe, Andrea. You can do this.' Sure enough once I stepped into the room I found a few other girls waiting in line while another Gentern with a clipboard was assigning them uniforms. I took my place in line and the girl in front of me turned her head and gave me a once over. I smiled and greeted her awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Andrea. It's pretty exciting to be here, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, turning back around with her nose up.

I easily shrugged it off. It would take more than to deter me. Plus I knew that I could be just as bitchy at certain times. I eventually made my way to the front of the line where I was greeted by one of the head Genterns.

"Name, please."

"Andrea Reyes."

"Reyes, Reyes, ah yes, there you are." After finding my name on her clipboard, she handed me new uniform, an extremely short white dress, white high heeled shoes, and the trademark red face mask. "Go ahead and change into this and once you're done return to this room and we'll assign you your time card."

I nodded and went to change in restroom. The dress was shorter than I thought. In fact it just barely covered my ass. I tugged on the skirt a little but it didn't help. Oh, well. Everyone eases is going to be wearing the same thing anyway. I readjusted my mask and headed out back to the room. The other new girls were already there waiting in a horizontal formation. I took my place in line and we waited for further instruction. We each stood awkwardly on our high heels before Carla showed up and began handing out our time cards.

"Welcome, ladies. It's great to see you all again. Now that you have your uniforms and time cards, we'll proceed with your orientation. Please follow me."

We did as instructed and during the course of the next hour we followed her around the building as she told us the history of GeneCo and how important it was for us to help maintain the company's prosperity. She explained that being a Gentern was indeed not all fun in games and the job required a certain mentality. We listened as she went on to explain our duties as she led us around the storage room, where all the organs were kept. I tried to ignore the smell of fresh blood in knowing that I was going to have to get used to it. This job was going to my first real field experience. Of course I did go through tests at the university. My class had to take a trip to the mortician and examine a corpse of a person who had died without being repossessed, cut open for us to identify all the proper organs. Naturally it would be the surgeons that would be handling the real work and we would be mostly doing skin grafting and check-ups. However, we still needed a vast knowledge of the human body if were to recommend surgery for those who needed it.

After passing up the parts, we were taken to the room where all they kept the real good stuff: Grade A Zydrate, very clean, and very pure. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who could feel their skin tingle and their fingers twitch just a little. Yes, like many in the city, I used to be a zydrate addict. Make a note of that, USED TO BE. I've been off the stuff for three months now and I've been doing very well. I haven't had a single craving or withdrawal. You might say that getting a job where I would be surrounded with an abundant supply of the stuff wasn't exactly the smartest decision. Perhaps you're right, then again I guess I can look at this as a challenge, a test of my self control. Sure, I can do this. Besides, I just need to remind myself that my stupid addiction was just another money sucker. I stared as Carla took out a small vial and showed it to us, lecturing on the importance on how it shouldn't be abused.

Finally the tour was over and we ended back where we started. "Okay ladies." Said Carla.

"Now that I've given you a tour of the workplace, I'm going to assign your work stations where you'll receive further training. Okay first up-"

"Just a moment!" called out a familiar voice. We all turned our heads to see Amber Sweet and her brothers approaching. GeneCo's new CEO was standing proud on her high heels, clad in a skimpy pinstriped business suit. It seemed that her newest features included striking purple eyes and long wavy, auburn hair. She was gorgeous all right, but the surgery was definitely noticeable. She walked up and stood right in front of us, curving her perfectly pink lips into a smile.

"Good morning, ladies." She greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Sweet." We replied in unison. I have to admit, it was a little nerve wrecking to see her in person. Sure she had made some public appearances (when she wasn't high off her rocker, that is) but she was the boss now, and with her crazy brothers on each side of her, she could easily get rid of any us at the snap of her finger.

"It's good to see you all here today. Congratulations on being selected. Carla is one of our most trusted Gentens and I expect you all to prove that she made the right choice of recommending you."

We could do nothing but smile and stay still. What were we supposed to say to that? She was putting both Carla and the rest of us on the spot. Amber continued to look at each of us with that plastic smile while Pavi proceeded to wink at a couple of new girls, making them blush and giggle. Luigi had that same usual, half-bored half pissed off expression. He caught me glancing his way and glared at me. I quickly looked away and placed my hands behind my back, trying to appear innocent.

Amber then turned her attention to the girl standing on my right side. "You, what's your name?"

"Ginger." Answered the girl.

Amber nodded. "Pavi, come here."

Pavi nodded and took a place next to Amber. "How may I be of assistance, sister?"

"Just a minute. Okay, Ginger I want you to pretend my brother here is a regular, Geneco customer. Try and convince him to into a surgery."

"Um, okay." Ginger cleared her throat and smiled at Pavi. "Welcome to GeneCo, sir. Can I interest you in some surgery today?"

Pavi sighed and shook his head. "No, no, no. You must sell yourself, mia cara."

Ginger gulped. "Um, I'm one of the best, sir, and I say that you could really use some surgery."

Pavi frowned and placed his hand on his forehead. "Wrong, all wrong! Are you trying to insult me?"

"N-no, Mr. Largo, I would never insult you. Let me try again-"

He put up his hand to silence her. "I think we've seen quite enough."

Amber nodded in agreement and sighed in disappointment. "I agree. I'm sorry, Ginger but I just don't think that you're cut out for this job. I'm going to have to ask you leave the premises."

Ginger's eyes widened in horror. "Please, Miss Sweet, I know that I can do bet-"

"You heard the boss! Get your ass out of here, now!" Luigi yelled at her and brought out his knife.

Ginger screamed and ran out of the building, crying. We all stared out after her, shocked. I figured this job would be tough but I never expected that someone would get fired on the first day for that little of a screw up. Now I knew for sure that I had to make sure to get on Amber's good side.

"Dammit, Luigi! I told you to keep your toys in your room! At this rate, you'll scare off all the help! Now put that damn thing away!"

Luigi grumbled and cursed under his breath as he tucked the blade back into his pocket. "Okay, I think that's enough for one day. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Remember, it's your job to make our company look good. Have a nice day, ladies. They're all yours, Carla." She then glanced my way. "Except you, you come with us. I have some questions for you." I was stunned as she beckoned me over. What could she possibly want with me?


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to mini-teahouse for the story alert and to LinaNamiStar, Laura, and Miss Elly for the reviews! I hope you guys like the new chapter!_

Rough Chapter 4

I gulped as Amber beckoned me over with her finger. I tried my best not to look intimidated as I walked up to her and formally introduced myself. "Good morning, Miss Sweet. I'm Andrea." I offered my hand and she took it, giving me a very firm handshake.

"Yes, I know. I read your file. Good to have you with us."

"Thank you. What can I do for you, Miss Sweet?"

"I'm hoping that you can help me out with something important. First of all tell me, Andrea. What did that girl, Ginger, do wrong when I asked her for a demonstration?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, her answer wasn't what you were looking for." I replied, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Exactly, and what is it that you think I was looking for?" She noted my confusion and spoke again. "Let me rephrase that. What is that she was missing in her demonstration?"

"Confidence." I finally said.

"That's correct, my dear. Now then, I would like you to do the exact same thing as she did except with that confidence I'm looking for."

"Okay." I took a breath as Pavi stood in front of me wondering what it was that she wanted me to say. I thought about the other Genterns that I've seen and how they acted. Then it suddenly it hit me! Customers responded most to the Genterns who flaunted their sex appeal. Great, now I have to act like a hussy at both my jobs. Oh well, whatever pays the bills. I quickly flashed Pavi a flirtatious smile and greeted him as if he were just another customer.

"Welcome to GeneCo, sir." I said in a half friendly, half seductive voice. "How may I service you today?"

Pavi smirked. "Now there's a Gentern I wouldn't mind spending time with. Nice greeting, bella."

I smiled graciously and thanked him. I just hoped that his sister was equally impressed. Luckily it seemed that she was as she gave me a small clap.

"Well done. That's just the kind of attitude I'm looking for. I like your style."

"Thank you, Miss Sweet."

"Well now that got that out of the way, let's get down to the real business shall we? Let's take a trip up to my office so we can further discuss the task at hand."

I nodded and walked nervously as Amber's henchwomen stood on each side of me and Amber gestured me to follow her and her brothers to the elevator. Her office was naturally located on the top floor of the gigantic building. I shuddered to think about all of the horrible things she could do to me from up there. Throw me out the window maybe. I guess I shouldn't be so paranoid. Amber just seemed a little too nicer than her reputation made her out to be. She was a Largo after all, even if she didn't wear that title. Finally the elevator stopped and opened to reveal her spacious office. Her henchwoman led me to the couch in front of her desk while Luigi and Pavi sat in the chairs on each side of me. Amber sat down and examined her manicure before turning her attention back to me. She snapped her fingers and one of the henchwomen handed her folder.

"So, I have your file right here, Miss Reyes. You have an impressive educational history right here and some…interesting work history as well."

I blushed, knowing that she was referring to my job at the club. "Oh, that's just a part time thing really, I wasn't planning on staying there much longer-"

"Relax, my dear, I have no problem with you having a second job or what it is. In fact, I think it actually says a lot about you. The fact that you do have a second job that requires you to work late hours says that you're hardworking and what you do at your job says that you have spunk. You aren't afraid to take risks. Is that true or am I mistaken?"

I nodded my head in agreement. It was true. Dancing half naked for strangers late at night was risky. Heck, the job I have now is risky within itself. Besides, I could tell that "no" was not the answer that Amber was looking for.

"Good. I knew that bringing you up here was a good idea because in fact, I have a very risky and difficult task for you. That is, if you're up for it." She said with a dangerous smile.

"Exactly what kind of task is that, Miss Sweet?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm so glad that you asked. It's about my brother, Luigi."

I turned to glance at the eldest Largo who currently had his arms crossed and was glaring at his sister.

"I'm sure you're well aware." Amber continued. "That he has a very hard time controlling his temper and it has caused quite a number of scandals in the past. Unfortunately my dear, late father could do nothing for him. I'm determined to change that. I believe that if Luigi had a better attitude it would benefit the company, our family and well just about everyone else." She laughed.

"Will you quit talking about me like I'm not fucking here?" Luigi snapped.

"Watch your language and shut your mouth, Luigi." Amber snapped back. "I hate it when you interrupt me while I'm talking. You know that I'm only doing this for your well being. One day you're going to get an ulcer from getting so angry and it'll be your fault."

"Whatever." He retorted, cursing under his breath.

Pavi just silently laughed to himself as he marveled at his reflection in the mirror. I continued to sit in silence confused to what any of this had to do with me.

Amber cleared her throat. "Excuse my brother's rudeness. It's one of the many reasons why I've decided to enroll Luigi in some anger management courses. This problem of his must stop. I can't afford to keep letting him stab his assistants and Genterns such as you. It's a hassle to explain these sudden deaths and it makes for bad press. Unfortunately I know that these classes alone will not be enough. If I weren't so busy I would keep my brother in line myself. However, as GeneCo's owner, I can't afford to monitor his every move as I have many other things on my plate. That's where you come in my dear, Andrea."

I was at a loss for words. Did she mean what I think she meant? "I'm not sure I quite understand what it is you're asking, Miss Sweet."

"It's simple. You are to become my brother's assistant. Not only will you be helping him with his everyday tasks but you will also be helping me by making sure he attends his classes as well as practice his techniques for self-control."

I was dumbfounded. She was asking me to…babysit her brother? To make sure that he, a psycho murderer would attend his anger management courses. Oh, hell no. That was not what I signed up for.

"Miss Sweet, I'm not sure if I'm right for this job."

"Why is that? You did say that you were a risk taker. This is definitely risky business is it not?" she smirked.

"Well, I suppose but-"

"What's the issue then? Every other Gentern does the same thing. Don't you want to do something a little more unique?"

Not if it means getting stabbed in the process. "I appreciate the offer, Miss Sweet but I really don't think I'm cut out for this sort of task."

Amber sighed. "Oh well, here I was thinking that you were different. Well then I suppose your stripping job is risky enough for you. Surely you can earn enough money there to clear your debt to GeneCo; and I was going to pay you extra too…."

Whoa, hold on a second. Extra pay? I could do that. "You're saying that if I do this I'll be earning more than just a regular Gentern…and if I don't than I'll be fired?"

"I'm afraid so, Andrea. I have more than enough Genterns on staff. What I really need is a lion tamer."

Lion tamer indeed, it would be more like a dragon tamer. Still though, she threatened me with my debt and she told me that I would be paid more. She was blackmailing me and bribing me all at the same time. Damn it. Would it really be worth it? I did tell myself that I would do whatever it took…

"On second thought, Miss Sweet, I think I would like to take you up on that offer."

"Fantastic! I knew I could count on you! I had a hunch!" She snapped her fingers again and the other henchwoman gave her a piece of paper that she handed to me. "This is a list of different techniques for Luigi to control his anger from the psychiatrist. Every time he seems to be pissed off it's your job to remind him to use one of them. At the bottom you'll see the time and place he's supposed to attend his meetings. Make sure he gets there."

I gulped. "Yes, Miss Sweet."

"Wonderful. Now then, why don't you and brother run along? Pavi and I need to discuss the idea for a new commercial advertisement."

"Yes, Miss Sweet. Have a nice day." I rose up from my seat and acknowledge my new boss. "Shall we then, Mr. Largo?"

He huffed and rose from his seat as well and headed for the elevator but not before flipping Amber off. She glared at him motioned for him to leave.

"Let's go, candy pants." He growled at me.

I must have outwardly groaned because Pavi touched my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "Cheer up, bella. Spending a lot of time with my brother means that you'll be seeing a lot of me as well."

I smiled back and wondered whether that was good thing. I sighed and followed Luigi into the elevator. We rode down in silence and I felt so completely awkward. I could already see that he was getting really ticked off but suggesting one of his techniques did not seem like a good idea at the moment. Instead I attempted to be polite and hoped that he wouldn't completely hate me. When the elevator stopped and opened I began to speak.

"So, what I can do for you first, Mr. Largo?"

He turned to me and raised his brow, giving me a once over. Then he turned his head and began to walk away.

"Get me some coffee, bitch. I'll be in my room."

I sighed and did my best to try and sound peppy. "Right away, Mr. Largo." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I know it was bit short but I promise things will start to get more and more interesting! Thanks for reading!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I was so pleased to have received so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I hope you like the new chapter!_

Rough Chapter 5

After a long and exhausting day at work I was finally permitted to go home. Unfortunately I had to stay late because my crazy boss made me clean up the glass from the window he shattered, had me order him a new one, and wouldn't allow me to leave until it was delivered. Because of this I missed my bus and there was no nearby pay phone to call for a cab. When I asked the secretary up front if I could use her phone she looked at me as if I had asked her to stand on her head and breathe fire.

The good thing was I knew short cut to get home. The bad thing was, that short cut involved passing through Crucifix Street A.K.A "Z Junkie Central". The last thing I needed was to be in that environment especially when I was trying to quit. However it was getting really late and I desperately just wanted to go home and get some sleep. So I held my jacket tight to me and headed towards my destination. The street was quite except for the faint sound of Geneco advertisements coming from the blimps in the sky. After three blocks I found the alley where the meetings for the "Zydrate support network" were held. I took a deep breath and headed right in, avoiding a few glances from some junkies. I spun around when one of them touched my shoulder.

It was really skinny girl with short, spiky blue hair who looked like she hadn't slept in days. I recognized her immediately. She was regular around these parts and if I'm mistaken she's one off the most addicted one. I think her name was Ruby or Rita or something that started with an 'R' "Don't I know you?" she asked.

"No." I lied and kept walking. I didn't want to get back in touch with anyone from the old days. As I quickened my pace I was stopped by a husky and familiar voice.

"Well, well, look who it is. I haven't seen you in while, Andy."

"There's a reason for that, Graverobber." I replied. I turned to see him leaning against the wall with two junkies wrapped around his arms. Ah, Graverobber. He is the king around these parts, no doubt the most popular dealer in the city. In fact, there had been rumors that Amber Sweet herself used to get her regular fix from him. With his pale skin, colorful dreadlocks, smooth voice and charismatic attitude, he was irresistible….to the junkies that is. They all worshipped the ground he walked on and why? He was their provider for the glow they wanted and needed. He was generous to them for a price. Sometimes if they couldn't provide cash, he would let them pay in…other ways. Pervert. Although I had to admit he was pretty smart for keeping himself alive for so long. There was already a warrant for his arrest, several in fact.

He shooed the junkies away and approached me with a grin. "So where've you been gorgeous? We missed you around here."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I highly doubt that. You just miss the business I used to provide you with."

"That's true enough but you were one of my favorite customers. We had a lot of fun together." He smirked.

Oh yes, he'll never let me forget that. I regret the times I used myself as payment for my addiction. It was stupid and I cringe at the thought of it. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it at the time but I was an idiot for forgetting that there were many other girls paying him in the same way.

"I'll bet you've still had a plenty of fun while I was gone."

"Well you're here now and I have exactly what you're looking for." He said, opening his trench coat to reveal his stash. "What do you say, babe? I'll give you a free hit for old time's sake."

"I'm sorry_, babe_, but I'm not looking to score. I've had a long day and I really just want to get home."

"Long day? I thought you only worked nights."

"At the club, yes, but my new job is a bit more of a challenge."

"New job, eh? Where are you working?"

I then opened my jacket to reveal my uniform that was easy to recognize even without the red mask. Graverobber raised his brow and gave out a low whistle.

"My, my, check you out. Not too shabby, though technically you're now working for the enemy, traitor." He teased.

"Hey! That's not fair! I needed this job. It pays very well. You're such a hypocrite. If I'm a traitor for this then you must be twice as guilty for sleeping with the enemy." I retorted.

"Used to sleep with." He corrected. "Besides, what I did was strictly business."

Strictly business my ass. At least my job doesn't involve being a fugitive. I didn't say that though. I knew that his intentions were good deep down, _very_ deep down.

"So how was your first day on the job?" he asked as he finally injected some zydrate into a junkie that had been groveling on her knees for some time. I shook my head at the scene.

"It was fucking terrible." I said bluntly.

He laughed. "Aw what happened? Did Pavi grope your ass? Did someone yell at you for putting a spleen in the wrong jar?"

"No. Your stupid girlfriend made me her brother's assistant."

"Which brother? And she's not my girlfriend."

"She put me, of all people, in charge of Luigi Largo. She's making him take these anger management courses and I basically have to follow him around and make sure he doesn't kill anyone!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "He almost strangled a maid today when she brought him the wrong bed sheets. Then when I suggested he use on of his breathing techniques he threw a chair through the window and made me clean it up and order a new one!"

When I finished ranting, Graverobber was really cracking up. I scowled at him. "Oh shut up! You try working for a stab-happy psycho and see how you like it!"

"S-sorry!" he said, trying to contain his laughter. "That's just too rich. I can't believe that you got stuck with that. Sucks to be you."

I flipped him off and he finally began to stop. "Oh c'mon, babe. Don't be like that. You know that I'm kidding."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Whatever, I'll deal with it. Well, c'mon then. Walk me home."

"What? Why?"

"Because of you, it got even later than it was when I left work. There's no way I'm walking these streets by myself."

"In case you haven't noticed, I still have a lot of customers here."

"So, make them wait. You made me wait."

"I can't help my charm caused you stay." He winked.

"Whatever. Can you please just walk me home? It's only a couple of blocks." I batted my eyes and gave him a flirtatious gaze. "I made some of those muffins you love so much this morning."

"Great." He said beginning me to follow me. "Then maybe after we can-"

"No way! You're getting your muffin to go!"

* * *

><p>Over the course of that week, I made sure that I arrived at GeneCo at 7:45 sharp every morning. Luigi demanded that he have his morning coffee exactly at 8:00am. After several attempts, I finally figured out that he liked his coffee black with two sugars. After he had his coffee and got dressed, he was scheduled for his anger management class at 9:15am where he basically just sat in the back with his arms crossed. Whenever the representative suggested that he actually participate with the rest of the group and talk about his feelings he just told her to fuck-off. He said the same thing to me when I suggested he use one of his breathing exercises. I didn't understand what it was that Amber was trying to accomplish. His temper was simply uncontrollable; I was surprised he hadn't killed me yet. I figured that the only reason was that I had to confiscate his knifes and other weapons before we ever left his room. That didn't stop him from punching, strangling, or head butting anyone though. Also every time he lost his temper, I was supposed to record it and report it to Amber. When it got really bad, I had to call security to pull him away from his victim. Meanwhile I also had to grin and bear it whenever he cursed or called me insulting names like bitch, slut, and candy pants. I swear my greasy manager at the club was an angel compared to him. I was really starting to get annoyed.<p>

One morning, after an exhausting shift at the club the previous night, I looked at the clock and realized I had overslept.

"Shit!" I cursed as I scrambled out of bed. I threw off my pajamas and literally took a quick rinse off in the shower. I rushed out dripping wet and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. Then I changed into my uniform and bolted out the door. I had no time to apply all my make-up so I just dabbed on some lipstick in the cab. When I arrived I just about threw my money at the driver and jumped out of the car. I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevator. I checked the time. 7:55. Crap. Once the doors opened I dashed out, grabbed my mask, clocked in and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed the entire pot, a random mug, and a handful of sugars and placed them onto a rolling tray. I apologized to the cook for my abruptness and headed up to the floor where Luigi's suite was located. Finally it stopped and I rolled on over to knock on his door, praying that he wouldn't be too pissed.

He opened the door, surprisingly without a shirt, showing off his surgery scars.

"Good morning, Mr. Largo." I greeted.

He scowled at me and checked his watch. "It's 8:04. You're late." He stated.

"I know. I apologize, Mr. Largo. I had a long night and-"

"I don't give a shit how bad your night was just give me my coffee."

"Yes, sir." I replied, trying to ignore his rudeness. I wanted so badly to throw the mug at his face and tell him to make it himself. Instead I poured him some and stirred in two sugars just how he liked it. I handed it to him with a fake smile. I just about died when he made a face.

"This is…DECAF!" he shouted and threw the coffee at the wall behind me. I winced as the glass shattered.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you get anything right?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Largo. Really I am but honestly don't you think that you're exaggerating just a bit?" I dared to say.

He got right in my face and gave me a threatening glare. "Exaggerating am I?"

I gulped. "Well, it was just a small mistake."

"I don't care how small you think it was. I don't take kindly to those who make mistakes. Now go get me some fresh, _caffeinated _coffee, slut."

That does it. Just as he turned to go back into his room, I pulled a bold move. I grabbed onto the handle of the tray and then pushed it to the ground. He turned back around to see what I had done and sudden became angrier. I didn't care though. I had had enough.

"My name is Andrea, okay? I don't appreciate you calling me a slut, a bitch, and especially not candy pants! I have done everything you asked me to and have put up with your chauvinistic insults for an entire week and I'm sick of it! You can yell at me all you want, you can even throw things at me but I will not take you insulting me when I've done nothing but be obedient and ignore the fact that you are a complete asshole!"

After I finished my rant, I instantly regretted it because now he was so completely pissed that I could practically see steam flaring from his nostrils. Suddenly without warning, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room. Still gripping on, he shut the door and then threw me onto his bed, gripping tightly onto my shoulders and leaning over me with a predatory gleam in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't thank you all enough for your reviews! Your support is what what encourages me to keep writing and I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it!_

Rough Chapter 6

I lay there completely stunned and frightened as Luigi glared down at me. What was he planning to do? I thought that maybe he would hit me or just yell at me some more but I should have known better. Oh why did I have to open my big mouth? Sometimes I really don't know when to shut up. What an idiot I was for thinking that he would let me get away with it. Before I knew it, he was reaching into his pocket and as soon I could see the gleam of his knife, I really panicked. I started to flail like a fish out of water and I opened my mouth to scream for help. He instantly covered my mouth with his hand, muffling my cries. I tried to kick him but he pushed my leg back down and then proceeded to climb on top of the bed and straddle himself over me, ceasing my movements. One of his hands remained clasped on my mouth while the other wielding his knife, went to my throat.

"Just shut up!" he hissed, still glaring at me.

Oh God, I thought. I'm going to be raped. This guy is going to rape me and then he's going to stab me to death. I can't believe me life is going to end this way. I decided to stop struggling and clenched my eyes shut, as if it would make the situation any easier. When he realized I wasn't screaming anymore, he took his hand off my mouth. Time seemed to stand still for a moment and I realized that he must have been staring at me or something so I kept me eyes shut and began to speak.

"Just do it." I said.

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is you're planning to do. Just please make it quick." I begged.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please, just go ahead and kill me, molest me, whatever. Just do it!" I yelled, helpless.

"Molest you? What the fuck? What did you think I was going to do, rape you? I don't do that shit. That's more of Pavi's deal. I ain't gonna kill you either."

I finally opened one of my eyes. "You're not?"

"No, you idiot. You pissed me off, so I thought you deserved a good scare. I guess it worked." He smiled wickedly.

I opened my other eye. "So you were just…pretending you were going to kill me?"

"Pretty funny, huh?" he smirked

No, not funny at all. Pretending he was going to do it is just as bad as actually hurting me. Sick fuck. I knew better than to say it out loud though. Instead I quickly apologized in hopes that he would let me go.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you, Mr. Largo. And I'm sorry, about the coffee too. I'll clean up my mess and get you a fresh cup immediately."

"Good but you're not leaving just yet. Now that I have your attention, I have something to discuss with you."

"Can I at least get up now?"

"Alright." He said, finally raising himself off me. I quickly sat up and jumped off the huge king-sized bed.

"Since you're up, why don't you do me a favor and get me a shirt and I actually changed my mind about the coffee. Go get me some and then we'll talk." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." I said, walking to his closet. I grabbed him a clean white button up, collared shirt and then I quickly left the room and went back down the elevator to the kitchen. Luckily a maid was already taking care of the mess I had made in the hall. Once I was down there, I made sure to ask the cook if the coffee was decaf or not before I poured it. After I stirred in the sugar I held in carefully in my hands as I went back up to the room. The mug was piping hot and normally I would have gotten a towel or something to hold it but I dared not keep him waiting. I knocked on the door and he answered, this time fully dressed.

"Come in." he said, as he took the cup from my hands. I did as I was told and went inside, wondering what it was he wanted of me. I checked my watch and realized it was already 8:30. I had to remind him about his meeting.

"Mr. Largo, I just wanted you to know that its 8:30 and we should probably head out to your anger management class soon."

He took a sip of his coffee and then scoffed. "I don't give a shit if I'm late. That class is waste of my time and besides, my sister doesn't have to know about it anyway, now does she?"

I quickly shook my head, noting that he was clearly not planning to go this morning and that I was not to say a word.

"Have a seat." He said, gesturing to the arm chair behind me. I did what he said and sat down, nervously. He copied the gesture and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Now, then, let's talk about your job here, Andrea." He said, addressing me by my name for the first time. "So far, you haven't turned out to be a total fuck-up. Though I must say you have some serious balls for that little stunt you pulled earlier."

"I was out of line, sir. It won't happen agai-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted. "As I was saying, it took a lot of guts for standing up to me like that. You can be a real bitch when you want to it turns out."

There he goes, calling me a bitch again, but I had no choice but to take it.

"Even though I hope that you never raise your voice to me like that again, I gotta give you some serious props. No one and I mean _no one_ has ever stood up to me like that. If it weren't directed at me, I would really admire you." He paused and took another drink of his coffee. "You know, you're not the stupidest Gentern I've ever met."

I was shocked. In his own way, he was complimenting me. He didn't seem the type to give appraisal to anyone but himself. I was in disbelief.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Largo. That's very…kind of you to say." Kind for him anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all cocky now. There's still something we need to talk about."

"What is exactly that you want to discuss, Mr. Largo."

He gulped down his coffee and then wiped his mouth. "It'…a proposition I have for you."

Oh, great. Another proposition from one of the Largos. This should be fun.

"Yes, sir?"

"How comfortable would you say you are in getting your hands dirty?" he asked.

I was dumbfounded. "Um, I'm not sure what is that you mean."

"Have you ever cut anyone before?"

Cut anyone? Did he mean fighting? I've only gotten into one fight in my life and there were no weapons involved, just a whole lot of hair pulling. "…..No, I can't say I have."

"Let's try again. Have you ever cut open anything before?"

"When I was in college, yes. I had to dissect a cat for my anatomy class."

"Okay, and what do you know of the human body?"

"Well, I have quite a bit of knowledge, sir. It's a part of my job here to be familiar with the internals of the human body." At least it was when I first got hired. I didn't understand where he was going with all this. He was present at my interview, he heard me answer all of Carla's questions. Was he testing me or was he really not paying attention?

"Good, good. So you weren't just hired for your looks then." He stated.

"I would certainly hope not."

"Okay then. Now, you're aware that when you agreed to become my assistant, you agreed to help me in whatever I needed, correct?"

It depends, I thought. "…Yes, I suppose."

"Then you shouldn't have any trouble with helping me out with something important now would you?"

I raised my brow. "What is it exactly that you need help with, sir?"

"Alright, here's the deal. My cunt of a sister, thinks that I have a 'problem' right?"

"Right." And I wouldn't be one to disagree with her.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, these damn anger management classes that she's making me attend don't really help. In fact, they just piss me off even more!"

"I have noticed, sir."

"Good. Now she may not believe it, but there is in fact, a way for me to control myself. If she would just fucking let me do what I want to do then there wouldn't be any problem. You know what I mean?"

I shook my head, no.

"Look, what I do is no one's business but my own. It helps me blow off steam and it makes me happy."

"You're talking about violence?"

"That's right. Now it may seem strange and even sick to you but its what I do best. You know, before she became in charge, Amber didn't give a rat's ass what I did. She's only concerned that it will make her look bad. She doesn't want anymore random deaths? Fine, they won't be random."

"What are you saying?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I have access to the names of those who are on the Repossession list, so I thought, why not make our Repo men's jobs easier?" he smiled.

"You mean…you would only kill those whose names are on the Repo list?"

"Precisely. Of course, I already know that Amber would not allow this. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"I want you to help me dispose of the bodies when I'm done."

What? He wanted me to do what? Not telling Amber that he was skipping his class was one thing but this, this was just too much.

"Mr. Largo, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You have the necessarily skill. All you have to do is help me slice them open, return their borrowed organs to Geneco and then make it look like an accident."

Oh sure, that's perfectly reasonable. "Mr. Largo, I'm sorry but I just can't do that. I'm not a murderer. I'm the type of girl who escorts flies out the window." Okay, maybe I'm not that nice but I could never take someone's life. Never.

"You wouldn't be killing anyone. I'll do that. I just need you to cut them up once they're dead." He reasoned.

I shook my head and rose from my seat. "No, I'm sorry but no. I can't do this. I won't." I was firm in my answer. This might make him angry again but I had to say no sometime.

I expected that he would start yelling again but instead he gave me a very creepy smile. "Alright, fine. Suit yourself. Just remember that I have access to every name on the to-die-list. That includes you, cupcake."

My eyes widened. "You mean, they already scheduled my repossession?"

"Well, you're not quite that far yet, but I can easily move it up if you refuse. Once you get the surgery, you are GeneCo's property. And when we want our property back, we get it."

I couldn't believe that I was being blackmailed again. Was there no end to this?

"On the other hand, if you agree to do my bidding. I have a second proposition for you. Help me do this until my sister stops bugging me, and I'll clear your debt to GeneCo myself."

And there's another bribe as well. These Largos sure know how to play dirty. However, this bribe sounded too good to pass up.

"You're saying that if I do this, I won't have to live in fear of the Repo Man anymore?"

"Not unless you get another surgery. It's your call. This is a one time deal, honey, so I suggest you give me an answer now."

I couldn't believe this predicament I had gotten myself until to. If I agreed, then I would have one less thing to worry about in my life, and it was one important thing too. If I did that though, it means that others would die. Would that be wrong of me? To survive or not to survive? I gulped.

"I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! School just started back up and I have some pretty tough classes this semester. I'm still going to try and update whenever I can but I should let you know that they most likely won't be as quick as when I first started. Once again, thank you all for the reviews! I know that last chapter was a bit darker and this one may be as well but I promise the humor will come back soon enough! Enjoy!_

Rough Chapter 7

Time seemed to have been moving a lot faster after my discussion with Luigi. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't really hear what he was saying. It was like I was in some kind of catatonic state. I was still trying to process what was happening, How I had gotten myself into such a mess? Once it started would I be able to get myself out? After he further explained his plans he had dismissed me to go and go help the other Genterns as soon as he was sure Amber had left the building. I slowly rose from my seat and walked to the door. As soon as I grabbed the door knob, I felt him grab my shoulders and shivered as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, and another thing, tell anyone about this little arrangement of ours and you won't have to worry about the Repo man. Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll kill you myself." He said.

I gulped and nodded. "Y-yes sir, I understand." With that I turned the handle and quickly left the room. The other Genterns were quite surprised to see me in the storage room but they just shrugged it off and went back to work. Carla noticed me and approached.

"Good morning, Andrea. Where's Luigi? Isn't it about time for his meeting?"

"He, um, wasn't feeling well." I lied. "I took his temperature and decided that he should stay in bed for a few more hours."

"Really? That's weird. No one here has ever seen him sick before." She stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly manner.

"Not once?"

"Nope, we've all assumed that he must have scared all the bugs away." She joked. "I can't imagine what it must be like for him. Was he more irritable than usual?"

"Well, sort of." I answered.

"I see. Well since you're here I may as well put you to work. Unless Luigi already gave you another task, did he?"

I shook my head. At least not now, it's not likely he would go on a killing rampage in the middle of the day. "I'm open." I answered.

"Great. How about counting some inventory for me? I have Mandy counting some already." She leaned in closer and whispered. "But between you and me, I don't think she really knows what she's doing. It was Pavi who convinced me to hire her. I think he's got an appetite for a blond."

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement despite the darker meaning behind it. "Sure thing, Carla. I'll be glad to help."

"I knew I could count on you." She smiled. "Unlike the other tramps around here, you actually have a brain."

I thanked her as she handed me a clipboard with the stock that still needed to be checked. As I turned on my heel and began to walk away, she placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and she gave me a sympathetic gaze.

"Just so you know, we all think it's very brave what you're doing. None of us would ever have the guts to work for Luigi directly. God knows how many assistants of his have ended up in some kind of critical condition or dead. I admire you."

I couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Why did she have to go and mention his failed assistants and make me feel worse than I already did? She had no idea of what I was really about to deal with. However, I knew that she was just being polite so I smiled and shrugged it off.

"Well, someone had to do it, right?" I laughed.

She nodded and we went our separate ways. Good thing she had given me an easy task. It was really hard to concentrate when I kept imaging myself watch as Luigi slit the throat of some poor unsuspecting victim. I kept trying to think of ways to try and justify my decision to agree to his proposal. Not that I had much of choice. My life was on the line either way. If I said no, then he would schedule my repossession immediately and now that I've said yes, he threatened to do me in himself if I snitched to anyone. What was a girl to do? Even if I told Amber about his plot, he would know it was me and would probably kill me in a slow and painful way.

I stared at the kidney in front of me and wondered what could have possibly made him like this. Did something in his past scar him forever and turn him onto to violence? Was he born with an appetite for violence? Did his parents beat him? I shook my head. I watched way too many TV shows and read too much books about serial killers. It didn't matter why he was this way. All that mattered was that if I didn't do what he said I would just end up another one of his victims. After all, it wasn't as if he were going to murder a bunch of little kids or the elderly. His targets were already marked to be killed anyway. Oh, who am I kidding? This was wrong, so wrong.

I groaned and wallowed in my despair as I heard someone call out my name or more like yelled it out.

"Where the hell is she? Where's Andrea?"

Oh, no. What was he doing out of his room so soon? I turned my head and looked at the clock, realizing that two hours had already passed. How long had I been staring at that kidney? I sighed and walked over to him so he would stop yelling.

"Here I am, Mr. Largo. I take it you're feeling better?"

"What? Yeah sure, I'm fine. I just came down here to give you this." He said, handing me a folded piece of paper. "Just some list of duties I need you to take care of for me."

"Of course, Mr. Largo." I said, opening it. He caught my hand and glared at me.

"Don't open it yet, idiot." He muttered. "Wait until you're alone."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you in the meantime?"

"No. Just go back to whatever you were doing. I'll be in my room. I'll call you if I need you." He said, almost politely.

"Okay."

"Good." He looked around and noticed that some of the other Genterns were giving us weird looks. "What the fuck are you all staring at? Back to work!" he commanded going back to his normal self.

They flinched in unison and did as he said. He gave me one last look and gestured at the note. He looked up and smirked, dragging his finger across his thick neck. I understood his meaning and just smiled nervously. He nodded and left. I went back to where I had last left off and as soon as I was sure no one else around, I opened the note. There were instructions on where and what time to meet later and also what to bring. I was instructed to bring a scalpel as well as a bag for storage. I cringed at the thought tucked the note into my bra, not having anywhere else to put it. I looked back at the clock and prayed that the time would go by slowly this time. I was seriously dreading this.

Just then I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me. I turned to see Pavi Largo greet me with a wide smile. "Buono sera, bella." He said.

I figured it meant "hello" and I returned the greeting. "Hello, Mr. Largo. How are you today?"

"I am very well, thank you, but please, call me Pavi. 'Mr. Largo' is too formal."

I smiled despite the fact that his current face gave me the creeps. "Well what brings you over, Pavi?" I asked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no need. I simply just wanted to see how you were doing. It seems like my fratello has given you a break today has he?"

Right, I thought. Some break. "Well he did give me a list of things to do before the days end actually."

"Ah, I see. Well, I for one, think you could use a break. Care to join me and some of the other Genterns for lunch? Unless of course, you would prefer it was just the two of us." He smirked.

I couldn't do anything but smile back. I knew that he was bound to hit on me sometime. I was prepared. If there was anything I learned from the other Genterns, it was that as long as you were nice to him, he would be nice back. Flirting back seemed like the smart thing to do so I batted my eyelashes at him and flashed him a toothy smile.

"Actually that sounds great, I'm famished. Let's go grab the others."

"Wonderful." He smiled and then draped an arm around my waist and "accidently" grazed my ass. Oh well, at least he was WAY more polite than Luigi.

During our break, I played nice with the other Genterns and pretended to fawn over Pavi like the rest of them. I was used to this kind of thing. At the club, we had to be polite and smile at the customers and act interested no matter what. Being with them and pretending to joke and laugh helped me to relax a bit. Still, I couldn't pull my mind away from the upcoming events.

All too soon the break was over and we had to head back to work, except Mandy. Dumb broad went up with Pavi to his room to "help him rearrange the décor." Yeah right, I'm sure they would be doing all kinds of "rearranging."

The time quickly passed and to my dismay, it was time for everyone to clock out and go home, everyone except for myself. I clocked out alright and I pretended to leave like everyone else. Once the coast was clear, I snuck back in through the side door that I had left unlocked. I went inside and moved quietly and carefully. I then headed to the room where the Repo men kept their equipment, including some tool bags and other weapons. Luckily they were all on patrol by then and the room was empty. I switched on the light and went to the table where the tool bags were sitting. I opened up one of the bags and grabbed a large plastic zip pouch as well as a large scalpel. I also grabbed a two pairs of gloves before I left the room, praying that they wouldn't notice the missing items right away. I shut off the light and then quietly but swiftly left the building.

I was instructed to walk up two blocks from the main street and then turn right. I did just that and stopped when I reached my destination. I was standing under a street lamp and looked up at the pole where the street name was. It seemed to match the address Luigi gave me, so where was he?

I stood there in confusion for a moment before I heard some make a "pssh" sound. I turned my head and there he was, creeping from behind a dark alley way. He beckoned me over and I walked up to him after checking no one was around.

"Good. You made it." He said.

"I promised I would be here, sir." I simply replied.

"Well now its time to get down to business." He took out a file and handed it to me. There was a picture of a man named Hector Grant. It seemed that he was due to have his lungs removed. Oh, lovely.

"This is our first target." Luigi instructed. "I checked his schedule and he should be wandering around here to get home any minute now. We have to be quick and quiet."

"Okay." I gulped. Just then I heard the faint sound of footsteps and whistling.

"That's gotta be him! Quickly, hide!" Luigi barked in a hush whisper.

We ducked back into the shadows and sure enough the man and the photograph was strolling by, unsuspecting and thinking he had another week to live. I felt a rat scoot by and I squirmed in disgust, letting out a small yelp.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Who's there?" he said in a frightened voice.

"Now look what you've done you stupid bitch!" Luigi cursed.

"I'm sorry!" I panicked. "What should we do now?"

"Carry on with the plan. Get out there and distract him." He ordered.

"But how?" I asked,

"Just do it!" he said and then pushed me out so I was visible. I froze as the man caught sight of me. He sighed in relief and then smiled. "Well, hey there, pretty lady. What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked.

"Um, I-"

Luigi called me again and motioned me to lure him in. I turned and gave the man an apologetic look before I ducked back into the shadows.

"Hey, where you going, sweetheart?" he asked, following me. I moved to the side and Hector turned his head back and forth in search of me. "Hello?" he called.

"Hello, Hector." Luigi called out in an even tone. Hector and I cringed as Luigi emerged from the shadows and gave him a sinister grin.

"Luigi Largo? What are you doing here?" Hector asked, frightened once again.

"You've been a very bad boy, Hector." Luigi mocked. "You have something that belongs to me and my family."

"W-what do you mean, man?"

"Your debt, Hector. You owe GeneCo a pair of lungs."

"B-but my time ain't up yet. I still have another-"

"I'm afraid, Hector, that your time is up." Said Luigi, he slowly walked up to him and revealed his knife. Hector backed away and then tripped over himself. Luigi gave him a menacing laugh.

"No! No, please! I'll pay right now if you want! Please don't kill me! No, please, no!" he cried out. It was too late though. My eyes widened in horror as Hector gave one final scream before Luigi viciously slit his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter ended up running longer than my previous ones and I also tried to put some humor back into it. Once again, thank you to each and every one of you for the reviews! I hope you like the new chapter!_

Rough Chapter 8

I covered my mouth and restrained myself from gagging as the blood from Hector's jugular squirted all over the place. Luigi was holding him from behind and dragging his knife slowly across Hector's neck, smiling. I could do nothing but stare in horror. As soon as the deed was done, Luigi released his grip on Hector and let his lifeless, body fall to the ground. He landed with his face looking to the side and gave out one last gurgle before he became completely still, a lifeless stack of flesh. The blood continued to spill from his throat and stained the concrete below. I felt like I was about to faint and yet I couldn't turn my face away from the gruesome scene. Luigi was breathing heavily and gave out a satisfied sigh before turning to look at me and smile. Although my instincts were telling me to run away as fast as I could, I knew that it was pointless. Whether I liked it or not, there was still work to be done.

"Well, are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked me.

I gulped and put on the plastic gloves before stepping up to the bloody mess. Both Luigi and I crouched down to examine the corpse. He took off his own leather gloves and I handed him the other plastic ones. He then gently turned the body over so it was right side up. Hector's eyes were still wide open and I gagged and clasped my hand over my mouth again, feeling nauseous.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, you're not going to throw up are you?" asked Luigi.

"No." I replied, trying to compose myself.

"Well hurry the hell up before someone spots us!" he hissed.

I nodded and took out the scalpel. 'It's just like anatomy class.' I told myself. 'Pretend that it's a dummy, a realistic looking dummy.' I hesitantly brought the scalpel to his sliced open throat and proceeded to make an incision. I carefully cut deeper and deeper until I could clearly see his lungs. This was going to be the hard part. I had no choice but to reach in and grab them. I groaned in disgust and with my hand shaking, I slowly reached in and pulled. I tugged and tugged until there was a snapping noise and I pulled the lungs out. Sure enough, the GeneCo logo was printed on the back.

"Can you please hand me that bag?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, geez." Said Luigi, his eyes rolling. "Here you go." He said, holding the bag open for me. I quickly dropped the lungs into the bag. Luigi closed it up and then took off his gloves. "Good work." He said.

"Sure." I said, now taking off my own bloody gloves and tossing them to the side.

"Next time, though, you'll have to bring a freeze container just in case. Remember, we want to keep these organs fresh for re-use." He mentioned.

"Yes, sir." I said, now on the verge of tears. The smell of blood was everywhere.

He gave an irritable groan. "Are you seriously going to cry now?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Largo, but I can't help it." I said, sniffling. "That was the hardest thing I've had to do."

"Well, you better get used to it, kid. Now quit the waterworks and suck it up. The last thing I need is a wimp as an accomplice."

Accomplice? I never wanted to be his accomplice. I was only doing my job.

"Can I please, go home now, Mr. Largo. I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, you can't. We still need to bring this back to GeneCo headquarters. You didn't think I was going to mount these on my wall, did you?"

Who knows? No one ever knew what each member of the Largo family would do next.

"Okay. What about the body?" I asked.

"Just leave it here. It's not uncommon to see random corpses around here. Besides, I'm sure a truck will come by and pick it up. Next time, though, we'll bring a body bag to be safe."

"Okay." I sighed.

We then walked back to GeneCo headquarters with the sound of advertisements floating above us. Luigi whistled a happy tune but I just stared at the ground in silence, ashamed and disgusted at what I had just done. Finally we made it back and I placed the lungs in storage as Luigi set aside the scalpel. I drenched my hands in sanitizer and groaned when I glanced up at the clock and saw how late it was.

"You can go home now." Said Luigi, adjusting his ascot.

"Um actually, Mr. Largo, could I please borrow your phone to call for a cab?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever. Wait here." He said, walking away and mumbling about "annoying, helpless peasants."

I did as he said and waited quietly, feeling uncomfortable as I stood alone in the dark storage room. Three minutes later, he returned and grunted at me. "I called a cab for you. It'll be waiting outside in front."

"Thank you, Mr. Largo." I said, surprised by the gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Actually, Mr. Largo tomorrow is my day off." I reminded him. "I have my shift at the club tomorrow evening remember?"

"What? Oh, fuck that's right! Well can't you just call it off?"

I made an unsure face. "I can try and get someone to cover for me but my boss will be pissed."

"Fuck your fucking boss!" he yelled "I'm your boss, now! Call it off! If there's any problem then I'll kill that bastard too!"

"Yes, Mr. Largo." I said obediently "Whatever you say."

"Damn straight. Now get out before your cab leaves because I ain't calling you another one."

I nodded and quickly left the room without another word. Sure enough the cab was waiting for me and I directed the driver to take me home. After I thanked and paid him, I ran inside my apartment and shut the door. I threw off my mask and shed out of my uniform and walked into my room and stepped into the shower. I set the water as hot as it could get and became to viciously scrub at my skin and hair. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I could no longer imagine the smell of fresh blood all over me. As I rinsed out my hair, all I could think was 'I'm going to hell. That man is going to drag me straight to hell with him.'

Finally, I stepped out of my shower and avoided my reflection as I wrapped myself in a towel. I walked into my room and put on a pair of silky pajamas, trying to make myself comfortable. I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep so I turned on the TV to try and distract myself. Of course the first thing, I was a string of GeneCo advertisements. One of them included a segment with the Largo brethren and as soon as caught sight of Luigi, I glared.

"I hate you." I cursed at the TV. Luigi's image smiled. "Stop mocking me!"

I lay back on my bed and groaned in frustration, thinking to myself "Why me?"

I continued to change the channels on the television and when I couldn't find anything interesting, I gave up and switched it off again. I yawned and decided to try and sleep. I rose up and shut off the light before climbing back into bed and closing my eyes.

I woke up the next morning with bags under my eyes. Despite me efforts, sleep would not come because I kept having nightmares of Luigi stabbing random people and then making me cut out their organs. In one segment, I had forgotten the gloves but he made me rip out the victim's heart anyway. It was graphic and horrifying. I could hear the sound of rushing cars passing by outside and I looked at the clock. It was only 7:30AM. I groaned and threw my pillow over me head, clenching it to my ears. "I need to sleep, damn it!" I yelled to one in particular. That's when I heard a meow and a scratching noise at my window. I peeked from under my pillow and could Gabriel begging to me let in. I sighed and put the pillow aside. I sat up and stretched before slowly rising out of bed. I opened the window and he jumped to the floor, rubbing against my leg and purring.

I bent down and scratched his ears.

"C'mon, you stupid cat, let's get you some food." I said, allowing him to follow me into the kitchen. After opening a can of tuna and setting it down for him. I made some coffee and dialed the number of one of my friend's at the club. I heard the other end of my wrist communicator beep a few times before she answered.

"Bitch, do you have any idea what time it is?" she greeted.

I laughed in knowing that she was just as cranky as I was. We were both night owls, not morning people. "Good morning to you too, Jess."

"Good morning." She repeated. "Now is there a reason why you're calling me this early?"

"I need a favor." I stated,

"I figured as much. What is it this time?"

"Can you cover me, tonight?"

"Hell no, I can't. This is my night off. I want to go out and enjoy myself instead of being the entertainment for once."

I whined loud enough for her to hear. "Please, Jess? I really need this. My other boss was hounding me last night and demanded that I get the night off and work for him instead."

She growled. "What does damn Luigi Largo need you for so late at night? Is this for some kind of pre-meditated booty call?"

I made a disgusted face and shuddered at the thought. "Fuck that, I wouldn't touch him if he were the last man on Earth."

"Then what is it for?" she asked.

"Just trust me, Jess. You would be doing me a huge favor. Please? I promise to make it up you. You know I will."

"Yeah, I know, I know." She replied, acknowledging the fact that I had done the same for her. "Fine but because you woke me up so early, I demand that you buy me breakfast." She laughed. "That way you can further explain why you need this favor."

"Deal." I agreed. "I'll meet you at Roscoe's in thirty minutes."

"See you then." she said before the profile of her hologram disappeared and she hung up. I poured myself a mug of coffee and then took it to my room in get changed. I went to my closet and pulled a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and red tank top. I laid the outfit on the bed and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten my hair. When I was done, I changed into my outfit along with a small black neck choker and some fishnet arm warmers. I applied a bit of make up, put on my shoes and headed out the door.

I decided to walk to the diner since it wasn't far and I was all out of change for a cab anyway. I arrived around 8:20 and Jess was already there waiting for me, sitting in a booth, and sipping some coffee. She caught sight of me and waved me over, giving me a friendly smile. I sat down across from her and returned the smile.

"Hey, girl, what's happening?" she asked.

"Not much, just the same old routine. You know, work, work, and work." I laughed. "How are things with you?"

"Same here." She shrugged, glancing over the menu.

"Are you still seeing that guy?" I asked.

"Who, Roberto?" she shook her head. "He wasn't my type." She stated, pushing her black bangs out of her face. "He was way too shy, never wanting to take control of things, in bed or otherwise."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "You're so picky, Jessica."

"So? A girl's got to have standards you know. At least he wasn't a complete jerk like Chris." she said, noting my recent ex-boyfriend.

I cringed at the thought of him. He was totally controlling and I eventually had t file a restraining order against him. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Are you ladies ready to order?" asked the middle aged waitress who appeared at our table.

"What's your special today?" I asked politely.

"Belgian waffles and egg." She answered with a smile.

"That sounds good. I'll take that." I answered.

"Make that two." Said Jessica. "I'm not on a diet." We both laughed. After our food arrived we ate hungrily in silence until Jessica began to ask a series of questions.

"So." She began after swallowing a bite of waffle. "Tell me more about the reason why I'm covering you tonight?"

"I really can't say, Jess." I answered, pouring some more syrup. "He simply demanded that I don't go and work for him instead."

She raised her pierced eyebrow. "Okay, but what sort of work are you doing exactly?"

Dirty work, I thought, very dirty work. "It's um, not that easy to describe."

"Well, is it something that a Gentern would usually do?"

"Not exactly." I said uncomfortably.

"Well, does it involve those anger management courses he has to go to?"

"Um, sort of. It's something that helps him to….relax." I finally said.

"In what way?" she said. I could tell she was starting to become suspicious.

"I really rather not talk about it, Jess." I said truthfully.

"I knew it!" she practically yelled. "He's making you doing sexual favors for him, isn't he?" A few people turned their heads to our conversation and I blushed in embarrassment.

"No! That isn't it at all!" I swore.

"Are you sure? Because obviously it's something that's bothering you."

I couldn't deny that it bothered me but I attempted to try and drop the subject anyway. "I'm fine, Jess."

"Don't give me that! I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong." She said in a stern voice. Her face softened a bit. "You know whatever it is, you can tell me right?"

The thing was though, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone without risking both their lives and mine. Jessica was a good friend and I knew that she was just concerned for me. I didn't want to lie to her but I had no other choice. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know that I can, and I promise that if there was really something wrong that I would tell you."

I could tell she still had her doubts but she sighed and decided to leave it. "If you say so."

The waitress then appeared with the bill and set it on the table. I reached for my wallet and pulled out a twenty, laying it on the check. Jess then reached into her own pocket and offered me a ten.

"Take it." She insisted.

"No, it's okay. I've got it."

"I never meant for you to pay the whole thing. We'll split so go ahead and take it."

"But Jess-"

"_Take it_." She insisted. "I know that you're having financial trouble right now. Don't argue with me." She said, waving the dollar bill in my face.

I sighed and then reluctantly took the bill from her hand. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem."

After paying the bill we headed out and exchanged our "good byes". I hugged her tightly. "Thank you again so much for doing this for me." I told her.

"Don't even worry about it. You've covered for me plenty of times. Just be careful okay? The Largos are dangerous. You may be tough but it's best to stay on your guard."

"I know, I will." I said to appease her.

"And listen, if that Luigi Largo gives you any kind of trouble just tell me and I'll kick ass."

I couldn't help but smile at her sassiness and then actually thought in the back of mind that she may indeed be able to take Luigi in a fight. She had always been a fighter. "Okay, Jess." She hugged me again and then planted a kiss on cheek. A fighter with a soft side. She whistled for a cab.

"Don't be a stranger, alright? Next time you have a day off let me know so we can go out and have some real fun for a change."

"I will. See you later, Jess."

'Take care!" she called out and waved before hopping into a cab. I waved back to her and went back towards the direction of my apartment. I walked about a block or so when I saw a really petite girl with dark hair, wearing all black stepping into the alley. The girl looked strangely familiar and I noticed that it was the same alley Graverobber hung around. My curiosity enticed me to step into the alley and follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry for the delay. School has been keeping me busy. I apologize in advance because this chapter is a bit of a filler but don't worry, I promise there will be plenty of action next chapter. In the meantime, nice job to **cartoongal11, Laura, and LinaNamiStar** for guessing correctly! Sorry for the cliffhanger. '^^. Enjoy!_

Rough Chapter 9

I walked slowly and carefully, making sure that my steps weren't too loud. As I turned my head around the corner and then proceed to head inside the alley, I contemplated why I was doing this in the first place. Originally I had just wanted to go back home and sleep but there was something about that girl who had now completely stepped into the shadows by the dumpsters. She couldn't have been a Z addict. Even the most desperate of them knew better than to go looking for a fix in broad daylight. As I drew closer and closer to her form, she turned her head and I caught a glimpse of her profile. I then realized who she was. She was the young girl from the opera of Blind Mag's performance. Shilo Wallace.

Her tragic story had been all over the media. Most people believed the whole scenario with her, her father, and the Largos had been an act. I even recall the curtain closing and the intercom announcing that it was all part of the show. I knew in my gut that there was no way anyone could have faked that. The gates speared Mag's body as the rope holding her up was somehow cut and Rotti, the former king of GeneCo himself straight up shot a man and disowned his kids for the world to see. After a heartbreaking duet between her and her father, the pale little girl fled the scene and hadn't been seen since. Yet here she was scavenging around the alley for God knows what.

Suddenly, she stopped moving and stood in front of a dumpster. I too stopped in my tracks and watched her glance at it. I couldn't help but feel a sense of sympathy. Was the poor thing so desperate that she was going to look for food in the trash? Just as I was about to approach her, I stopped again when I saw her raise her fist and knock on the lid of the dumpster. What on Earth? I was baffled. She knocked on it again, only louder. The girl must have gone nuts, I thought. That's when the lid opened and Graverobber stuck his head out. I gasped in surprise and then quickly covered my mouth, standing close to the wall so they wouldn't spot me. That weirdo lived in a dumpster? Figured as much. I stood very still and didn't make a sound so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. Yes, it was none of my business but really, why would the kid seek out him of all people? Maybe she really was a "Z" addict.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" he winced. "It must be the freaking crack of dawn."

"It's already around 10 o'clock in the morning." she stated.

"Yeah, well, you forget that I'm up all night due to my job."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry but I really need your help."

"Oh, and what will you give me for my assistance to you?" he chuckled.

That does it. There was no way that pervert was going to make her do _that._ I walked out of hiding and walked up to them.

"You creep!" I yelled.

Shilo jumped and Graves turned his head, giving me a smirk. "Well, well, well. To what do I owe this honor, Andrea, baby? Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams." I retorted. "I gotta say even for you this is low. Corrupting this poor little girl, what's the matter with you? A little advice Shilo, don't accept favors from this guy."

"Um, who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked, clearly confused by my sudden appearance.

"Everyone knows your name, hun. You're famous." I stated. "Although no one's been able to track you down. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Shilo shrugged. "He's my friend."

I looked at him then back at her. I pointed back to him, accusingly "Really?"

He grinned and nodded. "You heard the little lady. I wasn't corrupting anyone. I was only joking. " He placed his hand over his heart in mock surprise, pretending to be offended. "I'm dismayed that you would even think such things of me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it's a big shocker."

"You know I really don't appreciate being referred to as 'little' all the time." Said, Shilo, looking slightly irritated. I examined her small, slender frame and the black velvet dress that only made her look skinnier. She wore very little make-up, had big round eyes and her hair was shorter than it was during the broadcast. She practically screamed youth, although she did come across as more mature than most people her age.

"Anyways, why are _you_ here?" Graverobber asked me.

"Oh!" I looked away, embarrassed. "Well, I don't know. I saw her and got curious."

"Hear that, kid? She's curious about you. I told you were beautiful." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant, you idiot. I just recognized her from the opera broadcast. I wanted to see if it was really her."

"So what then, were you doing some of Luigi's dirty work?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

My eyes widened. How did he possibly know about that? I hadn't seen him since after my first day. I tried to remain calm. I then noticed that Shilo's eyes were also widened in fear.

"You're not a spy are you?" she asked, backing away in defense.

A spy, me? I don't think I'm nearly crafty enough for that. I shook my head. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"He said that you work for Luigi." She pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm just his personal assistant." I reassured her. It was half of the truth anyway. "I'm no spy."

Shilo looked at Graverobber and he gave her a reassuring nod. "She's not a snitch." He confirmed about me.

"Okay good." said Shilo, sighing in relief. She leaned against the dumpster and crossed her arms.

"Why so bent out of shape?" I asked.

"The Largos have been hounding her to join them." replied Graverobber, stroking Shilo's hair.

"Join them, what do you mean join them?"

"The night after the opera, I ran from the paparazzi and hid with Graverobber. When the coast was clear, I headed back home. The next morning, Amber Sweet and her brothers came knocking. They offered me a contract to help promote GeneCo but I refused. I don't trust them and don't want any part of their disgusting company. Their dad killed mine." she explained in a bitter tone. "No matter how many times, I've said not though, they won't leave me alone. They offered me free surgery, financial compensation, its exhausting. Now I think they're trying to get me out my home by threatening me with foreclosure. I received this in the mail yesterday." She retrieved a folded piece of paper out of the handbag she was carrying and handed it to Graverobber. He retrieved it and took out that silly manacle of his, reading it. He frowned.

"So if you can't pay this month, you'll lose the house?" he asked. She nodded in reply, looking helpless.

I couldn't help but fell sorry for her. She had lost everything except her house and now she may lose that too. I knew first hand how sly Amber was and how good she was in getting others to cooperate.

Graverobber placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, cheer up, kid. We'll figure it out. I hate to say this but maybe if you just accept the job offer you'll earn enough to keep your house."

She turned around and glared. "How can you say that? You hate GeneCo too!"

"I know but hey, if I had home fighting for, I would do anything I could to keep it." He said, using logic.

I nodded in agreement. My motto has always been to do whatever it takes to survive. "He does have a point."

She sighed. "I can't do it. If I sign with them I'll be trapped just how my dad and Mag were." Another point taken, I thought. Once you signed with GeneCo there were no annulments.

"The thing is though." Started Shilo, "I remember my dad telling me that if that if anything were to ever happen to him that he would leave me the house, so I wouldn't be left with nothing. He never mentioned any kind of formal will but I just have this gut feeling that he left it somewhere. I looked all over the house and I can't find it. That's why I came here, Graves. Think you can help me find it?"

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"Because two pairs of eyes are better than one. Plus you're the only one I trust. No offense." She said, glancing in my direction.

I shrugged. Technically she and I didn't know each other. "None taken."

"So will you do it then? Please? I promise I'll make it up."

Graverobber hurled himself up out of the dumpster, brushing himself off. "For you, kid, anything. Don't worry about paying me back this time."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug. "You're the best!" she cried out.

"I know." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay, well then, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I need sleep before I go in, anyhow. Oh, and listen, Shilo, since I work for Luigi, I'll see if I can run the situation by him and see what they really want from you. Can't be too careful." I figured that since I now knew of her situation and we both knew Graverobber, I may as well do what I can to try and help. Plus it helped clear my conscious just a bit to do some good.

She broke away from his embrace and faced me. "Really, you would do that? Thank you so much!" she smiled.

I winked at her. "It's no problem. You seem like a nice girl, and there aren't too many of those around anymore. Out of all the people for the Largos to harass, it shouldn't be you."

"What was your name again?" she asked.

"It's Andrea."

"Thanks, Andrea."

"You're welcome." I nodded. "It was nice meeting you, take care now." I said, turning around, and headed out of the alley. I turned my head again and waved. "And hey, make sure that guy has a shower before you do anything else!" I called out to her.

"Love you too, babe!" Graverobber called out.

I laughed and turned around the corner. As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room and collapsed on my head. I had a feeling that a long and bloody night was approaching.


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter started out a bit more serious in the beginning. It surprised me. I hope you all like it! Thank you again for the reviews!_ :)

Rough Chapter 10

Luigi had his driver drop us off in the one of the most dangerous and dirtiest part of the city. I was a little more than surprised that someone of his social stature would even want to go there. Then again, being the poorest district only meant more people who couldn't keep up with their payments; more fish to fry. It was a sad thought, to know that I would be contributing to making these people's lives even worse. I was no lady fancy fingers but I wasn't nearly as unfortunate as the people around that neighborhood. Most of them were homeless and had no one but rats, bugs and corpses who couldn't talk back for comfort. I watched as Luigi scanned the environment around us, clearly disgusted. This only made my hate for him grow stronger. People like him were born with a silver spoon in their mouths and looked down at the rest of us like scum. Perhaps some of us were scum, those who turned to crime in order to get by, not knowing how to do anything else to survive. When the epidemic stroke, the world went into a panic and countless people were dying by the second. Then GeneCo was formed and we considered ourselves "saved" though deep down, we knew that all sense of morality had gone down the drain. We became a race much worse than our ancestors. Repossession used to apply to things like cars and other material things. Now it just meant murder; legalized murder.

As my heels clicked along the concrete, I could hear Luigi's grumble of annoyance. It's true, my heels had become very loud, especially since the streets were so dead, no pun intended. The distant sound of a police siren camouflaged the clicking of my shoes for a brief moment. Luigi stopped suddenly and turned to glare at me.

"You're shoes are really fucking annoying me."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mr. Largo. I can take them off if you need me to." I said with an obvious reluctance.

"No, I don't want your dirty feet messing up the inside of my car. Next time, you'll just have to wear something different."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." He then turned around and I glared at the back of his head, clutching on to the small freezer I was carrying. I was so tempted to reach in and grab one of the weapons I brought along. The idea of killing him and ended all this madness gave me a brief sense of relief. In a split second however, I reminded myself that I would not stoop down to his level. I wasn't a murderer. Just a murderer's assistant.

"Stop." He said, breaking the silence. "This is the place." We had stopped in front of a rather dirty looking apartment with graffiti marking the front door. Luigi reached into his coat and took out the soon-to-be victim's file. This time, it was a woman who had apparently bought a liver. This was going to be so gross. I avoided looking at the name on the file hoping that it might make it a bit easier to watch what was about to happen. I still couldn't get that guy, Hector, out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about how he was someone's son or husband or brother-in-law. Either way, he was a person with a life, and it was forcibly taken from him. It was the same situation for this woman. For all, I know, she could be someone's mother. I wondered if the Repo ever looked at their jobs from that point of view.

The door opened and the young woman stepped out, tightly clenching onto her purse. She was wearing a really skimpy dress wore a pair of heels higher than my own. I figured she must have been a prostitute but that didn't make this justifiable in any way. Luigi waited until she walked down the concrete stairs and turned around the corner until he signaled me to follow him as he followed her. I didn't have to see his face to know that he must have been wearing a gigantic grin on his age. I swear that he looked like a kid on Christmas while slitting Hector's throat. Closer and closer we were approaching the unsuspecting girl and all the while I was just pretending that I was an actor in some kind of sick horror movie. Finally, the girl stopped in her tracks and so did I. Luigi grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the shadows just as the girl turned her head.

"Hello?" she called out. "Who's there?" Funny, the expression on her face didn't look frightened. Maybe she was used to this kind of thing; being pursued I mean. She probably figured that she was safe because her payment wasn't up yet. How wrong she was. She looked around again and then brushed it off, turning back around and continued towards her intended destination. That's when Luigi turned around and signaled me to stay quiet; informing me that he was going in for the kill. Before the poor girl could do anything else, he ran up from behind her and stabbed the left side of her lower back. She gasped in pain and jerked back. He drew the knife out in a swift motion and she fell to the ground. Her lifeless body made a thud sound as she hit the floor. She died pretty instantly; he must have punctured a vital artery.

Luigi smiled sinisterly down at her and took off his ascot, wiping off the blood on his knife with it. Then he threw it to the ground and laughed. "Another successful night!" he cried happily. "I feel relaxed already!"

What a psycho, I thought to myself. Only he would get that excited about something disturbing as this.

"Come here." He said. "Let's get that liver so we can get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

This place gave _him_ the creeps? In my opinion his presence alone made it about 10 times creepier. I didn't dare say this out loud though. Instead I just walked over and set the freezer down. I knelt to the ground and opened up the case with the large scalpel inside. I carefully turned her around and avoided looking at her face. Instead I focused on the spot where he stabbed her which was confidently very close to her liver. It was liking he was marking her for me. Gee, thanks Luigi. Again, I reminded myself that it wasn't me who actually killed her and that I was being forced to do this. Again I was inwardly screaming at myself for just standing there and letting it happen. The blood from her stomach dripped to the ground as I sliced her open and Luigi stepped away so it wouldn't get on his shoes. I found it so strange that he found joy in violence yet he didn't like blood getting anywhere on himself. Finally I finished and carefully placed the liver in the freezer. I made a mental note to bring a mask next time. I was so surprised I hadn't blown chunks yet. My stomach must have been stronger than I thought.

I took off the gloves and rose to my feet picking up the freezer. As Luigi and I began walking away I couldn't stop myself from looking back at her. I sighed and walked back, crouching down next to her once again.

"What are you doing?" Luigi hissed.

"One second." I said. I used my hand to close her eyes and she looked slightly more peaceful. "Forgive me." I whispered and then rose up again. "Okay let's go."

"Um, okay then." He said, giving me a weird look. Not surprising. I probably would have looked at myself the way. I don't know why exactly I did that. I guess it just gave me a peace of mind. Oh that reminds me, I forget to mention the whole "Shilo" incident to Luigi. I guess I would try and strike up a conversation in the car which in fact was waiting in the same spot where we were dropped off. The driver stepped out and opened the door for us, tipping his hat to me.

"After you." Said Luigi.

"Thank you." I said. At least his upbringing gave him a some sense of courtesy, at least when he was in a good mood.

I smiled at the driver and stepped inside, sliding myself onto the leather seat and setting the freezer on my lap. Luigi stepped in too and sat across from me. We rode in silence for a bit while I tried to think of something to say.

"Pretty nice night out tonight, huh?" I finally said. It was a bit trivial but it was all I could think of.

He looked at me as if he just noticed I was there. Then he shrugged and said "I guess."

"It kind of reminds me of last year. On the day of Blind Mag's last performance…"

He glared at me" What?"

"I just remember that the weather was nice on that particular evening. It was a memorable day." I stated.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing. It just came across my mind, that's all. There were so many unanswered questions that night like with the Wallace girl and-"

"Look! I don't want to talk about it okay? My sister has been trying to get me talk about since it happened and I don't fucking want to. Too many goddamn memories." he snapped.

I slightly recoiled back and regret bringing up the subject. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it would hit a sore spot. I guess I should have known better. It was obvious that he was still sensitive about the loss of his father, no matter how evil the man was.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Largo. I didn't mean to pry."

He huffed in response. "Just don't bring it up again or I'll gut you. Got it?"

I gulped. "Yes sir." Well there goes my plan about talking about Shilo. Oh well, he probably didn't care too much about it. Maybe I could try my luck with Pavi or something.

Finally, the car arrived back at GeneCo headquarters and went through the back way so that we could slip into the storage room.

I slowly stepped out of the car and Luigi followed, opening the door and stepping inside. He took the freezer from my hands. "I'll put this away. You go return the weapons."

I nodded. "Okay."

I grabbed the scalpel from the box and slowly crept to the Repo room. I opened the door and flicked on the light switch. There wasn't as much equipment as last time. There must have been a lot of them out on the job tonight. Good thing we hadn't run into any of them. That would have been bad. Just as I had finished cleaning off the scalpel and was about to put it back where I originally found it, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" asked a husky voice.

I jerked in surprise and turned around. My eyes widened in fear. It was a Repo man.


	11. Chapter 11

_So this chapter, I'll be introducing two new OC's which I really hope doesn't bother you. I don't want to give you guys an overload and I promise not to create more than I need. Once again, thank you all for the fabulous reviews which I appreciate as always especially since a lot of you have been commenting of how "human" Andrea seems which is exactly what I'm going for. Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!_

Rough Chapter 11

I stood there unable to move as he glared down at me and took an automatic step back in defense. He was terribly tall, easily over 6 feet. He was also wearing a "monster hunter" type of fedora and a menacing gas mask, making him look all the more intimidating. My hands shook in fear and I dropped the scalpel I was carrying and it made a clanking sound as it fell to the floor. Again he repeated the question he had asked when he first caught me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here? Hello? Are you deaf?"

"I-I…." I could do nothing but stutter. I can't believe that I had been caught. What was I going to do now? Where was Luigi? Crap. I can't move.

"Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"No, no, please!" I finally managed. "I was just-"

He grabbed onto my shoulders. "Just stealing one of my favorite weapons? Shall I use it on you?"

"Jack! Cut it out! You're scaring the poor girl!" said another voice.

I looked over his shoulder and saw that another Repo man was there, except this guy was unmasked. He was holding his mask at his side, a wolf's head.

"Seriously man, why do you have to go and scare off all the Genterns? What have they ever done to you?"

"She was stealing some our equipment! See?" he said, indicating the gigantic scalpel on the floor.

The other guy rolled his eyes. "Wow. A Gentern wanted to borrow a scalpel. That's completely abnormal."

"What could she possibly need something as big as _that one_ for?"

"Why not let go of the little lady and ask her yourself?"

"Fine." said Jack, finally releasing his grip on me. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I rubbed my arms and picked up the scalpel, handing it to him. "Here. I wasn't stealing anything. I had to use it for to something but I'm done now."

"You could have asked instead of coming in here, unauthorized. What were you using it for anyway?"

"I didn't know it was unauthorized." I lied. "I just started working here and I was using it because I needed it for a demonstration. I realized I had forgotten to put it back earlier and came here to return it."

"Is that so?" he asked, clearly not convinced.

"Just leave her alone, Jack. She didn't know any better and you're not supposed to attack anyone unless they're scheduled for repossession, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jack turned back to me and held the scalpel in my face. "Just don't get in my way again, got it, girlie?"

I crossed my arms and looked down at the scalpel with indifference. I was more annoyed by this guy's attitude then scared for a moment. I decided to be snarky. "Fine, just so long as you stay out of _my _way, boy."

He growled at me. "You're lucky I've got another repossession to deal with." He grumbled. He quickly spun around and his jacket made a swooshing sound. The combination of the jacket and hat reminded me of this famous character from an old movie, a vampire hunter named Van Helsing. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Don't worry about him." The other guy chimed in. "He's acted like a total macho ever since our best Repo man died. Now he wants to act like he's in charge. They call him 'Jack the Ripper'"

"I just think he's a jackass." I retorted.

He laughed. "He can be, I suppose but I try not to be. I couldn't act like one in front of you. The name's Simmons. Matthew Simmons. They call me 'Wolfman'. What's your name, doll?"

"I'm Reyes. Andrea Reyes. I don't have any special nickname but I'm not particularly fond of being called "doll" if you don't mind."

Matthew laughed again. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be demeaning. You're funny. Definitely not like the other Genterns I've met. I mean if I would try to flirt with any of them they would probably flirt back."

So he wanted to flirt did he? I eyed him for a moment. He was pretty attractive actually. He had nice black hair and brown eyes. He also had a bit of stubble on his chin. It worked for him though. I was really surprised that I was standing there having an actual conversation with a Repo man of all people. I guess I've just always assumed they were some kinds of emotionless androids. "I guess they probably would. Except I'm not you're average Gentern." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I can see that."

"Simmons, are you coming or what?" Jack called out from the hall.

"Yeah, be right there! So, I guess I'll see around then?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you will."

"I hope so." He said as he began to walk out of the room. "Nice meeting you, Reyes. Stay out of trouble now."

"I'll try." I laughed although deep down I knew it was unlikely.

He smirked at me and left the room. I followed him out of the room. I waited until they were gone to go search of Luigi. He must have heard the commotion. As I walked out of looked around I felt someone jerk my arm and pull me to the side. Soon I was face to face with a very irritated looking Largo.

"That's the second time you've almost got us caught." He hissed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Largo. It wasn't my fault. The Repo men came back to retrieve some extra equipment. I thought you would have known their schedule."

He gripped tightly at my shoulders. "Don't you fucking blame this on me. You should have been quicker."

"I'm not trying to blame it on anyone. All I'm saying is that it was bound to happen. You're having me go out there and practically do their jobs. You may as well make me a Repo woman."

"First of all, that's exactly why we haven't been going on the exact day a person scheduled to be repossessed. If we get to them first that the Repo will be none the wiser. Secondly, everyone on our Repo staff is male and if I were to hire a woman it wouldn't be you because you don't even have the balls to become a Repo woman so don't get your hopes up."

I rolled my eyes. "I was being sarcastic. I don't want to be a Repo woman thank you very much."

He grunted in response. "I figured as much. By the way, that first one who caught you, you may want to stay of clear of him if you want to stay alive. He's our most dangerous Repo man ever since Wallace died."

No kidding, all Repo men in general were dangerous. Otherwise they would have never been hired "You're telling me this why?"

"You're no good to me dead. I still need you for the time being, remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"Anyways, I called you cab while you were yapping with those two. Go catch it before it leaves." He finally let go of me and stepped out the way. What is with men grabbing women by the shoulders when they were angry? Was it some kind of way for them to show their masculinity? It seemed a bit redundant to me.

"Yes sir." I said, leaving the building and taking the taxi home.

The next morning I headed back to GeneCo headquarters and proceeded to do my daily tasks. Amber specifically ordered me to see to it that Luigi attended that morning's anger management session or I would be in deep trouble, although she did sort of give me a pat on the back for his recent behavior. He hadn't stabbed anyone in public for the past three days which was practically a record for him. However, it was she who had paid for the classes and she wasn't about to waste any money, no matter how stinking rich she was. I wouldn't be surprised if she embezzled some money from the company for her zydrate addiction from time to time.

I practically begged Luigi to go to his meeting and he grumbled about it for some time but eventually agreed as reluctant as he was. Apparently Amber had been bitching to him about it for some time as well. It was really just to pacify her. We went to the meeting and he sat in his usual spot in the back, observing more than anything. Sometimes he would nod in agreement to what someone had said or if he felt that the speaker was right to act out in their situation he would raise his hand when asked. Most of the others there complained about petty things like their jobs, spouses, or mother-in-laws. I doubt any of them had issues as deep as Luigi did. This also caused me to continue to wonder why he this way. The coach encouraged them all to talk about elements of their past which brought about their anger and it made sense. Some of these people were beaten or neglected by their parents. Others grew up in a household where acting out and throwing tantrums seemed normal and even rational when expressing themselves. Luigi did not participate in this part of the meetings, indicating that whatever the reason was, he didn't want to talk about it. Based on his reaction of when I mentioned the opera, I suspected it had something to do with Rotti but who knows? I'm not a therapist and diagnosing the source of his problem was not in my job description and I doubted it would better my situation.

When the meeting was over, a car brought us back to headquarters and Luigi dismissed me to help out the other Genterns for the remainder of the day, saying that he wanted to be alone and if he needed anything he would summon me. Summon me, like I was a little minion or something which I suppose in a sad way I was.

Carla assigned me to work on stock and re-shelve the storage room. I grabbed a cart and headed towards the back stock to grab what I needed. Inventory was organized by upper and lower body parts, some male and female, and bones. According to the chart we needed 15 pairs of lungs and 8 brains so I started with that first. I put on my protective gear and headed down the hall. When I got there I carefully loaded my cart, washed my hands and proceeded back to storage room.

As I was walking down the hall I passed the break room and stopped when I heard Luigi voices coming from inside. What was he doing in there?

"Sometimes I really don't understand you, fratello." Pavi? He was there too? Well, I guess it would make sense since he's always hanging around the other Genterns.

"Well, unlike you, _fratello_. I've got better things to do than getting laid every few hours a day. Nor to I feel the need to screw each and every one of the help."

"I'm just saying that if you're going to have a hot piece of ass catering to you all day you may as well take the opportunity."

What the hell? Were they talking about me?

"If you like her so much why don't _you_ just take her instead of screwing the jailbait for once?"

"No one will ever be as good mia tesora, though I have to admit, Signora Andrea would be fun especially in knowing where else she's employed. Don't you at least think she's attractive?"

"Sure, she's pretty hot I guess. I'd tap that but she would never be up for it anyway."

Damn right I wouldn't be. I huffed and then marched past the break room in irritation. Those creeps! How dare they talk about me like I'm some piece of meat? I don't need that crap. I deal with it enough at the club. Stupid men!

"Hey, Andrea, are you okay?" asked Carla as I walked into the storage room. "You look a bit flustered.

"Don't ask."


	12. Chapter 12

_So this chapter you'll be seeing a different side to Andrea. I guess you can call it her more daring side. It definitely has a lot of humor. Once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, it is appreciated as always. Enjoy!_

Rough Chapter 12

"Alright girls let's get moving, we got a big show tonight!"

My boss Lenny walked up and down the aisles of the luminous dressing rooms as we prepared ourselves for that night's show. Jess was finishing curling her hair and I was applying some fake eyelashes.

Jess set the curling iron down and admired herself in the mirror. She tossed her hair with her fingers. "So Largo gave you night off huh?"

I blinked to make sure the eyelash was set. "Well, he had to sometime or else Lenny would have fired me."

"I doubt it. You and I are two of the best dancers, we bring in good business." She smiled.

I laughed and Lenny appeared in the mirror behind us, giving us a wave and a smirk. "Hello girls. Jessica, darling, I see you're as humble as always." He glanced my way and gave me a nod. "Andrea. You two are looking as sexy as ever."

"Hey, Lenny." We both said.

"Are you girls ready for tonight?"

Jessica shrugged and I nodded. "Aren't we always?"

"Good girls. You know I depend on you. Listen, Andrea, honey, there's been a little change of costume plans."

"What do you mean?"

He stood proudly and grinned. "We have some special guests coming in tonight and they've requested you." He said pointing to me.

I was puzzled. "Me?" I had been complimented on my dancing but I was never "requested" per say.

"That's right and guess what? It turns out the birthday boy's got a thing for nurses. Margaret, can you bring one of those new outfits here please?"

The middle aged woman who sewed our costumes turned her head at the sound of her name and walked over, carrying one of her newest creations that was hanging and covered in a plastic wrap. She presented the outfit to Lenny and he un zipped the bag, giving Jessica and I a full view of what we would wearing that night. Sure enough it was a nurse costume except it was what used to be a standard nurse outfit; a plain white short sleeved dress with the Red Cross symbol on the left breast and on the cap. Of course this version had to be skimpy with a slit on each side of the dress and a white garter to match. I scowled and Jessica scoffed.

"You're kidding me, right? This is a joke."

"I never joke about business, sweetheart. What's the big deal? You'll look great." he insisted.

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "You're seriously going to make me wear that when it really isn't that far from my uniform at my other job?"

"If it isn't that different then what is the problem?"

"I don't want to wear it! When I work here, I have my black and red corset on regular nights and when I do wear costumes I'm a French maid, not a nurse!" I said firmly. In retrospect my point did seem silly but I was really looking forward to not thinking about GeneCo that night

"So, let's change it up a bit. It's going to eventually going to come off anyway right?" he said in a matter-of-factly manner. I rolled my eyes and he handed me the outfit gesturing me to put it on. I groaned in frustration and reluctantly took it from him.

"That's my girl." He brushed my cheek and I slapped his hand away.

"What about our routine?" asked Jessica who had been witnessing the whole confrontation.

"It's the same routine, just different outfits. Don't worry there are plenty of nurse outfits to go around."

"Sure, I've got no problem with that." I glared at her indifference and she shrugged.

"Okay then, you two finish getting ready while I go check on our guests." Lenny said before walking away. I adjusted my bra and begin to slip into the dress and Jess did the same when Margaret gave her a costume.

"Who are these special guests, anyway?" I called.

"It's the Largos of course! Make sure to smile pretty!"

I froze and so did Jessica. Suddenly all the rest of the girls began to whisper amongst themselves, some seemingly excited while the others were obviously nervous. In a quick moment I went from fearful to worried and then seriously irritated.

"WHAT? Lenny, wait! Hold on a second!" He ignored my calls and I stomped down the dressing room.

"Andrea, calm down!" said Jessica following me and restraining me from trying to grab him, turn him around and break his nose. I was too late anyway; he had already left and was on the floor going straight to the V.I.P table in the middle of the room where Pavi, Luigi, and a few other men I didn't recognize were sitting. I peeked from behind the curtain and could see Lenny trying to kiss up to them. Pavi seemed excited of course and Luigi just continued to drink his alcohol. Of all the places in Sanitarium Island, why did they have to come here? Was it really just to torment me? I couldn't believe it.

I closed the curtain and began hyperventilate. "I can't do this. If I screw this up it'll come back to bite me later and Luigi will have an actual excuse to call me a slut!"

Jessica grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. "You are not a slut! No one here is really a slut. Okay, a select few are sluts but, not you, Andrea! People like you and I just do what we can to get by."

"Jessica, aren't you nervous at all? The freaking Largo brothers are out there!"

"Of course, I'm nervous but I'm not going to let myself be intimidated. I'm tougher than that and so are you!"

"Hey, Andrea." Called out a high pitched voice.

Jess and I turned our heads to see another fellow dancer and probably one of the said sluts Jessica just mentioned. Rachel. She was always Lenny's favorite before she turned thirty. She also was never really friendly towards me so I found it a bit disturbing to see a friendly smile on her face.

"If you don't think you can do this, I have something that will make those nerves disappear in an instant." She reached into her bra and took out a very fresh looking vial of zydrate. It was one of my worst nightmares and also a very tempting source at the moment. I couldn't help but stare at it, the glowing aura filling my eyes with hunger. I had used it before during shows back when I was addicted and I could myself itching to do it again. I was about to reach my hand up when Jessica slapped me back to reality and stepped in front of me.

"Fuck off, Rachel! She doesn't want that shit. She's been clean for a good while now and she's not about to slip up because you want to sabotage her performance."

Rachel smirked and tucked the vial back in between her fake breasts. "I wasn't trying to sabotage anyone but if that's what you want then don't let me stop you. Good luck, ladies, you'll need it." She blew a kiss and Jessica flipped her off as she walked away.

"Don't listen to her. You can do this and you can do it without that disgusting corpse snot. Do you understand me, Andrea?" she said in a firm tone.

I sighed, feeling ashamed that I had almost given in. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Jess. I needed that."

"Well, I'm not going to always be there when temptation rises. You need to find the will yourself."

I nodded. "I know and I will."

"Good. Now, let's go knock them dead." She smiled.

I returned the smile and took a deep breath. I willed myself to think of Luigi and Pavi as just regular customers who meant nothing to me. This was my job and I was going to excel either way. All I had to do was have fun with it.

The other girls and I did our final touch ups and got into our positions behind the curtain and stood still as Lenny introduced us.

"Good evening, gentlemen! We have a great show for you tonight! Before we began I just wanted to extend a warm welcome to the great, the incomparable Luigi and Pavi Largo!" The crowd clapped and some cheered. I could see both Luigi and Pavi smiling and nodding there heads in a proud manner. "It's an honor to have you both here tonight and may I also wish you a happy birthday, Mr. Largo!"

Wait, who's birthday was it exactly, Luigi or Pavi's? I completely forgot that birthdays equal a free lap dance! Oh, great, now I was nervous again.

"Now, without further ado, I give you, the most beautiful girls in town! Put your hands together for the lovely ladies of the Black Ribbon club!"

The music began and now the crowd was really cheering. The curtain rose and we began snapping our fingers to the music and stomping our heels. We turned around and smiled with our teeth and began to walk across the stage. Men stood up on the chairs and whistled. We swung our hips and smacked ourselves in the ass making the men holler. We twirled and swung our hips back and forth while glaring seductively at the audience. Individually we each strut to the middle of the stage and proceeded to remove one item of clothing while the others who weren't in the middle dropped to the floor on our backs and put our legs in the air, kicking them. Finally it was my turn.

Because I was the one who would be giving the lap dance, I went last and had to slowly strip down. I carefully removed my gloves with my teeth. Then I dropped to the ground and kicked up my left leg. Jess who was now half naked with her nurse cap and fishnets still on, knelt down and took of my heels then took off my fishnets with her teeth. Then she repeated the same process with the other leg. She put my heels back on and I stood up pushed her away in a playful manner. Then I began to slowly un-button my dress, pulled it off and toss it to the side. I was now stripped down to nothing but my white bra and panties. A chair was brought to the stage and I was pushed down onto it while someone came from behind me and put a blindfold to my eyes. The other girls spread my arms and legs and the crowd went wild.

Finally I was released and I began to walk offstage to face my doom. This was the part I had been dreading. I have to admit, I hadn't taken my eyes off Luigi and Pavi's table the entire time and I could tell they were focused on me. They had done this on purpose. This would have been much easier if they were complete strangers.

I maintained my smile as I made my way towards them but I was inwardly freaking out. I wanted nothing more than run away and hide for the remainder of the show but that was impossible by that point. I had already put myself out there onstage and that was only the beginning. Now I had to get really dirty and do my best to impress and turn on my crazy boss. I finally reached their table and stopped, giving them a sultry look. I did my usual bit off throwing aside one last bit of clothing, in this case my hat and then waited for my cue. Luigi and I stared at each other for a moment and then he smirked, as if to say 'show me what you got'. I took one last breath and then proceeded to climb onto his lap and straddle him. He looked really surprised at first, as if he thought I would back down. What he didn't know was that I could just as stubborn as he was and when it came to my job, I gave it my all, no matter what. Plus I didn't have much opportunity to be bold when working at GeneCo. Fighting the unpleasant feeling in my stomach I began to move, grinding and throwing my head back. The other men howled like wolves and he just watched me, clearly stunned and not bothering to push me away or anything. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not but at this point I just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. I was supposed to stick my chest in his face but I decided to skip that part for the sake of my sanity. Instead I turned around so the back of my head was facing him and I slid down, completing the dance. I stood up as swiftly as I could, trying not look as disgusted as I felt. The crowd cheered and I turned back to face them, giving them one last smirk. We were required to ask them how it was afterward and so I did.

He eyed me for a moment and then shrugged. "Not bad."

Pavi began to applaud me like a madman. I smiled graciously, at least someone liked it. Then again, it _was_ Pavi. "That was wonderful, bella! Absolutely sexy! May I have a turn now?"

My smile then faded and I laughed nervously. "Oh, um, I would Mr. Largo but those are only for who's ever birthday it is."

He then cocked his head to the side, looking confused. "But, it is _my_ birthday."

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

I looked back at Luigi and he gave me the most devious smirk I've seen.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? I honestly don't really know anything about burlesque or how it is performed. I was just having fun with this. I was actually listening to "Teeth" by Lady Gaga ( hence the mentions of teeth XD) when I wrote this because its just so darn catchy. Anyways, I hope I didn't totally butcher this. Review and let me know!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry that it's taken this long to update. I've been super busy with school! I hope this chapter makes up for it. On another note, HOLY CRAP! I can't believe that it's only been 12 chapters and I already have 63 reviews. I feel so incredibly honored. You guys are the best! Thank you all very much for your kind words!_

Rough Chapter 13

The last time I felt this pissed off was when I found out that boyfriend had cheated on me with my ex-friend. That was in high school. Since then I had learned to control my temper relatively well. I had learned that some things just could not be controlled and that sometimes you just had to go with the flow. At this very moment however, all I wanted to do was scream at the top off my lungs. Then after that I would kick that pompous asshole where it hurt. Never had I wanted to hit someone so much in my entire life before I met Luigi Largo. Not only was he making me help him to hurt others but now he practically took advantage of me for his amusement. He tricked me! Not only was I mad but I also felt totally violated. He just sat there and said absolutely nothing while I practically dry humped him! I know, I know it was my decision to get into this business. It may sound hypocritical of me but at least I know who the customers are ahead of time!

I swear if Jessica hadn't pulled me away and volunteered to give Pavi his lap dance herself, Luigi would be in the hospital by now. Well, maybe not that but I would have a least caused _some _damage. I headed backstage before the music began and received a long lecture from Lenny about providing excellent customer service. That jackass! He should have been thanking me! I did my job and I did it well. He was just mad because "the look on my face made it evident that I was both shocked and angry". Well of course I was shocked and angry! Men can be such pigs sometimes. I'd like _him_ to give a lap dance for once and see how he likes it!

Still fuming, I grabbed my coat and left the building. The end of shift was approaching anyway. I knew that I would never hear the end of it when I came back but frankly I didn't care. I didn't even bother to change back into my regular clothes. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I clenched my fists as I walked down the street, passing a group of guys who were talking outside the club. I couldn't stop thinking about how Luigi would start making crude remarks about me whenever I worked for him. He apparently already had behind my back. Now he just has more of an excuse. As I dwelled on my thoughts, I heard the faint sound of a whistle. It took me a moment to turn around and realize those group of guys were hollering at me.

"Hey, baby! I loved your dance! Totally hot!" one of them yelled.

I nodded and gave them a half smile before turning back around. Men had approached me before and had pursued me on more than one occasion. Luckily there had always been witnesses around so nothing serious would happen. Just then I realized I forgotten my pepper spray at home. I needed to be quick.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" he called. "Why don't you just turn that fine ass around and stay a while? How much for a night?"

I stopped in my tracks, smarting at the remark. I was many things but a whore was not one of them. I turned around to defend my ego.

"First of all, dickhead" I began "This place is not a brothel and second, I wouldn't touch any of you for all the money in the world. So why don't you just fuck off!"

With that I turned around and stomped away. Before I knew I was cut off by one of them stepping in front of me.

"You've got some attitude there, girlie."

As more and more of them began to surround me, I tried not to look as intimidated as I felt. There must have been at least four of them. I glared at the creep in front of me. "Get out of my way."

He smirked evilly. "I don't think so. I'd much rather have some fun with you. In fact, we all would."

I tensed up as they came closer and closer, regretting not taking those self defense classes Jessica recommended to me. Still, I wasn't about to let them have me without a fight. So when one of them grabbed my shoulders, I elbowed him hard in the stomach. He gasped in pain and the other took a swing at me. I managed to dodge and then duck under his arm. I ran into the arms of another and yelled in surprise. He tried to grope me and I scratched his face and kicked him in the groin. As he bent over in pain it gave me the chance to run which unfortunately I couldn't do fast enough in heels. Eventually one of them caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. He forced my arm behind my back and threw me face forward against a brick wall. As the side of my face violently hit the brick I screamed both in pain and fear.

"Help! Someone, please, help me!" The sounds of their sick laughter surrounded my ears as I continued to cry and cry for help. I could feel the hem of my coat and dress being pulled up and I felt so helpless, tears now running down my face. No one was coming to help me, this sort of thing happened all the time in this part of the city. What made me an exception to all those other poor women? I shut my eyes and tried to think of something else as they continued to grope me when I felt the pressure of their bodies suddenly pull away. I heard one of them yell in pain and I opened my eyes. I gasped and turned to see a familiar looking man beating the crap out of the guy who first approached me. One of the other guys punched his shoulder and he turned, still gripping on to the other guy and head butted him. I panicked when one took out a switchblade and headed towards him.

"Watch out!" I called.

He swiftly turned and managed to dodge the attack and disarm him at the same time. He kicked the guy down hard with his boot and if he had fallen right his skull probably would have been fractured. As the other three wallowed in pain on the ground, one unconscious, he knelt over the switchblade guy, gripping the front of his shirt and holding the knife to his throat.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" he growled.

"Hey, man, we weren't doing anything wrong!" he said with hands up in defense. "The bitch asked for it!"

"I seriously doubt that. You know what I think? I think that you're all a bunch of pathetic, sick, sons of bitches that need to be taught a lesson." He gave him a sinister grin. "And I'm just the guy to do that. Do you know what I do for a living? Tell me wherever you and your buddies have gotten surgery and I'll give you a hint."

That's when I realized who he was. It was Simmons. The Repo man I had met when I was putting back the scalpel I had used. During our encounter I thought that he seemed way too nice to be a Repo man. Now I could clearly see how deadly he actually was. After his comment the guy was now begging for mercy, pleading for Simmons not to kill him. I remembered what he said to the other Repo man, Jack; they weren't supposed to attack anyone when off the clock. No matter what those creeps tried to do to me, I had to stop him.

"Hey, hold on a second!" I called. Both men turned to glance at me and I gulped as I approached them.

"I think they got the message but you can't kill them now. You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

Simmons sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He turned back to glare at his victim. "You're lucky that I'm off duty right now but be warned. If I catch you around here again harassing her or any other woman, I will kill you. Got it?"

The guy nodded and Simmons released his grip on him. "I'll be keeping this." He said as he tucked the knife in his pocket. He rose and up and turned to me.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding."

That's when I barely felt the blood trickling down my face. It must have scratched when I was shoved against the wall. I brushed two fingers and saw that it wasn't too deep. "I'll be fine."

"Good. Do you live around here?" he asked.

"Not too far from here."

"I could walk you home if you'd like." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, going back to the friendly persona he had when I originally met him. This made me a little suspicious, that he changed his persona so quickly. Was it some sort of act? He did do a courageous thing by saving me but he was also a Repo man for God's sake. What was I to do?

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not a big deal. I offered and I wouldn't want you to run into any more trouble."

He did make a valid point. Based on the way he handled those goons I'd say that no one would be likely to mess with him, hence wouldn't bother be while I was with him.

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go." I gulped and he led me away. I looked back at the damage from the scene. They had all been beaten to a bloody pulp and as gruesome as it was, I was kind of glad. In the back of my mind I wondered if I was a bad person for feeling that way. Then I reminded myself that they had attacked me first. I had cried for help and help eventually came. I did nothing wrong. So why did I feel so tense with guilt?

It was an especially chilly night. I clenched my coat tighter around myself and looked down at the dirty concrete. I still shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to me. I was an inch close to being raped and possibly murdered. To think I had been rescued by a Repo man of all people. We walked in silence for a few blocks until he decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"You don't remember me, do you?" His tone didn't seem irritated or even disappointed, just curious.

"I do remember you actually. I was just surprised to see you there. You came just in the nick of time."

"Well, I heard you screaming and I couldn't just stand there. Especially once I saw it was you."

Now it was time to show my gratitude. "Well you were very brave. I can't thank enough for saving me."

He shrugged. "It's no trouble at all."

I smiled. Then a thought occurred to be. "What were you doing in that part of the city, anyhow?"

He grinned sheepishly at me and chuckled. "Well, to be honest…I came to see you."

I could feel myself beginning to blush. "Me?"

"I had heard from the other Genterns that you worked here and thought that I'd, you know, stop by."

"Oh, I see." Part of me was flattered and the other part what his intentions were.

"It's just too bad; I guess I just got there too late. You were already leaving." He noted as we turned the corner.

"Actually I think you're time was perfect." I smiled. Not only was he able to stop those guys from raping me but he also didn't have the chance to see that humiliating scene with Luigi. Things seemed to work out in a strange way.

He smiled back. "I guess it was. Is this your street?"

"Yes, it is." We walked until we reached the door of my apartment. I slowly walked up the stoop of stairs and took out my keys. Before going inside I turned to thank him once more.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I don't know how to repay you."

He smiled. "There's no need. I wasn't about to let you get hurt. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble?"

Now that was something that I could not promise and so I didn't. Instead I gave him an answer to try and satisfy him. "Well I can't guarantee it. After all, trouble is common in these parts…but I'll try."

"Good. Well then, put something on that cut and have a good night."

"I will. Thank you again Simmons."

"Please, call me Matt."

"Okay, Matt. Good night." I turned to put my key in the hole and was about to turn it when he called me again.

"Andrea…. I'm sorry to bug you but I was just wondering….maybe I should get your number…you know, just in case you need me for anything."

I blushed again. Did he really mean to be an emergency contact or was he flirting? Something told me it was the latter. I thought about it for a moment. It may be good to keep his contact information handy just in case. Plus, I couldn't deny that he was pretty cute. What hurt could it do?

"Sure, Matt. Here, give me your wrist and I'll enter it on your communicator."

He held it out and I typed in my number. A hologram of my profile appeared and the automated voice said that my information had been entered.

"There you go."

"Cool. Well, I guess I won't keep you up any longer. So I'll be going."

"Okay Matt." Then suddenly before I knew what I was doing I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good night." I smiled.

He held his cheek and grinned. "Good night."

I gave him one last wave before I headed inside. I turned on the light and went into my bathroom to search the medicine cabinet for the antiseptic. I found it and poured some on a cotton ball, rubbing it on my scratched face. I hissed as it stung my skin and pondered what caused me to kiss Simmons. Flirting was one thing but I don't think either of us anticipated that I would do that. I pondered whether this might turn into something more. He did seem interested but who knows? I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

Another thought struck me. It had only been a few weeks since I started working at GeneCo and I was already involved with two dangerous men. Luigi, my boss, who was making me do his bidding like some kind of evil minion. Now I was being courted by a Repo man? What the hell?

_Questions or concerns? Review and let me know. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you again for your awesome reviews! The plot is starting to thicken and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. I have to say that a lot of you make good observations. I don't want to say to much without giving anything away but you guys are on track with certain elements to the story or should I say certain characters. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_

Rough Chapter 14

As the beeping of my alarm clock filled my ears, I kept my eyes shut and seriously considered not going to work. I knew that I couldn't avoid Luigi forever but I simply didn't want to have to endure the inevitable comments I was bound to receive. I could just quit but then I would have to find another job and who knows how long that would take? I had a debt to clear and if Luigi did follow through and move up my name further up the list, I would have less and less and time to do so. Damn him. Damn me. If I had just quit my job at the club a long time ago like I had planned I might have one less thing to deal with.

I should have listened to my mother. She had always told me that women who put themselves out there will only give others the opportunity to have certain expectations of them. Not that my mother thinks I'm a floozy or anything; she's always called me the "free spirit" of the family. That's one way to put it I suppose. Mind you, neither of my parents is aware about my job at club. They would die of humiliation for sure. They had enough to deal with anyhow, with my dad being sick. As bad as I feel about keeping things from them, I also feel that they should respect that I'm adult and I prefer to keep some things private. I would die too, if they ever found out what's been going on with me. I hope to God they never find out. I'm their only daughter and I'll be damned if I do anything but make them proud.

With that thought in my mind, I finally rose up, rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. Going to work meant money and the more money I earned, the more I would have to clear my debt and maybe finally be able to move out of this hell hole. Going also meant facing my fears and therefore keep whatever was left of my dignity. So I decided to get dressed and hold up my head high when I got there.

After the taxi dropped me off and I walked through the doors into the building, I couldn't help but notice that the secretary had a smile in place of her usual bored expression. I smiled back, positive that the day would turn out okay after all, which was I why I decided to overlook the snickers I heard behind me. I took the elevator and into the storage room to clock in taking note of some of the smirks thrown my way. Again, I ignored it and proceeded into the kitchen to prepare Luigi's coffee. I mixed it well and carried it up to his room. When I got there however, no one answered the door. I knocked again and called out to him but was only greeted by silence. Reasoning that he may be sleeping in, I left the coffee tray at the foot of the door and headed back downstairs, deciding to process inventory until he called me.

The first hour was fine and I kept myself busy while the laughter continued. I told myself I was being paranoid, that they weren't laughing at me but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw two of my coworkers whispering to each other and specifically point to me. That was all it took for me to lose it. I had no doubt to what they were gossiping about but still confronted them. I got right into their overly made up faces and did nothing to hide my anger.

"Why don't you just make this easier on yourselves and tell me exactly what the hell you think is so goddamn funny about me?"

They giggled. "It's not what you that we're laughing at." One of them answered. "Its what you did."

"Did you seriously give Luigi a lap dance?" the other asked.

I could feel my face burning up with both rage and embarrassment. "It's really none of your damn business, is it?"

That's when they really started to roar with laughter. "So you did then! Wow! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I guess some people are really desperate."

I growled with annoyance and couldn't stop myself from punching her in nose. Their laughter stopped and she cried out in pain, grabbing at her nose. The other covered her mouth in shock and then turned to me.

"What the hell was that for, you crazy bitch?"

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heels. "Oh, boohoo. She needed a nose job anyway."

They both scoffed at me while the other genterns glanced after me, their eyes widened and some mouths agape. The one whose nose I broke yelled something about reporting me to Carla but I didn't care. I was now in search of my next victim. I stomped down the hallway when I saw him approaching from the other end, holding his cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip and I quickened my pace and stood in front of him. He glared down at me and raised his eyebrow. We continued to glare at one another until he gulped the rest of his coffee and spoke up.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I grabbed each side of his arms, causing him to drop his cup as I shoved him against the wall. It had happened so fast that he was so surprised by my abruptness that he didn't have time to react. When he did react, instead of getting angry, throw me back and yell at me, he just smirked.

"Hey, now. What's this all of the sudden? Couldn't get enough of me or what?"

"Shut up! You tricked me into giving you a dance you did not deserve and now you've gone and told everyone about it! Because of you every Gentern is talking about me like I'm some kind of slut! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Okay, listen. First of all I didn't trick anyone. You're the one who climbed into my lap and-"

"Fuck you! You tricked me and now you're spreading rumors about me! While on top of all that you've made me do horrible things at your expense. You're a horrible person! I can't stand you!"

Before I could say anything else he pushed me away and then grabbed my arms, now shoving me against the wall. I could tell that he was angry then but I wasn't afraid. I continued to glare up at him. He narrowed his eyes and I did the same, making him even madder.

"There you go, rambling with your big mouth again." He said.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? If that were the case you would have done so a long time ago." I mocked.

I tried not to look nervous and maintained my stubborn expression when he reached into his pocket and took out a knife, holding in to my neck.

"Don't think I won't." he warned. "There are plenty of other broads here that could work for me. Don't think you're irreplaceable."

I rolled my eyes while secretly hoping that someone would pass by and give me the chance to get away. "Like I said, if you were planning to do it, you would have done it already. So why don't you?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Do you _want _to die?"

Well that's a stupid question. "No but I don't want to put up with your shit anymore."

He sighed. "Do you honestly think that I have nothing better to do than make your pathetic peasant life harder?"

There he goes with the peasant thing again. Dick. He knew that all his money came from daddy dearest. I shrugged.

"What would I possibly have to gain from making you miserable?"

"Well you _do_ seem to enjoy making other's lives miserable."

"Ah, you're talking about our little arrangement. That's a don't ask, don't tell policy remember?"

I scoffed. "All I know is that you seem to get some kind of kick out of it."

He pressed the knife harder against my neck and I could feel a drip of sweat roll down the side of my head. My stomach dropped when he smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Want me to show you what _really_ gives me a kick?"

I was about to answer when we heard footsteps coming towards us. We turned our heads to see it was Pavi. He gave me a once over and then smirked at the position I was in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Luigi backed away from me and adjusted his ascot. "Not at all, we were just talking business."

Pavi raised his brow. "I see. Well, I'm glad that you're here, bella." He said now looking in my direction. "I just wanted to apologize. You see, I was just bragging about your wonderful performance from the other night. Even though I did not get the experience personally I quite enjoyed it. I'm afraid that I may have said too much however for I've noticed that many of the other Genterns have been talking about it. They do like to gossip. This wasn't my intention, I assure you, and I hope you can forgive me."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Luigi. He gave me an expression that said 'You see?' Then I looked back at Pavi who looked more amused then apologetic. Still, there was no use in yelling at him too. "Oh, well…thank you for telling me, Mr. Largo. I can't say that the gossip isn't bothering me but I accept your apology."

He gave a look of false relief. "Grazti, mia cara. I'm glad that all is forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me I must go fetch a surgeon. On my way down I ran into Jeanette and she was horribly injured. Her nose is broken and she claims that you did it, can you believe that?" He laughed and walked away, winking at me and giving me thumbs up as he passed by.

Luigi and I watched as he walked away. Then when Pavi was out of sight we turned to look at one another. There was an awkward silence. So he hadn't spread the rumor after all. Boy, did I feel like an ass. It looked like I had no choice in the matter. I sighed.

"I guess I owe you an apology. I wrongly accused you. Sorry."

He huffed. "Did you really hit that girl and break her nose?"

I paused for a moment, baffled by his sudden question. "…..Yeah."

He said nothing for a moment and then laughed. "Nice!"

I cocked my head in surprise. He was laughing, genuinely laughing. Not in a menacing way but actually sounded amused. Go figure. He continued to laugh as he passed me and started walking down the hallway. That's when I checked my watch and realized the time. "You're going to miss your meeting!"

He threw his hand up as if to dismiss me "Ask me if I care!" I knew that he didn't and so I didn't ask. I didn't really care if he went either way but my evaluation report with Amber was coming up soon and if my description didn't match the behavior she actually saw from him, I would be in serious trouble. He was happier after he went on his little rampages so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Another thought suddenly occurred to me. We hadn't finished our conversation since Pavi interrupted us and I still demanded to know his reasoning behind that crap he pulled at the club.

"Wait!" I ran to catch up with him.

He turned and looked at me rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Now what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why didn't you stop me? You know, the gentlemanly thing to do would have been to politely say no and tell me that it was actually your brother's birthday and not yours."

He scoffed. "Look, I'm sorry that it offended you so much but here's the thing. I'm may be rich but I'm still a guy and you're a pretty girl who was offering me a free lap dance. Do you think any normal guy would tell you to back off?"

I was at a lost for words. One reason was because his reasoning was actually honest and even logical, second because he apologized and third he called me pretty to my face. Not hot but, pretty. I also noticed that he hadn't cursed once since the few minutes we had been talking. That was weird.

"Well…okay then."

He then checked his watch. "So are we done then? Are we cool, because I have things to do."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good. See you tonight?"

"For what?" I asked still in a daze

He rolled his eyes again and I could tell he was getting annoyed. "You know, in the storage room, for our next assignment?"

"Oh, right. Yes, I'll be there Mr. Largo."

"Good. Now quit just standing around there like an idiot. Go make yourself useful. I'll call you if I need you. Try not to screw anything up"

I sighed in annoyance. It seemed that he was back to his usual self. "Fine." With that we went our separate ways and I went back to helping the other Genterns. Naturally I received some dirty looks when I got back but I brushed them off easily. I was about to grab a clipboard when Carla called out to me.

"Andrea! Come here, please!"

Great. The others must have ratted me out after all. I hoped that I she would let me off with a warning and not write me up or anything.

I gulped. "Yes, Carla?"

"I'm just letting you know that you received a telephone call earlier from your mother. You are aware that personal phone calls aren't allowed right?"

"Oh. Yes, I know. I'm sorry I must have forgotten to tell her. It won't happen again."

"That's fine but she said she tried reaching you on your communicator. When I told her you were busy she asked me to tell you it was an emergency. Normally I would say to wait for your lunch break but she sounded urgent. You can call her back now if you'd like."

The nervous feeling in my stomach came back. I had a horrible feeling to what it might be. My mother is a strong woman and she only becomes a wreck for one reason. When someone she loves is hurt. "Thank you, Carla. I'd appreciate that."

She nodded. "Just try and make it quick as possible okay?"

"I will." I assured her. I began heading towards the break room to get my purse when she called me again.

"And Andrea?"

"Yes?"

"Please try and refrain from getting into fights with the other girls. I know that Jeanette's a bitch but still." She smirked.

I sighed in relief and nodded. "You got it."

I hurriedly rushed to break room and tried to not be frantic when I grabbed my communicator out of my purse and dialed my mother's number.

Her profile appeared in the hologram. "Andrea, honey?"

"Yes, mom. It's me. I'm sorry for missing your call. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. It's your father. He's in the hospital. He's had a heart attack."

Oh no.


	15. Chapter 15

_Once again I'd like to thank you all for the lovely reviews! A couple of you actually made me laugh! Thank you for the endless support! Hope you guys like the new chapter!_

Rough Chapter 15

I was at loss for words after my mother told me the bad news. I tried to think of something comforting to say, something to calm us both down. Sadly, I could think of nothing besides to ask her the obvious question.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. The doctors are doing everything they can. He's asleep in one of the rooms right now. I haven't left the hospital."

"Wait, how long has he been there?"

"He went into cardiac arrest at 4AM, honey."

My eyes widened. "What? Mom! Why didn't you call sooner?"

"I figured you were asleep." She said in her innocent tone. "You work long hours don't you?"

"That's not the point. I would have woken up for this!"

"I know you would have but I just didn't want you to worry, I know how you can get."

I sighed. She meant that I worry too much and I suppose I do but only when it dealt with important things like this. "I'm fine, mother but I'm coming down there. I want to see daddy."

"I'm sure he'd love that, darling. We haven't seen you in a while. I'll send you some money."

"No, mom, you and dad need the money more than I do. I'll manage." I knew that it would be costly but there was no way I would take my parent's money.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded firmly. "Yes, mother. I'll head down there as soon as I can. I'll try and get a boat ride tomorrow morning."

"You aren't going to catch a flight?"

"No, mom. Boat rides are cheaper and easier."

"But honey-"

"No buts, mom. I can handle it." I insisted. "Just stay strong until I get there okay?"

"Okay, honey. I'll try. Just please be safe. I love you."

"I will. I love you too, mother."

With that I ended the conversation and her profile disappeared on my communicator. I placed it back in my purse and walked down the dark halls in search of Luigi again. I knew that he would be difficult but I had to be assertive. This was an emergency. Surely even he would understand. I walked back to speak with Carla first and explained the situation to her. She gave me her sympathy and I proceeded to Luigi's office. I knocked on the door twice before he responded.

"It's open!" he called out.

I opened the door and saw that he was doing some paperwork, probably checking records for Amber who hardly ever did paperwork at all. She and Pavi were more concerned with public affairs. One thing I sort of admired about Luigi was he was the more responsible of the two. I coughed and he looked up.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking down again and scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me." I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Largo but I need to ask you something if you aren't too busy."

Luigi shrugged. "Fine but make it quick."

"I just received a call from my mother. My father's fallen very ill and I wanted to request some time off to go and visit him in the hospital."

He scoffed. "Was that all? Fine, whatever, you can leave for the day and go see him if you want."

I gulped. "Well, the thing is, my parents live on the mainland and I'm their only child. I know that my mom's going to need a lot of help. I would need to be gone for at least a week."

Luigi stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, scowling. "That's out of the question. I can't have you gone for an entire week. I need you here."

I knew that he would react that way so I pathetically turned to pleading. "Mr. Largo, please. I've never asked you for anything and I normally wouldn't ask for this much time but it's an emergency."

"Do I look like I give a fuck? You and I have business to take care of around here. What the hell am I supposed to do without you?"

"You could try keeping yourself busy with other matters. You're really good with dealing with the company's corporate matters. Way better than your sister."

"Don't try and fucking kiss up to me. I can tell that you're lying by the look on your face. You're not going anywhere."

"Mr. Largo, c'mon be reasonable!"

"I said no! So stop asking."

I groaned in frustration and walked up to his desk and just stared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not moving from this spot until you say I can go."

He scoffed. "Seriously, what are you, a child? That won't work on me."

I shrugged. "Fine then. I'll just stand here all day."

He huffed. "The hell you will. Get out before I get really angry."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't scare me."

He stood up from his chair moved around the desk and got in my face. "Is that so?"

"That's right." I said maintaining my expression, my arms still crossed. "You can intimidate me all you want but it won't phase me."

He cracked his knuckles. "Andrea, I swear if you don't get the fuck out of my office right now-"

"You'll what? You're not going to do any-" I was interrupted by a sudden punch in the face. I gasped in surprise when his fist hit the left side of my cheek and knocked me to the floor. I lifted myself up and cupped my cheek, looking up at him in shock. I couldn't believe he actually hit me. I could feel the sting on his blow still lingering on my cheek.

"Did that hurt? Well that was me holding back. You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you. You've gotten really brave me with me lately and its pissing me off. Now, as I said before you're not going anywhere so you may as well face it. Now get out of my office."

I rose to my feet and quickly walked to the door, opened it, and left. I was still in disbelief. I honestly didn't think he would do anything since he hadn't for this whole time. Yet, I still wasn't scared. Shocked yes but not scared. I was more frustrated than anything. My family needed me and I had no means of going to be with them without getting into trouble. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

The rest of the day I kept myself busy with small tasks Carla gave me. When Luigi called me to bring him more coffee I avoided looking him in the eye and said nothing. I wanted nothing more to yell at him for being such a creep but I didn't want to get punched again.

Oh, why did I get stuck with the worst boss ever?

That night I changed into a different pair of shoes before Luigi and I left the building. I remembered from the last time to not make so much noise. I also grabbed equipment from the Repo room ahead of time so I wouldn't be caught. The trick was going during the time everyone in the area was on their break. Plus the Repo men generally didn't come around in the day time. I waited for Luigi, wanting to get this night done and over with and still trying to think of ways to get him to agree to give me at least a couple days off. Finally he showed up, holding that night's target. He handed it to me. It was for a man named Trey Walker. He was due to have his kidney repossessed and by the look of it he was a big guy too. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Let's go." Luigi directed. I nodded and walked in front of him without saying anything. In the car ride I stared outside the window and sighed as Luigi happily twirled his knife. We were driven to a secluded area where we could barely hear the faint sound of GeneCo advertisements above us. We stopped in front of an old looking building which I assumed was where the guy worked. We waited in silence in the shadows for the guy to step out. It had felt like a good fifteen minutes and nothing was happening. I checked my watch and saw it was almost 1 o'clock. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Barked Luigi,

"Sorry" I mumbled in annoyance.

"What's your problem? You haven't said much tonight."

"You said it was best if we were quiet during these times. So I'm being quiet."

He raised his eyebrow "Are you giving me attitude again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not at all, Mr. Largo. I'm just following orders."

"Your sarcasm is noted."

"Good." He turned to me and was about to say something else when we heard footsteps. The light in the building had turned off and a tall, dark figure stepped out. This guy was huge. He was at least 6"feet and muscular too. By the look of the t-shirt and sweat pants he was wearing he must have been working out. As I caught a good look of just how muscular he was and saw his mean expression, the pit of my stomach wallowed up in fear. Luigi was no weakling but there was no way he was a match for this guy.

"Mr. Largo." I whispered. "We can't do this!"

"What do you mean we can't do this? We've already come this far. You can't wuss out on me now!"

"Do you not see that guy? He'll crush the both of us!"

"So he's a challenge. I can take him."

"You're crazy! Please don't do this. There must be someone else!"

"Who's there?" boomed a loud voice. "I can hear you whispering."

"Hello, Trey. Have a good work out? I hope you did because it was your last."

"What the hell?" His eyes widened when Luigi stepped out of the shadows. He raised his brow. "What do you want Largo?"

"Nothing much, just your kidney."

The guy just laughed, clearly not fazed. He pointed to his muscles and grinned. "You see these? I've been training to get develop these for quite some time now. Specifically so I would ready when the Repo came for me." He cracked his neck and his knuckles giving Luigi a dangerous smirk. "You're not a Repo man so this should be easy." He then caught of me and smiled with his teeth. "Once I take care of you I think I'll have some fun with your girlfriend afterward."

I gasped and Luigi stepped in front of me and drew out his knife. He then threw off his jacket and chucked it to the ground. "The girl is of no concern to you. If it's a fight you want then come and get it."

"With pleasure." The buff man then began to charge towards Luigi with an animal like cry while Luigi stood still with his knife. Closer and closer the man approached and I was about to yell at Luigi to move but just then he pivoted to the side, cutting the guy's arm in the process. The man hissed in pain and Luigi scoffed at him. "Is that all you got?"

The man growled and then charged toward Luigi again. Again he missed him by a second but this time he managed to dodge the knife and when he least expected he turned and punched Luigi hard in the stomach, causing him to gasp and drop his weapon. I covered my mouth in shock and Trey laughed.

"What are you going to do without your weapon, huh?"

Angry, Luigi stood up and raised his fists to Trey. Trey copied the gesture and they looked like two boxers starting up for a match. Trey threw a punch, Luigi dodged it. Luigi threw a punch and Trey dodged the attack. Luigi throws another punch and gets Trey in the left cheek. Trey growled in annoyance and socked Luigi in the face and Luigi was down. Trey grabbed Luigi's blade that was lying on the cement. Based on the look on his face I knew he was going in for the kill. Panicking I grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at his head. The rock barely hit his shoulder but it caught his attention. He stood and moved away from Luigi with his sights now on me.

"That hurt you little bitch." He muttered.

I froze in fear as he began stalking towards me. I grabbed the scalpel and held it in front of me. "Stay back!" I yelled trying not to seem as frightened as I felt.

As he got closer I swung the scalpel at him and cut the side of his shoulder. He looked down and snorted like a bull. He forcibly grabbed the scalpel from my hand and discarded it. He slapped me down. I kicked and screamed as he jumped on top of me. I scratched his face as he tried to grope me and gasped when he ripped off the neckline of my uniform. He tried to kiss me when Luigi came from behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Get away from her!" he cried as he pulled Trey off of me. In a swift movement he kicked Luigi down with his combat boot before he could be sliced. He looked down at Luigi who was groaning in pain. Grabbing the blade Trey leaned over Luigi and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him up and about to slice his throat.

"No!" I quickly retrieved the large scalpel from the ground and before I knew what I was doing I rushed behind him and drove the blade into his back. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. I dropped the scalpel and stared in shock to see what I had just done. That's when I noticed Luigi was bleeding.

"Hold on!" I said. My instincts told me I needed to make a tourniquet so using the knife I cut of another piece of my dress and folded it up to make it as thick as I could. I held it to Luigi's neck and placed his hand over it.

"Keep pressure on that. I'll call for help."

"N-no. I d-don't want to go home."

"Luigi." I said directing him by his first name. "You need medical attention or else you'll bleed to death."

"I don't want anyone to see me like this!" he insisted.

"If you don't get help soon-"

"I'm not going goddamn it!" I couldn't believe he was still being so stubborn.

I sighed and knelt down to him prop him up. I placed his free arm around my shoulder and then dialed for a cab. "We'll go to my place then. I have a sewing kit and you need stitches."

He stared down at Trey's unconscious form. "What about him?"

I shook my head. "Just leave him there. Someone will find him eventually." I tried to keep my tone calm and firm although I was still in shock in knowing that I had just killed a man.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been so crazy busy with work and writing other material for my fiction class that i haven't had time to write my fanfictions haha. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter because I've revised it so many times. Thank you all again for the AWESOME reviews! Enjoy!  
><em>

Rough Chapter 16

Luigi kept trying to keep his face hidden inside the cab on the way to my apartment. I couldn't figure out if it was because he didn't want to be seen with me or if because he didn't want the cab driver to see him all beaten and bloody. I supposed it was a combination of both. I could tell that the driver was suspicious already when I asked him where to pick us up but he said nothing about. I did notice however that he was peeking at us from the rear view mirror when he thought I wasn't looking. Luigi kept his face turned to the side, looking out towards the window. The driver caught sight of Luigi's wound and coughed before he spoke up.

"Are you sure you folks wouldn't like to go to the hospital?" He sounded genuinely concerned and I was about to answer when Luigi took out his knife, leaned up and held it to the poor driver's neck.

"Don't ask questions. You go where the lady told you to go got it? Now drive, old man, drive!"

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat. "Luigi put that damn thing away and leave alone! You're still bleeding a lot!"

Luigi huffed and tucked the knife away back in his pocket, leaning back on the leather seat. I looked back at the terrified driver and gave him a nervous smile. "Don't pay attention to him. He hasn't had his meds today."

"What?" Luigi sprung back to life and glared at me.

I covered his mouth to silence him and continued. "I'm afraid the hospital isn't an option right now. Please just take us to Rivera Street."

The driver nodded and began to drive faster, wanting to rid us of his vehicle as quickly as possible. Finally we arrived at my street and I thanked him as I handed him the cab fare. We walked out of the cab and I was about to walk up the steps when Luigi coughed and gave me a meaningful look. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the cab driver and he rolled down the window. "Would you mind not mentioning this to anyone?"

"Don't worry lady, I won't. Goodbye now." He rolled up the tinted window and zoomed away, leaving a large trail of smog behind him. I coughed and waved the smoke away. I walked up the concrete steps and took out my keys. I opened the door and turned on the light, stepping aside so Luigi could come in.

Still pressing part of my dress against the side of his neck, he looked around at home, giving off a look of disgust. My apartment was way better the others deeper in the slums but to someone as filthy rich as he it must have seemed like a dump.

"You live here?"

"Yes. Now, please sit down while I go get the first aid kit."

He sighed before sitting down on my old, gray, leather couch. He wiggled around a bit as if he was trying to adjust and I shook my head and went to the closet for the supplies. I took out the first aid kit as well as a needle and some thread from my sewing kit. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I had never given anyone stitches before and if I made one mistake I may hurt him even more. Then again he sort of asked for it when he refused to go back to the hospital. Men and their pride. I took of my Gentern mask and set it on the kitchen cabinet before sitting down next to him.

"Alright, let's see here." I carefully removed the cloth that was now completely bloodstained. I winced at the smell and set it down to the floor. Luckily the wound wasn't as deep as I thought but it would still require some needlework.

"Okay, first I'll have to disinfect it." I took some antiseptic and poured it onto a cotton ball. "This might sting a bit." I pressed the cotton ball to his neck and he winced. The wound bubbled up indicating that he needed more. So I took another cotton ball and repeated the gesture.

"Motherfucker!" Luigi grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm away. "That fucking hurt."

I withdrew my arm from his grasp and glared at him. "I told you it would sting. Stop being a baby. You don't want to get a nasty infection do you?"

He growled and cursed under his breath. "Whatever. Just do your job."

I sighed. "Fine. Now, hold still." I kept dabbed at his wound with the soaked cotton ball until it stopped bubbling. The infection was gone and I leaned in closer to determine what else had to be done.

"Now then, from the looks of it you'll need at least five stitches. Can you handle that or should I get you a stress ball?"

"Don't mock me. Don't you have any zydrate?"

I quickly shook my head. Besides the last thing I needed was an angry Largo high off that drug. That stupid, wonderful drug. "No, no I don't."

He sighed in annoyance. "Just do it then."

I rolled my eyes and resisted sticking the sewing needle right in his eye. "Sure thing, your majesty." I slowly unwind the thread and cut off about a quarter inch and then placed it through the small hole of the pin.

"Wait, you've done this before right?"

I paused and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Um, well not exactly. I've practiced before of course but technically you'd be my first patient."

He threw his hands up in frustration and yelled up to the ceiling. "Oh, that's just great. I'm dealing with a fucking amateur."

I put his hands down and glowered at him, pointing my finger. "Hey! It's your fucking fault that you're in the situation alright? You were the one who insisted that you could take that guy on and you refused to go to hospital where a professional could have easily taken care of you. Just be happy you're not dead."

That shut him right up. I could tell that he was just itching to punch me in the face again. He didn't though. He knew that he had messed up and had no choice but to accept the situation at hand. I placed the needle near his neck and remained calm.

"Hold still." Thrashing around wouldn't do either of us any good so I made sure my tone was firm. I adjusted myself on the cushion and gulped before making the first puncture into Luigi's skin. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him wince and then bite his lip. For a guy who got off so easily on the violence he sure had a low tolerance for pain. I learned in medical school that talking to the patient could help distract them and so I decided to try as I continued to stitch him up.

"You're really lucky. That guy was just about an inch away from cutting your jugular. You may have bled to death."

Luigi huffed. "Yeah, thanks for emphasizing on that. My pea sized brain never would have been able to comprehend the meaning."

"Will you just shut up and let me work here?"

"Well maybe if you would hurry the hell up."

I pulled the thin thread tightly. "With pleasure, the sooner you're out of here the better."

"I couldn't agree more."

Neither of us said a word for a moment until he coughed and muttered under his breath again. "Thanks." His choice was barely audible so I wasn't sure if I heard correctly.

"What did you say?"

He sighed and looked away. "I said thank you, alright? As much as I hate to admit it, you saved my ass back there. I owe you one…..I guess."

I was beyond surprised. The thought of him actually thanking me never once occurred to me. I actually thought that he would have seen it as a part of my job. Hell, I didn't even think "thank you" was in his vocabulary. "…You're welcome."

I knew the polite thing to do was to thank him as well and so I did. I was determined to show him just because our upbringings were different didn't mean that I have manners. "Thank you too, for pulling that creep off of me. I didn't expect that from you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, it was nothing."

I hesitated for a moment but I had to know. "I'm curious though…..why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you save me?"

His grumbled and looked up, as if he were trying to think of a good excuse. "You tell me your reasoning first."

That threw me off a bit. Why did I do it? For one thing we hated each other. I could have easily ran away to save my own skin. Then again I would hate to have him on my conscious too. "I guess it was out of instinct. He did intend to attack me after you. It was kind of self defense."

"Oh."

"At the same time….I wasn't prepared to just stand there and let you get killed. That would have been wrong and you were helpless."

He raised his voice. "I am not helpless!" His pride kicked in again.

"Well, you sure looked like you needed help right there and then. Anyways, it's your turn to me your reasoning."

He shrugged it off, trying to make it seem he didn't care either way. "I panicked and went into some kind I don't know….maybe it was because you're a woman…I mean, I've killed women obviously but…I don't know. If I saw some guy trying to hurt Amber I wouldn't let them. I felt like….like it was duty to protect you or something." I could tell that he was trying to seem macho about it but if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a little embarrassed.

"Oh."

"What's that smell?"

The sudden change of subject confused me. I thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know it's probably your blood."

He didn't look offended but he denied it. "No, it's you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Relax. It smells nice. Is it your perfume?"

"…I don't know…I haven't sprayed any perfume today. I took a shower earlier….its just soap." I tried not to blush because I was beginning to feel embarrassed too.

"Well whatever it is it smells a hell lot better than that cheap, musky crap Amber uses."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that remark. He had just discussed on how protective he really was of his sister yet he still acted like he hated her. That's when I realized the stitching was done. The talking must have distracted me too. I tied up the last bit of thread and used the scissors to cut off the leftovers. "Well there you go. You're all good to go."

"Great, thanks."

He was about to get off the couch when a thought occurred to me. My dad was still sick and he and my mother needed me. Maybe now that Luigi and I made a truce he would allow me to go. I mean he said himself he owed me. "Hold on."

"What?"

"I was wondering… I mean you did say that you owed me right? I still need to visit my parents."

His expression was calm but his tone was had a slight irritation. "I thought I made it clear that-"

Was he seriously going to refuse again? "Oh, c'mon! I just saved your life! The least you can do is allow me some down time. Its not even for me, it's for my family."

"I don't care you're not going anywhere!" He rose of the sofa and I pushed him back down hard. Then I straddled him so he couldn't go anywhere. His eyes widened.

"What are you-"

I held up the needle to his face; and glared down at him. He was not getting away that easily. He had nothing to threaten me with and he was once, I had the upper hand. "If you don't let me go I will pop every single one of those stitches, inflict another wound on your ass and let you bleed to death"

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts."

To prove my point I quickly cut the top stitch on his neck. "Oh don't I?"

He hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wonder the same about you. Now is the answer still no or should I pop another seam?"

He growled and I held the needle under the second stitch. "Alright, alright, fine! You have my permission to go. For one week but that's it. Are you happy?"

I smirked. "Very. Thanks for your cooperation." I popped the other seam anyway.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"_That_ was for punching me in the face earlier. I think we're even now." I got off his lap and let him up. He rose up and we glared at each other for a moment. I thought that he might hit me again. So I held up the scissors in defense. He scoffed at my lousy weapon but did nothing. Instead he crossed his arms.

"Just so you know when you get back your work is going to be twice as hard."

I brushed it off easily. "Fine by me. I can take whatever you throw at me."

He smirked got in my face. "Yeah? How about this?" He grabbed my lower back and brought me closer to him. I was about to stab him with the scissors when he grabbed my wrist and threw them aside. Shit. What was he going to do? He released my arms and grabbed my shoulders. Then without warning he attacked my mouth with his own. I gasped in surprise and tried to squirm away but he held on tighter. I kept my mouth clenched tight. When I realized he wasn't letting me go anytime soon I just closed my eyes and waited for him to finish. Finally he released me and gave me a devious smirk, like the one he gave me at the club. I was at a loss for words.

"…..what was that?" I finally said.

"_That _was because I wanted to. See you later." With that he opened the door and walked out of my apartment leaving me dumbfounded in the middle of the room. I pressed my fingers to lips and realized the kiss wasn't as bad as I thought. That was weird.


	17. Chapter 17

_I know I'm such a slacker. I'm so sorry for this late update. I really hope you guys haven't given up on me. I kept trying and trying to find time to write but its been crazy busy. I hope this chapter doesn't totally suck since I haven't written in a while. Please tell me what you think and have a Happy Thanksgiving!_

Rough Chapter 17

I double checked everything in my suitcase to make sure I had everything I needed for the trip to my parent's house. I wouldn't need much since I still had a spare toothbrush and other essentials back over there anyway. It was even better because traveling light was always the best option. It would be easier to carry and keep track of. You never knew how many per boat ride there would be. Of course there was a weight limit but you can never be too sure. I called ahead of time to purchase a ticket as well so I wouldn't be stuck in line. I made sure all the lights were off; windows were closed, and left some food out for Gabriel before I headed out. I locked the front door and walked down the steps to whistle for a cab. Unfortunately I had to make a pit stop at GeneCo before my trip so I could drop off my leave-of-absence form. Jessica was nice enough to tell Lenny that I would be gone for a while. I knew he'd be irritated but at least he was way more understanding than Luigi. I still can't believe that kissed me, the creep. He totally caught off guard. I still don't understand why he did. Probably just to prove a point. Like he could do anything he wanted with me. I'll show him. If he tries anything like that again I'll kick him where it hurts.

Finally the cab arrived and took me to enormous GeneCo tower. I leaned forward to talk to him, hoping he was friendly.

"Would you mind watching my stuff while I just run in really quick? I just have to drop off this form." I waved the paper at him a smiled.

"Okay but hurry up. I'm sure I got plenty of other people waiting for my services, you know?" He knocked on his watch with his finger and gave me a meaningful look.

"Okay, thanks. I'll hurry." I opened the door and hopped out, fast walking to the front entrance into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hey. I'm just here to drop this off for Carla." I handed the form to the secretary.

"Name?" I resisted rolling my eyes. She knew my name by then.

"Andrea Reyes."

She glanced at me and then over the form. "Alright, you're free to go."

I nodded and turned back towards the door when I heard someone call my name. "Hey, Andrea! Wait up!"

I turned my head to see Matt, the Repo man who had saved me from that group of thugs a while back. I hadn't seen him or heard from him in a while and I was sure he had lost interest.

I smiled politely. "Oh hey, Matt. Good to see you again." I extended my arm and we exchanged an awkward side hug.

"Yeah, long time no see." He smiled. "How've you been?"

I smiled sheepishly as I heard the cab driver honk his horn. "I've been better. Listen I'm really sorry, I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go, I have a cab waiting."

"Oh, I can pay for it if you want." He reached into his pocket but I put up a hand in protest.

"No, no. It's not that, I'm actually going to the mainland and I need to catch my boat before it leaves."

His smiled faded to a disappointed gaze. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess you better go then."

I nodded. "Thanks for understanding." I turned back around towards the door and gave him a small wave. "See you around. Have a good week."

I pushed the door open and just as I was walking down the stairs I stopped when I heard my name being called once more. Matt flagged me down once again, this time with a look of urgency. "Wait! I'm sorry to bug you but before you go I wanted to ask you something."

I shrugged. "Um, okay." The driver honked again. "Just a second! So what's up?"

Matt rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Okay, I know it's kind of sudden but I was wondering. When you get back from your trip did you want to…get to together sometime?"

My face flushed. "You mean like a date?"

"Well, yeah. I mean that is if you wanted to."

I contemplated this for a moment. True he was a nice guy and I did owe him. Then again this was so out of the blue. He and I barely knew each other. He looked so eager, like a dog waiting for a bone or something. Okay that was a bad metaphor. Still, I couldn't just flat out reject him. "I'm very flattered but….can I have sometime to think about it?"

He grinned. "Sure! Let me know your answer when you get back. A week should be enough time to think it over right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. I'll let you. Um, thank you."

"No problem. Have safe trip now, beautiful. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you. " He winked at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, bye now."

I jumped into the cab before he could say anything else. He sure was persistent. I suppose one date wouldn't hurt but he I only met a couple of times. Hold on a second, did I ever tell him I was visiting my parents? Well whatever. It must have slipped my mind.

Sure enough when I was dropped off at the dock there was two lines formed. One line was to purchase tickets while the other was to pick them up. Luckily that line was shorter. I got my ticket and stepped onto the boat with the other passengers. After the security guards checked my luggage they handed me a surgical mask. The ocean, once beautiful, or so I've been told was now contaminated with dead bodies. Corpses of those whose families couldn't afford to bury them properly or those who were repossessed before Geneco decided they ought to pick up their messes.

The water was dark and the smell was terrible, the air even more polluted than that of in the city. It's the reason why people usually don't bother traveling to the mainland. This was an urgent matter though and if it meant that I had to inhale some toxic fumes so be it. It would only take an hour or so anyway. Soon everyone was boarded and the horn of the boat honked, indicating our take-off. The cold air chilled my face and I tucked hands into the pockets of my coat, taking one last look at the city before the it disappeared into the fog, wondering how much would change in a week.

One hour and fifteen minutes later I arrived at my parent's house and was happily greeted by my mother. The door swung open and my mother came at me with open arms and pulled me into a crushing hug. "Andrea!"

I returned the hug in kind, squeezing her tight. "Mom! It's so good to see you."

She broke away from the embrace and cupped my cheek. "Oh, honey. I'm so glad that you made it here safely. Here. Let me help you with that." She bent down to grab my suitcase but I stopped her immediately.

"No, mom. It's okay really. I got it." I grabbed my luggage and followed her inside, looking at all the surroundings. The main land was so different from the city. It had actual suburban areas with one story houses and the sky was much clearer; I could see the sun. The best thing about the mainland though was that it had nature, real nature. I noticed that there were even a few flowers planted in the front. I bent down to take a whiff and the sweet aroma made me smile. The synthetic flowers that were grown in Sanitarium Island had no smell. Of course most of it was kept in a glass house to preserve what was left of trees, flowers, and other plants.

I rose back up and went to into the house. The décor was simple but the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. I set my suitcase in my old room which was spotless despite the fact that I haven't slept in it for a long time. My mom was such a neat freak and liked her house clean from top to bottom. I unpacked my suitcase and then joined my mother in the living room. "So how are you? How is dad holding up?"

My mom poured me a cup of coffee and sat next to me on the couch. "He's….better. He's regains a little more strength each day but he's still on bed rest I'm afraid."

"Which hospital is he staying at?"

She took a sip of her coffee. "Lady of Mercy hospital. They don't have all the latest technology but you know your father. He refused to stay in one of those GeneCo hospitals."

That was true. My father had always hated GeneCo. He said it was an abomination and that the Largos were a sad excuse for a family. Of course he could never fully escape GeneCo. Even the hospitals on the mainland were required to seek out help from GeneCo if they needed any supplies. In exchange they were allowed to run their business in their own way, except when it came to surgery. I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled to learn that I became a Gentern. "He's mad at me, isn't he?"

She shook her head. "He's not mad. A bit disappointed but not mad. I can't say I disagree with him. I don't know why you had to go and get that surgery, dear. The eyes you were born with were worked just fine if I remember correctly."

"Technically these are the eyes I was born with mom."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. You only "dyed" them. Still, I think it was unnecessary."

"Mom-"

"Nevermind. It was your decision, dear. Your father and I agreed to let you make your own choices when you moved out into the city. Now then, shall we go visit him?"

I gulped down my coffee and nodded. "Yes, mom. I want to see him."

We drove in her old van to the hospital where a nurse directed us to his room. She knocked on the doorway. "Mr. Reyes, you have a couple of visitors. Your wife and daughter." She moved out of the way and revealed my father lying in the hospital bed. He looked more tired than usual but he still smiled.

"What's that you say? My daughter?"

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, holding back a few tears. "Yes, father, it's me."

He pulled me into a hug and pet my hair. "Andrea, mija, it's so good to see you."

"Hey, daddy. I missed you. I came to visit as soon as mom called me with the news." I backed away and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled softly. "I've been better, mija, but I'm managing. I'm still alive and I'm even better now that you're here."

That's when I allowed myself to cry "Oh, dad. I'm so sorry that I haven't come to visit sooner. Things have just been so busy." It was a petty excuse but I couldn't think of anything else to say. There was no way was letting my parents know of what exactly I've gone through to come and see them.

He wiped my tears away. "I understand, don't cry. You've got your own life now. How are things down in Sanitarium?"

He shrugged. "They're all right, dad. I got a new job."

"You mother told me. Gentern, hm?"

I gulped and nodded. "I know that you don't exactly approve but trust me, dad, I wouldn't have taken the job if I knew it wouldn't help me in my career. Working at GeneCo will look great on my resume. I can work my way up to become a real nurse."

"That's fine, mina. Your mother and I only want what's best for you; even if it means working for that corrupt company."

My mother jumped to change the subject before my dad went on about his job as a factory worker and the value of living for something other than surgery. "Well, anyways, anything else new, sweetheart, any new boyfriends we should know about?"

I groaned. "No, mother, no boyfriend. And before you ask, no, I don't have my eye on anyone." I didn't tell her that there was any possibility of anyone being interested in me either.

"Calm down, I was only teasing. We figured you may not be into dating for a while after your big break-up with Christopher."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Mom, I really don't want to talk about that so please stop bringing it up." I already had two other men on my mind and I didn't want another.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just can't help it. You just haven't been in touch for quite a while and it's my job to know what's going on in my daughter's life." She spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know mom and I'm sorry but you know you guys could have contacted me sooner if dad was sick." I turned to look at him again. "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, mija. You know I'm usually as healthy as a horse."

My mother took my father's hand and nodded in agreement. "It's true, dear; your father just overworks himself."

"Well it wouldn't be such a problem if you weren't so stubborn to get a replacement."

My father's smile faded into a stern expression and I instantly regretted making that comment. "Andrea, we've talked about this. I can't blame you for acting the way the rest of your generation does but I will not take part of that blasted company!"

My mom shushed him. "Arturo, please calm down. You don't want to strain yourself."

"I'm fine Marina. I just wish our daughter would understand the risk of how she's living."

I tried not to look as ashamed as I felt. "Dad, I'm well aware of the kind of life I live, believe me. I understand your traditional ways but you have to respect my choices."

"I do respect them mija, just don't expect me to like them."

Suddenly the doctor appeared, knocking on the door and holding a clipboard under her arm. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Reyes but I have your test results here."

My father's expression turned friendly once again. "Oh, don't worry about it. Please come in."

"So how am I looking doctor?" We all took a deep breath as we waited for the doctor to answer.

She flipped through the paper on the clipboard and frowned. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Reyes. I'm afraid that your blood pressure and cholesterol levels are far too high."

My mother gasped. "What does that mean, doctor?"

The young doctor hung her head low and broke the bad news to us. "Unfortunately it means that without a transplant, you will die within a few weeks."


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys inspire me to keep going! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

Rough Chapter 18

"Without a transplant, you will die within a few weeks." The doctor's words repeated in my head over and over and I felt a sudden ache in my heart. My mother gasped and placed her hand over her mouth then burst into tears. My father squeezed her tightly as she bent down to hug him. I could do nothing but stand there in shock. I turned and glared at the doctor.

"How could you have let this happen?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. We did everything we could but we just don't have the proper technology. The only thing I can do is recommend immediate surgery."

"How much would it be?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter, mija." My dad protested. "I won't be getting surgery."

"Dad, listen to me-"

He gave me a stern look. "Andrea we are not discussing this."

"Did you not just hear her?" I yelled frantically "You need this surgery or you'll die! I'll pay for it. I'll pay for everything!"

He raised his voice. "This isn't about money. I would much rather die then take part of anything GeneCo has to offer. And I'm sorry but you can't possibly pay. You have your own debt to clear."

"You father is right." My mother jumped in. "Do you want the Repo man after him as well?"

I was shocked she would suggest such a thing. "Of course I don't! But I can't just sit back and let him die! Ugh! Why must you two always be stubborn?"

I couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. I pushed past the doctor and stormed out of the room. I ran down the hallway until I found a bathroom. I went inside and entered one of the stalls, locking the door shut. I banged my fist against the wall and screamed in frustration. The sting of the hard tile caused a pain in my wrist and I drew back and then leaned back against the door of the stall. I grabbed at my hair and then let myself slide down. As I sit there on the dirty bathroom floor I let the tears fall freely from my face. I buried my head in my hands and cried openly into my palms.

Out of all the millions of people out there why did this have to happen to my father? He was a good man, a good husband to my mother and an even better father to me. He supported the both of us for all these years with his hard work and dedication. He didn't deserve this. Not only was he dying but he refused treatment. This whole thing was so fucked up. I felt so helpless.

Damn it. I groaned and stood up, leaning against the stall door and unlocked it. I pushed it open and slowly walked to the sink. I stared at me reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and mascara was smeared on my cheeks. God I looked pathetic. What was I doing anyway? Crying like a little girl while my father's life was on line wasn't going to accomplish anything. I turned on the faucet and washed my face with the cold water. When I was finished I turned it off and took a deep breath. If my dad didn't want to get a heart financed by GeneCo, I had to respect his wishes. The best thing I could do was to put on a brave face for him and spend as much time with him as I could.

I walked out of the restroom and headed back to the hospital room. Sure enough my mom was still there with my dad. She looked worried and my dad seemed to be trying to comfort her. Typical dad, trying to help even when it was him in the desperate situation. I cleared my throat and they both turned and looked at me.

I grabbed at my arm and held my head in shame. "Hey. I wanted to apologize."

My dad's eyes softened but I could hear the disappointment in his voice." You acted like a child, Andrea."

I nodded. "I know I did and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I guess I just panicked. Forgive me dad."

"Come here, mija". My dad beckoned me over and I sat down on the side of his bed. He took my hand. My mom placed put her arm around me. "Now listen to me. I know that this is hard on you but you have to be tough. I may not look it but I'm terrified right now. I don't want you to worry though. We'll get through this somehow. I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded and choked back more tears. "Yes, dad. Of course I will…for you."

The rest of the week seemed like to pass by quickly. The doctor released my father from the hospital when he insisted that he felt fine. He came home with us along with a prescription of anti-anxiety pills for my dad and note informing us to keep him from any activity that might take up his energy. There wasn't much we could do but talk with him as he rested and watch TV. My dad kept apologizing to me, saying that he had wanted to do something fun when I visited but I insisted that his health was more important. I made him stay in bed for most of the day, following the doctor's advice. I helped my mom clean and told her about my life in the city when she asked about it. Of course I had to omit the part about my job at the club….and Luigi. If she knew about what had been going with that she'd die of shame for sure. Finally the last day of my visit arrived and my father demanded that we all get out of the house and get some fresh air. We settled on a little trip to the beach. I have to admit I loved looking out at the cleaner part of the sea since it was rare. We spent the whole day walking with our bare feet in the sand and collecting sea shells. My father seemed to be having a good time so I was happy. Unfortunately it ended all too soon and I was back in Sanitarium.

I hugged my parents tightly before I left and it was hard to let go. Their faces wouldn't disappear from my mind and it was hard to concentrate back at work. I wasn't responding to Luigi's orders and I was too drained to feel embarrassed when I saw him. I could tell this was pissing him off but I just didn't care. He finally addressed my bad mood when the day was winding down to an end and he had me filing paperwork in his office.

He slammed his fist on the desk and glared down at me. "Alright, what's with you today? I give you one week of vacation and this is the thanks I get?"

I sighed. "I have a lot on my mind. Sorry I'm not chipper like you want me to be."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. I blinked. "I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you again. Either way I'll get some reaction out of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Do whatever you want Luigi. I won't care either way."

He released my chin and cocked his head. "What the fuck? Did someone die or something?"

I grimaced up at him and he put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay calm the hell down. Look as soon as you're done filing this paperwork for me you can go home."

I raised my brow. He was actually letting me off the hook? "Don't you need my help with another job tonight?"

He huffed. "You're won't be much help when you're all mopey like this. It's only irritating me."

I shrugged. "Okay fine by me."

"You're welcome." He snapped.

"Thanks." I answered sarcastically. He leaned down at me again and grabbed my shoulders, digging his nails into my shoulders. He narrowed his eyes. I narrowed mine back at him and he growled. I waited for him to make a move when we heard Amber call him from outside.

He released his grip on me and stood up, adjusting his ascot and looked at me one more time. "You're asking for it."

With that he left me alone in his office to finish the paperwork. I finished around 8'oclock. I wasn't used to going so early but I wasn't complaining. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I placed the files in the cabinet and locked it. Then I rose from the desk, turned off the lights and left. I sighed as I walked down the empty hallway and waved at another Gentern who was passing by with a tray of lungs and livers in jars. After she passed me I continued walking towards the elevator when a thought struck me. I stopped and thought for a moment, as if a light bulb suddenly appeared in my head. I turned my head back towards the other Gentern and waited until she turned the corner. When she was gone from my sight I went back the way I came and headed down to the storage room. I checked to see if anyone was around and as soon as I was sure I was alone I proceeded to the section where they kept the hearts….

"Graves?" I walked around the alleyway in search of the man when I found him doing business as usual, currently injecting zydrate into the thigh of some junkie. I called his name again and he finally acknowledged me.

"Ah, hey, gorgeous. How've you been?"

"I've been better, look can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, as you can see I'm a little busy here so if you want pay for your hit that way you'll have to wait."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not looking to score Graverobber. I need a favor and it's urgent."

He turned and looked at me and I gave him a look to let him know I was serious. "Alright. Let me just finish up with this guy here."

I waited until he was done and then quickly grabbed his arm before another junkie snagged him. I pulled him away from the crowd and into a corner. When we were finally alone I let him go.

"Okay so what's up?" he asked crossing his arms.

I decided to cut right to the chase. "Didn't you once tell me that you know a guy who transports Black Market items overseas?"

He shrugged. "Yeah I know a guy, why?"

"I have something that I need to ship out."

"You mean that thing that you're carrying right there?" He gestured to the small pouch I was carrying. I nodded and held it close to me.

"Alright but you should know that this guy isn't cheap. And he only accepts cash."

"I don't care about the money, not right now. All I need to know is how to contact this guy and if he's trustworthy."

"Trustworthy? I guess you can say that. He has a lot of clients anyway."

That was all I needed to hear. "Good. Now where and when can I find him?"

"Hold on a second. Just exactly what is that you're trying to send out?"

I looked away and mumbled under my breath. "A heart."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious? A heart?"

"Does he not transport organs?"

"He'll transport anything you ask him to but are you sure you want to take that risk? Others have tried that before and they all ended up getting executed."

I gulped. "I know but I need to do this. It's for my father. He's dying and he needs a transplant ASAP."

He raised his eyebrow. "So why not just finance one for him here?"

I groaned. "I have my reasons okay? If he can't come here then I'll need to send it to him."

He looked me dead in the eye." You stole the heart too didn't you?"

I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent even though I was freaking out on the inside. "So what if I did?"

"So what? Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught?"

I nodded and maintained my stern expression. "Yes, I'm well aware of the risk I'm taking…..but I can't be bothered with that right now. If my dad dies, my mom will be left all alone and I couldn't just ignore it when I was practically surrounded by the means to save him. If I could just get a heart to him without him having to risk going in debt…"

He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Alright. I get your point. I'll help you just this once."

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you, Graves. Now I just need to ask you one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind delivering the heart to the guy yourself?"

He let go of my shoulders and stepped back. "What? Why do you want me to deliver it?"

"Because you're sneakier and stealthier than me; you have experience with running from the cops in case there's any trouble. I just need to buy a little time. I want to know that the heart ships out safely without the cops on my tracing back to me."

He glared at me." So you want them on my tail instead? Nice."

I shook my head." It's not that. I just want to make sure the surgery goes well. If you somehow get caught feel free to blame it on me. I won't deny it. I'll even pay you."

He paused and considered it for a moment, rubbing his chin. "…Well okay then, I'll do it."  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. I owe you Graves! I owe you big time!"<p>

"Yeah you do but it's alright. I know you're good for it."

I broke away and nodded. "I'll pay you back I swear."

"I know you will. I'll meet you at your place tomorrow and you can give the money then. Sound good?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I got it. Well I have to go home and store this now before anyone sees me. See you later! Thanks again!"I turned on my heels to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Andrea." I turned back around and Graverobber gave me a serious look. "Be careful." I nodded and ran all the way home.


	19. Chapter 19

_I_ _know its been such a long time since my last update! I just got super busy with finals and then the holidays came and things got busy with that and ugh! I'm so sorry! I really hope you guys haven't given up on me or this story because I do intend to keep going. As always I appreciate each and every one of your reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for last time!  
><em>

Rough Chapter 19

I stared at the stolen heart I had stored in my freezer. It was in a plastic bag but it would take some time and a serious cleaning before I would store anything else in there. I shut the freezer door and leaned against my kitchen counter. I was feeling a strange mixture of disgust, hope, and fear. I was disgusted with myself not only because I had stolen a human organ, artificial or not, but the fact that I had stolen something. Never in my entire life had I taken anything that didn't belong to me. I knew that I was no crook; it wasn't as if I had taken the heart for myself. I was doing this for my family, so my father could live a little longer. My own heart was in the right place but I also put my job in serious jeopardy.

When I came home that night all I could think about was the security cameras that were more than likely set up. I was totally silent and I double checked to see if anyone else was in the storage room. There was no one in sight but damn it how could I not remember the cameras? There was no way Amber would leave an area unmonitored. Someone must have seen the footage. I wouldn't doubt it if the GeneCops showed up at my door any minute.

I held my hand to my stomach, feeling completely nauseous. But there was no time for me to get sick. I was meeting Graverobber in an hour. I had already went to bank and made a big withdrawal. The plan was for me to give him the money along with the heart and he would deliver while I basically wait to hear from the doctor. I had already agreed to pay her off as well. I called her office and while she was hesitant she too agreed the cash would be worth it. All together I had spent nearly two grand on this operation though at this point I didn't care about the money. What was important was keeping my dad alive. As soon as I was sure he would be okay then I'd worry about saving my own skin again.

I left the kitchen and went to my room to get dressed. After changing into some jeans and black tank top I grabbed a matching hoodie and went back to the kitchen. I thought it might look suspicious if I were walking around with a travel freezer and nothing else so I had no choice but to place it a paper bag and place it inside my purse. Disgusting yes but I needed to be subtle as possible. I checked my watch and saw that it was 4AM. Time to head out; Graves needed to meet the other dealer around 4:30. The good thing about this happening so early I the morning was that the more important people A.K.A the Largos would still be asleep and less GeneCops would be out. The downside was that there were bound to be some weirdos lurking about. I grabbed some mace before I headed out the door.

As I headed toward my destination, I thought about was Luigi and our deal. I was still horrified about the last incident when his intended victim fought back. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that it was self-defense I still ended someone's life. The really scary part was that after thinking about it more and more, I realized that I had been all too quick to do it and for what? A man I hated? Then again he did save my life and offered me salvation in a sick way. If I continued to play his little game, he would clear my debt which was approaching closer and closer everyday. Help him hurt others to stay alive.

I thought again about how he kissed me. It was so out of the blue and when I asked for his reasoning he said that he wanted to do it. Why on Earth would he want to do that? I was under the impression that he disliked me as much I disliked him. Well, I suppose he is a man after all. He probably wanted to show him dominance, the jerk. He hadn't tried anything with me since then but I remember the conversation I over heard with him and Pavi. Sometimes I out of the corner of my eye, I see him watching me. There are times I think he's just making sure that I don't screw anything up; but, other times I could swear that he was looking at my backside or my chest. I'm sure he's used to being around plenty of gorgeous women but I'm his assistant and I'm around more. I do my best to ignore his gazes though since I figure he's more of a closet pervert than out in the open like his brother.

Then again maybe he's not used to being in the company of a woman this often. Obviously he has his sister but they fight all the time and the majority of the other Genterns are afraid of him. I suppose in a way, I'm still afraid of him too but the fear has melted into a…well I'm not really sure how to explain. It's as if I'm almost comfortable with his presence, I've gotten so used to it. Obviously I still feel uneasy whenever we go on our little "hunts" but when I do work around the office it's so bad. I think I've even gotten used to his constant complaining. He doesn't even yell as much, more like whines like a spoiled child which is annoying and humorous at the same time. His anger isn't always directed towards me and there have been times when we've had decent conversation. Wait why am I thinking about this anyway? I need to focus!

With my hands in my jacket pocket and purse hanging on my shoulder I walked down the dimly lit streets of Sanitarium, keeping my hood up and doing my best to maintain a low profile. I passed by a group of sleeping homeless men and quickened my pace. I didn't want them to wake up and beg for money. Not that I wouldn't spare some change but I just wanted to do what I needed to do as fast as I could so I could go home.

I finally arrived at my destination, an alley naturally. It would either be that or a graveyard. Holding my purse close to me I whispered. "Graves?"

"Over here, babe." A familiar voice replied. He emerged from the shadows and waved me over.

I approached him and took the paper bag out of my purse, handing it to him. "Okay so here it is."

He opened it and slightly winced at the sight. "Wow. That's pretty gross."

"I know. I'll have to figure out how to get the smell of blood out of my purse. Anyways here's your money." I took out the wad of cash for him and his associate and he began counting it as soon as he took it. I thought that was a little rude. Didn't he trust me? Then again you can never be too careful in this world anymore. He stuffed the cash into his trench coat and looked up at me

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't do you really think I would risk this much? Or spend this much money for that matter?"

He shrugged. "I guess not. It's your call, kid."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a kid. I know what I'm doing." I tried to sound as sure of myself as possible because in reality I feared not only for my life but my family as well. If anything went wrong we could all be killed. Graverobber must have sensed this because he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do you now? If you know what you're doing then why did you seek my help?"

I scoffed placing my hands on my hips and turning around, pretending to be offended. "You didn't have to agree to help me you know. I thought that you might appreciate the payment."

Even though I had turned my back I could practically see his smirk. He snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Oh, I appreciate it alright but that's not the reason why you sought me out is it?"

I was used to this so I wasn't bothered by the gesture. "No, it's because you have connections" I pried his hands away and pushed away turned to face him again. "And you're sneaky."

He laughed. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Now, I really have to get home now. I have work in a few hours."

"Okay. I'll make sure my associate gets this. Wait hold on a second. How exactly do you plan to make sure your old man even gets the surgery? No surgeon in their right mind would use a stolen organ."

"No but they would for the right price."

"Wouldn't we all?" I nodded in agreement. You know what they say. Gold makes the world go round.

"Thanks again for all your help. I owe you one."

He shrugged. "For you it's not such a big deal."

I couldn't help but smile. "That's sweet, Graves."

He winked. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't. See you around!"

"See ya, kid."

I gave him a wave and ran out of the alley. I slowed down as soon as I was on the street again, sighing in relief. The heart was no longer in my hands and although I know that didn't necessarily mean that I was off the hook, I still felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I yawned. I had to go to work in about two hours and I hardly got any sleep the previous night. It was going to take a lot of caffeine to keep me moving. I even considered drinking that black crap Luigi drank. It seems to get him all hyped up even without the sugar. I snickered at the thought of Luigi and I having coffee together. We probably couldn't even maintain a normal conversation for five minutes. I was too busy letting my thoughts wander that I didn't notice that somebody had crept up behind me.

"Good morning."

I jumped and instinctively took out my mace aiming it at whoever had snuck up on me.

The dark haired man put up his hands in defense. "Whoa, easy! Didn't mean to scare you!"

I relaxed as soon as I realized who it was. I let out a deep breath and put the mace away. "Oh my God, Matt, it's you. You really freaked me out there for a second."

He gave me an apologetic look. "I know I'm sorry about that. I saw you from across the street and thought I should come and say hi. What are you doing walking around the streets so early?"

I cocked my head. "You were across the street? I could have sworn the streets were dead a minute ago. I just….couldn't sleep. I thought I'd go for a walk, get some fresh air." Not that the air is particularly fresh. How did he get over here so fast and why did he sneak up on me? He could have called out my name or something.

"Ah, I see. Having a little insomnia?"

I rubbed my arm and looked away. I realized that I had no makeup on and I probably had bags underneath my eyes. "Yeah kind of. So why are you out here?"

"Just taking care of some business, you know Repo man stuff."

My eyes glanced over his black shirt and baggy cargo pants. I also noticed he had no helmet or weapons on him "Really but you're not wearing your uniform."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't repossess someone so early in the morning." He chuckled as if repossession were a laughing matter. "I was investigating."

"Investigating?"

"I had to find the homes of my new-you know. So I know where to find them."

Guess that's one of the reasons why the people die so fast. "Oh. I see. I always thought that Amber or Luigi would give you the assignments location."

"Well they do for the most part but it's up to us as Repo men to know the victims habits. What they do and where they may go. They're always on the run you know."

I laughed uncomfortably. He was starting to sound a bit like Luigi. "Yeah."

He smiled. "Well anyway enough about me. How was your trip?"

I was so tired that I didn't answer right away. "My trip? Oh, it was okay."

"Did something happen?" he asked, sounding concerned.

I frowned. "Well my dad was in the hospital and he's not doing very well." "But he'll be getting surgery very soon!" I quickly added.

"Well great, at least he'll be cured soon right?"

I quickly glanced at my watch and realized the time. I had to go if I wanted to catch any more sleep. "Right. Well it was nice seeing you but I really should get back home. I have work soon."

"Oh, no problem. I'll walk you home-"he began

"No!" I coughed and softened my tone. "I mean its okay. It isn't that far of a walk."

He looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine." I insisted. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your investigation."

He looked slightly confused for a moment. "Oh, right, my investigation. Well, okay but before you go; I have to know your answer."

"My answer for what?"

"That date I asked you for remember? You said you'd think about it." He smiled anxiously.

"Oh! That's right." Too be honest I completely forgot about that. I didn't think anything of it. It wouldn't be polite to leave him hanging again but I wasn't even sure I wanted to go out with him. We barely knew each other and he was so persistent it was almost…then again I dates are a way of getting to know a person and one night out with the guy couldn't hurt right? "Well, I….I don't see why not."

He grinned, showing off his white teeth. "Great! How does Friday night sound?"

I smiled back, trying to match the enthusiasm. "Sounds great, see you then." I waved good bye and told him to have a nice day before he could say anything else.

I managed to get a half hour of sleep before my alarm went off. I groaned. I seriously considered calling in sick but I knew that Luigi would let me have it if I did so I reluctantly propped myself out of bed, took a shower and changed. When I arrived at work I knew that there was trouble. All the Genterns plus a few other employees were all gathered in the storage room and were lining up to go inside Luigi's office. The door opened and I saw Amber and Pavi inside as well. The three of them did not look happy. I gulped as one of Amber's henchwoman cocked her gun. I turned away and approached a half frustrated half fearful Carla.

"Hey, Carla what's going on?"

"Everyone is being brought in for questioning. It seems we're missing some inventory."


	20. Chapter 20

Rough Chapter 20

I knew it. I knew that this bound to happen. My hands began to sweat and my heart pounded hard against my chest. GeneCo had always been strict with all their policies. Of course they would notice something was missing. I was going to get caught for sure. I'm dead. I may as well just turn myself in. There wasn't much that I could do at this point anyway. I sighed and turned back to Carla.

"Um, listen, Carla. I need to talk to you about something-"I began.

"Not now, Andrea. Right now I need you to line up over there." With a pencil she pointed to another group of GENterns as well as others from the kitchen and custodial staff I recognized. "We're doing this by alphabetical order so you may have to wait a while."

Wait. That's right. Carla said that some inventory was missing. Some. That meant that there was something else stolen besides the heart I snatched for my dad. And if everyone was being brought in for questioning did that mean there was no evidence on the security tapes? Did they have security tapes from that night? Surely there had to be one.

I went to go stand in line with the other nervous looking workers. It seemed that nearly everyone was scared for their life in this situation. Of course it was impossible that everyone was at fault here but we all learned along time ago that no one in their right mind would try and cross GeneCo and get away with it; and if the truth about Amber's ruthlessness easily matched her fathers, it was possible that more than one person was going to pay.

I tried to look onto the bright side. Because there was more than one thing missing, the heart wouldn't be their primary focus and they couldn't trace it back to me. Plus with such a long line of suspects maybe it wasn't so hopeless for me after all. What I needed to do now was to keep my cool and seem as nonchalant and surprised as possible. If I tried to act completely innocent about it would only make me look bad. I would still deny that I had anything to do with it of course but I would do it a calm way. As I tried to shoo away the swarm of butterflies in my stomach I turned to the blonde haired girl standing behind me and asked her if she knew anything or if anyone had any clue to that may have done it. I was relieved when she responded to my attempt at making small talk her and I listened to her gossip about a few other girls who she seemed to think were untrustworthy. I kept quiet for the most part and just kept nodding my head in agreement despite the fact that I had no idea who she was talking about.

Carla was right. We stood in line for almost an hour and just when my anxiety and was starting to fade my name was called. I bit my lip and proceed into Luigi's office, avoiding the look he gave me as I did. I took a seat and faced Amber who was looking both bored and irritated. I could hear her yelling inside the office a few times but so far no one had been taken into custody. I gulped and broke the agonizing silence.

"Good morning Miss Sweet."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Indeed. Alright Andrea it's been a long morning so I'm just going to ask you straight out. Where were you last Tuesday around 11:30 pm?"

I paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling as if I had to think about it for a moment. "I believe was on my way home from work. Yes, I had just finished filing some paperwork and when I finished Mr. Largo sent me home for the night."

Amber turned her head and looked at Luigi. "Is that true?"

A wave of relief fell through me when he nodded when Amber turned back to me he continued to give me the evil eye. I still pretended not to notice.

Amber leaned forward as her elbows rested on her desk. "Do you know why I've been calling everyone in here?"

I nodded and did my best to look dismayed about the whole situation. "Yes, Carla told me that some inventory was missing and everyone was to be questioned about it."

"Yes. It seems that we're missing two kidneys, a spleen, a liver and a heart."

My eyes widened in fake shock. "Wow. I can't believe someone would do that."

Amber raised her eyebrow at me and stood out of her chair, putting her arms behind her back and walking around her desk. "I suppose you're thinking that I'm making a big deal out of five measly items."

I shook my head. "Not at all."

She continued, ignoring my response and tapped her fingernails on the desk. "Well, the thing is, it may seem not seem not all that important but for me, it's losing money. Each organ costs at least one hundred dollars. That means that I lost over five hundred. You might think it as a chump change for someone who has all the money in the world but it's not. Not only am I losing money from the organs themselves but I'm also losing profit from the sales we could have had from them which is as you know, not cheap." She gave a smug look and flipped her current blonde hair hair. "As the head of the company it's my job to maintain stability in this company. So when something like this happens and creates a dent in our system it's my job to fix it. No matter how trivial it may seem."

I could tell that she was trying to intimidate me and to be honest I was starting to feel that way. The pressure in my stomach was starting to come back but I did my best to stay calm. "I perfectly understand Miss Sweet. No business wants to lose anything because product is value."

Amber yawned and sat back in her seat. "Very true. So, how was your trip?"

I was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "I'm sorry?"

"Luigi told me that he gave you a week off to go visit your family. Is that right?"

"Oh, yes he did."

"Did you have a good time?" she asked as if she really cared.

I gulped and shifted my eyes "Yes, it was…. nice."

She tilted her head to the side. "Too bad about your father though. I heard he's not doing too well."

What was she getting at? Did Luigi tell her everything? Well I suppose he would. They were brother and sister after all. That and she probably beat it out of him. "He's sick but by the time I left my parent's home he was doing much better." A lie of course but there was no way I was telling her he was getting surgery.

She checked her manicure and I looked over at Luigi who was still glaring at me. "Mhm well, that's good to hear."

No matter how hard I tried to look away I could tear my eyes away from Luigi who was staring right back at me. It was if he was trying to tell me something with his eyes, or more like yell at me. Did he suspect me? I really hoped not. I looked away and turned my attention to Pavi who just gave me the same creepy grin as always and looked back at Amber who looked ready to bust me. Finally I just looked down at the floor.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked. "You look nervous."

"Not nervous, Miss Sweet just tired." Only half true.

She smirked and leaned forward again. "You know, Andrea. We're usually just like one big a happy family here. We look out for each other. I don't like having to punish my employees but as I said before I need to maintain stability. You understand that don't you?"

Family my ass. I gulped. "Of course."

"Good because I also need to know that I can trust the people that I hire. So Andrea, I'm asking, can I trust you?"

"I looked up at her and nodded. "You can trust me." Not.

"And you know absolutely nothing about the incident that has happened here? No names to give me?"

I shook my head. "None."

"Alright. You know some of the other girls were quick to snitch one each other, including you. It's good to know that you're not a rat."

I nodded. I figured someone may accuse me. Probably the same girl who I punched in the nose.

Amber sighed and checked her watch. "Well, you may go then. I have plenty more people to question. Enjoy your day."

I quickly rose from my seat and nodded to her. "Thanks, Miss Sweet, you too." I walked out of the office and heard Carla call out "next" as I sped walked out of the storage room without looking back. I felt a panic attack coming along and so I headed towards the women's restroom. I was almost there when I felt someone clasp a hand on my mouth and yank me toward the wall. I let out a muffled yelp and was face to face with Luigi who had a familiar look of rage in his eyes.

I used my other hand to jerk his hand away from my mouth and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "Tell me the truth did you steal the missing heart?"

Oh shit. Now what? Deny it! "What? What makes you think I took it?"

He leaned in closer. So close that he was only about an inch away from my face. I could smell the scent of cologne and blood on him. I blushed at his closeness. "Don't play dumb with me. I know that you're dad was in the hospital for heart failure. I checked out his file."

Was there any privacy in GeneCo? Apparently not. "So? That doesn't prove anything."

He growled. "You know it's funny but there was no video footage of that night. We have security camera's everywhere. The only thing that could is explain that is even more theft."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not in charge of security."

"Don't be a fucking smart-ass."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying. If you're so concerned about the tapes then maybe you should question the security guards."

He leaned his hand against the wall. "That was the first thing we did, dumbass. Did you take it or not?"

God he was persistent. "No." I couldn't believe that I was lying to his face but I didn't have much of a choice. If I told him the truth he would kill me on the spot.

I narrowed his eyes. "You swear?"

I gulped. What was I supposed to say to that? I don't even know why I felt so guilty about lying to him anyway. I just had to figure out a way to convince him that I didn't do it otherwise he'd never let it go. What was I supposed to do though? Flirt my way out of it? Would that even work? I looked up and bat my eyelashes at him, lowering my voice. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

He scrunched his brow in surprise but then looked away and huffed. "I don't trust anyone."

Guess that wouldn't work after all. I sighed and crossed my arms, pretending to be offended. "Yeah, well what do you care if I took it or not anyway?"

He turned to me again and I expected him to say something about stealing GeneCo's property and how I would be killed for being an idiot or something along those lines. Instead he gave me a serious look and sighed.

"You know that if you did do it I won't be able to protect you just because you're my assistant."

I certainly didn't see that coming. I blinked and rubbed my neck awkwardly. "Well, I didn't do it…. and even if I did I would have never expected your protection anyway."

He looked puzzled. "You wouldn't?"

I shook my head. "No."

It could have been the lighting in the room but I could have sworn he looked a little…disappointed? "Not even after…well, whatever." He pulled away and straightened his ascot. "I should go back before Amber comes and bitches at me. Go ahead and go home." He turned to give me a stern look "We'll probably be here for a while but I expect to see you back here tonight. We have work to do, got it?"

I shrugged. Good, I could use more sleep and "I understand. I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure." With that he went back to his office and as I watched him walking away, all I think was that he would always keep me guessing. I yawned. It was time to go back home and sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I know that this chapter was kind of short and once again took forever and I'm sorry for that. I'm becoming really bad with updating on time and I thank you guys for putting up with me. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter as well. I was grateful to see some positive feedback after all the time away. I promise that the action will be building up very soon and next chapter will have some humor! Hope you liked it!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_This chapter took forever to write because I kept revising it. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time but it came out a little different then I intended. I hope the result came out okay. I thought it was pretty funny but I guess I'll see how you guys react to it. I hope you like it! Once again thank you so much for those of you who have stuck around and have continued to read and review this. It really means a lot to me. I only aim to please my readers and I hope I can continue to do that. Enjoy!_

Rough Chapter 21

Later that night I headed back to GeneCo headquarters at the time Luigi told me to meet him. By that time the secretary was used to my presence at the late hour and thought I was I was working some graveyard shifts for extra money. It was partly true anyway. I was getting paid to do this. So when I waited in the storage room for a good fifteen minutes I was beginning to get frustrated. For one he was never late, not for this, and two he asked me to be here. What was his deal? I thought he wanted to go on one of his killing sprees, especially since he hadn't in a while. I assume he had to refrain from it since I was gone and couldn't help him. Unless of course he got someone else to assist him or maybe he just went back to his old ways and resumed to going out on his own independent murdering sprees; one of the reasons why his nasty temper always made headlines.

I leaned against the brick wall and sighed, looking at my watch. It had been twenty minutes now. Where the hell was he? I swear if he did this just to play a prank on me I'll, I'll…Well I suppose I'd do nothing actually. There would be no point. Eventually I decided to just dial him on my communicator to see if he wanted to cancel. Of course there was no answer and I groaned, rubbing my temples. Not wanting to wait in the cold, empty room any longer, I headed back to the main office and asked the secretary about Luigi's whereabouts.

She was just sitting there, filing her nails and looked up at me with indifference. "Can I help you?" she asked, sounding completely bored.

"By chance would you know where Mr. Largo is?" I replied. "Mr. Luigi Largo." I added so she wouldn't be a smart ass and ask me which one I was referring to.

"Oh, yes, well, Mr. Largo, left the building about." She stopped to check her watch. "Forty five minutes ago. He informed me that he wouldn't be back for a while. Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

I clenched my fist and grit my teeth. I was about to strangle that damn secretary any day now. Instead I just gave her a fake smile. "Oh, I see. Well, if that's the case I suppose I'll just be on my way then. Good bye now." I turned my back to her and muttered. "I hope you break a nail.", as I stormed out of the building.

Well that was that. Now that Luigi had ditched me what was supposed to do? Since he sent me home earlier I just went back to my apartment and rested for most of the day. I had plenty of energy now. I didn't feel like going back and watching T.V or anything. I was wide awake. You'd think with a city full of night owls there would be something to do.

That's when I took out my communicator again and dialed Jessica. I figured that she would like to like to join me at the bar or something. It was always nice getting drunk and letting loose once in a while anyway. Unlike Luigi, Jess answered right away.

"Hey, girl what's up? Aren't you working?" she greeted.

"I was but my boss sort of canceled on me. Anyways I was wondering if you're not busy, do want to go to McColl's or something?" I asked, desperately hoping she'd say yes.

Jessica's bright laughter filled my ears from the other end and to my relief she agreed to meet me in 20 minutes. I smiled and the hologram of her profile disappeared. I looked at the time and thought about stopping at a store to buy some new clothes since I wouldn't have time to go back to my apartment and change. Then I just shrugged it off and figured that it wouldn't matter since my coat was covering my GENtern uniform anyway. It wasn't as if Jess cared what I wore and if we did end up going anywhere else I could just stop to find another outfit on the way; if I wasn't too drunk that is.

I whistled for a taxi. McColl's wasn't that far from where I was but I didn't want to walk alone. On the way there I looked out at the city and wondered what the world was like before the epidemic. Surely seeing random corpses on the street wasn't normal nor was getting surgery this common. My parents had told me that only very well off people got cosmetic surgery often and that surgery in general wasn't as expensive. Apparently medicinal drugs that were used weren't as nearly addictive as Zydrate either. Imagine such a thing as surgery being uncommon. I wonder if the city was always this dirty too.

Finally the cab driver dropped me off at McColl's Bar. It seemed pretty busy which wasn't surprising. McColl's was a popular bar, a chain business actually. I paid the driver and stepped out the cab, walking to the entrance and avoiding the glances and whistles I was getting, quickening my pace. I had enough with drunken, horny guys. All I wanted was to get wasted and have a good time with my friend. As soon as I walked into the bar however, I knew that that wasn't going to happen. Because right there at the bar was Luigi, sitting and talking with Jessica who was currently laughing like a hyena.

I was utterly shocked. This was just all in my head right? There had to be a logical explanation for this. I must have already arrived at the bar an hour ago and now I was drunk and seeing things_. Right?_ I realized it wasn't a hallucination when someone bumped into me and cause a slightly jolt in my arm. Jessica caught sight of me and waved me over. She smiled.

"Hey, Andrea!" she yelled. "What are you doing just standing around there for? Come and join us!"

It would have been pointless if I had just stood there in the middle of the room and I would have just looked stupid if I turned and walked out. So I swallowed my pride and walked up to their place at the bar to greet them. "Hey, Jessica. Hey…..boss."

Luigi grunted in response, barely looking at me. Jessica looked really excited.

"Can you believe it? How funny it was for me to meet _the_ Luigi Largo here at our favorite bar? Isn't it such a coincidence?"

I nodded. "It's a coincidence alright." A very annoying coincidence. "Jessica, can I talk to you for a second in the ladies room?"

Jessica shrugged. "Well, sure you can."

"Good." I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her away, causing her to nearly spill her drink of her dress and led her to the woman's restroom. I pushed her inside and grabbed her shoulders, looking for an explanation.

"What the hell are you doing? Why would you talk to him?" I yelled.

"It's not my fault!" she replied. "He came down and sat next to me. Once I recognized him, how could I not say hi?" She said it like it was supposed to be common sense.

"Jess, for God's sake why didn't you call me and to tell me he was here? We could have gone somewhere else!"

"What for? I like this bar!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to spend the whole night getting drunk when my boss is right there? Do you?"

"He's not my boss." She retorted

I sighed. "You know what I mean!"

She gently took my hands off her shoulders and backed away. "What's the big deal anyway? It's not like he wouldn't expect his employee to have a normal life right?" She turned to fix her hair in the mirror. "Besides aren't you the least bit curious to see what he's like when he's drunk?"

I crossed my arms and shifted my hip a bit. "No, frankly I'm not. He'd probably just end up throwing an even bigger tantrum than he does when he's sober." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pouting and looking for sympathy. "Please Jess can't we just get out of here? I'm sure we can sneak out the back way."

Jessica rolled her eyes at me. "C'mon, Andrea what are we, sixteen year olds? He's not going to kill you for coming to a bar. That would make him a hypocrite wouldn't it?"

"He _is_ a hypocrite! He asked me to work for him tonight and he never showed up. I assumed that maybe he had something more important to do but where is he? He's over here in what he probably calls a "peasant's hang out"

I must have sounded really snarky because she laughed in amusement. "Whoa there girl! Do I detect a hint of anger? Are you pissed because he blew you off to come here? I thought you hated being near him."

"I-I do! It's not that I'm mad at him because I wanted to see him, I'm just saying, he made a commitment and he didn't stick to it. What kind of example is that? He's supposed to be my boss not the other way around."

She clearly didn't believe a word I said. "Sure, Andrea, sure."

"Please can we just go?" I begged.

Once again she took my arms away and moved, giving me a serious look. "Andrea this is ridiculous. I don't feel like spending the rest of my night arguing with you in this dirty bathroom. I'm getting out of here."

"Wait! Jessica!" I called out to her but she was already leaving, back to the bar and leaving me to stand there like an idiot. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in irritation, realizing that she was right. As much as I hated to admit it to myself I was being really immature. It shouldn't matter if Luigi was there or not. He was the irresponsible one and made the choice not to meet up with me as he originally said he would. So I washed my hands and walked back into the bar. I sat down next to Jessica and leaned on the counter. The bartender greeted me, wiping of a glass and setting it down with the others behind him.

"What can I get you?" he asked me.

"I'll have a coke and rum." I decided. Why not go ahead and order something good and strong. The bartender nodded and went to fix it up for me.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses." said Jessica. "Relax for a while. That's what you wanted to do right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is she usually like this at work Mr. Largo?" she jokingly asked Luigi who was still sitting next to her. "Because at our other job she usually-"I gave her a dirty look and she stopped. "Never mind."

Luigi muttered something under his breath and Jess turned to him. "What was that, ?"

He repeated himself in a clear tone. "She likes to give me attitude."

The bartender set my drink in front of me and I grasped it tightly. So he wants to play that game did he? Alright then, why not? "I don't mean to give you attitude, boss. I merely feel that as your assistant it's my job to point out your mistakes." Like the one you made by coming here tonight for example. I took a sip of my drink.

He quickly retorted. "And there's another example of that spunk that I _love_ so much."

I smirked. If he thinks he can out do me he's got another thing coming. "I know that you love it which is why I show it so much."

His tone grew tenser and he took a drink of whatever was in his glass. "Of course I _know _that you always know when stop, lest you over step our boundaries."

"You're exactly right, Mr. Largo. After all, I learned everything from you since you know all about boundaries." Jessica snorted and I could see her resisting the urge to laugh and meanwhile others around us were watching.

Luigi cracked his knuckles. "Careful, that mouth of yours may indeed get you into some trouble someday." He warned

I huffed. "Maybe but remember, it's always best to follow your own advice. You don't want to be a hypocrite do you?"

I winced as I heard the sudden sound of glass breaking and I knew I had successfully pissed him off. I fought a smirk as a saw his drink dripping down the walls of the bar and broken glass on the floor.

"Hey! You better pay for that! Those are expensive glasses you know!" shouted the bartender. What an idiot. It only took one deadly glare from Luigi to make hi shut up and immediately correct himself. "Excuse me, Mr. Largo! I didn't mean it! I lost myself for a moment." He babbled and put his hands up in defense. "It won't happen again! Feel free to break all the glasses you want. No charge!"

Luigi huffed in annoyance and turned away. I surprised he hadn't taken out his knife and hadn't thrown it in that guy's eye. Everyone in the bar, Jessica and me included, remained silent in shock. Luigi got up from his seat and I was sure he was about to leave when he took one step past Jessica and glared right at me. I knew that I had crossed the line yet again.

"You've got some fucking nerve you know that? You think you can just come in here and act like all high and mighty! Have you forgotten how you're talking to?"

By this time half of the people in the bar had grabbed their things and ran out like a bunch of chickens. I could see the rest of them were waiting to see what would happen next, Jessica included. Why wasn't she doing anything? Do something you dumbass! It looked like no one was coming to defend me so I stood up to him instead. I pulled a daring move and pushed him away so I could stand up and get in his face.

"You started it! Making that snippy little remark about me giving you attitude! All I wanted to do was come here and have a good time since you decided not grace me with your presence today!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! I'm the boss and you're the employee! That means you do what I tell you to do!"

"I _did_ do what you told me! I showed up to do your lousy work and you weren't there! And you know what? After all that bullshit you gave me earlier I derive a night a night off! I shouldn't have to put up with is!"

He growled. "Why you little-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted "Why did you even come here? You're not one to hang out with the locals! You're always complaining about peasant germs! Don't you have plenty of alcohol at home?"

"I can go wherever the fuck I want! I don't need your approval and I don't need to give you fucking explanation!"

"Well guess what, Largo! This isn't your turf! This is my turf and no one wants you here, especially me!

That shut him right up and I could see Jessica's mouth agape. I couldn't tell if she was impressed or horrified or maybe both. The rest of the people in the bar were still watching and whispering amongst them. They were wondering who the hell was I and where did I get the nerve to stand up to the Luigi Largo? I couldn't help but feel a smidge of pride.

Luigi kept his fists clenched tightly and I prepared myself to take the inevitable hit in the face. But he didn't hit me. Instead he kept his voice low and even.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you want. I'm staying here like I planned and if you don't like it then you can get the fuck out yourself."

I glared back at him. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm not leaving either. I turned my back to him and sat back down in on the stool, taking another gulp of my drink.

"Fine." He hissed and then turning to the rest of the crowd, finally raising his voice again. "I don't want to read about any of this in the papers, got it? If any of you repeat this to anyone I will personally find and kill every single one of you fucking peasants! Now GET OUT!"

Before he could whip out his knife and say anything else everyone was out of there as fast as they could run. After they had all scrambled out, the only ones left were Jessica, the bartender, Jessica, Luigi and me. When that madness was over Jessica let out the most ridiculous laugh and finally spoke up, clapping at the same time.

"That was great! What a sight! I know you chased everyone else out but can I stay, Mr. Largo?"

"I don't give a fuck." Luigi replied. "I gotta take a piss." He stormed off to the bathroom, probably to damage some more property and I just narrowed my eyes at him and scoffed. I swear, no one could ever make me lose my cool like he did. I hated it so much. I waved my glass at the bartender and ordered another drink.

"Can I get another one of these please?"

"Sure thing, sweets, and don't worry about paying. It's on the house." When he winked at me I knew it wasn't because he was hitting on me. I turned and looked at Jessica who was giving a really devious smirk.

"That was a side of you I have never seen before, Andrea. Wow, just wow."

"I know, I know. Now do you understand why complain so much about him at the club?"

She nodded. "Oh, I understand alright. I understand perfectly." She winked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Her smirk faded when she realized that I had no clue to what she was getting at. "You really don't get it do you?"

I shook my head. "What am I supposed to get?"

She put her index finger and answered my question in a matter-of-fact sort of way. "Isn't it obvious? He's totally into you."


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you so much to **Emoen, moonlight, LinaNamiStar, Colmae** and **FlaireSharpe **for sticking around this long and being such faithful reviews! You have no idea how much your support means to me! You guys encourage me to keep going! I also need to apologize, I forgot to give credit to **Colmae** because the bar "McColl's" belongs to him. Check out his story, "A Night at McColl's"! Anyways, I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying the story and "Andrea" in general. I'm actually really proud of how I made her character; I think she's my best OC yet. (At least I hope so). Anyway, I also wanted to add that I know it seems like this story is beginning to edge on a romantic comedy type of thing but I can assure you, the story is going to get progressively darker after this chapter. Not to worry, there will still be comedy; I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. One last thing. It kills me to tell you this but I have decided to give up Repo for Lent and so this will be my last chapter until Easter. I'm so, so sorry to leave you guys hanging like that but I swear I'll make this chapter and the one you'll get in forty days worth it! Alright, I'll shut up now. Here's part 2 of the bar scene, enjoy!_

Chapter 22

The words seemed to echo in my head. "He's totally into you." I stared at Jessica in disbelief after she made that comment. At first I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly or not but the cheeky grin on her face made it evident that I had.

"Jessica, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me." She said, smirking again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I heard you but what I want to know is how you ever got that demented idea into your head?"

"It isn't demented, it's an opinion based on observation. I mean those looks he was giving you, I'm surprised he didn't grab you and whisk you away to his limo something. It was pretty intense."

I cringed. "I think you've had a little too much to drink, Jess. Those looks he supposedly giving me was probably just his desire to kill me."

She scoffed. "Oh they were looks of desires alright, the desire to take you back to his mansion and-"

"Jessica! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She turned and looked me in the eye. "Look, Andrea this may be hard to believe but as crazy as he may be, Luigi is still a guy and guys get urges. I've had had plenty of experiences with guys and I can tell whether they want me or not and girl, the looks he was giving you was the same type that I get when a guy wants me."

I shook my head. "It's all in your head, Jessica."

She continued to disagree. "Believe me; I know a love struck man when I see one."

"Well believe _me_ when I say that Luigi and I hate each others guts."

She took another sip of her drink "Oh, please if that were the case don't you think he would have killed you by now?"

A valid point but I still didn't agree with her. "He probably doesn't want to bother looking for another assistant to hire"

She shrugged. "Maybe or maybe he doesn't want another assistant because he's too in love with you."

In love with me? Okay lusting after me would make more sense but like or love? The idea was utterly ridiculous. "Okay, I really think you've had too much to drink."

"I'm just saying, Andrea, he may be a raving lunatic but he's still human."

Yeah, a human with superiority complex. "It doesn't matter. Even if he does like me it would never work out. He's a Largo for God's sake."

"And?"

"And I'm a girl who's just trying to keep her life together. The last thing I need is a guy in my life, let alone someone like him." Besides, I'm sure he was plenty of beautiful women around him all the time. Women from a high end society.

"Why not?" Jessica reasoned. "He's rich, good looking and he has a great sense of humor."

I raised me eyebrow. "Sense of humor?"

"The guy is pretty funny."

Oh please, she had no idea what he was really like. "If you think he's so great, why don't you date him?"

She shrugged. "He's not my type, and besides its not me he wants its you."

I groaned in frustration. "You're ridiculous you know that?"

"_You're _ridiculous. You have a once in a lifetime and you're willing to blow it because of pride or fear or whatever it may be."

I gave her a dirty look. "Really, Jess, since when are you a psychologist?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

The thing is, I knew she was being honest. She didn't have a mean bone in her body, not when it came to her friends. I sighed. "Look, Jess. I appreciate and think it's cute that you're trying to help but I don't want to hear anymore about this. Okay?"

She threw her hands up. "Alright, fine."

I shifted my eyes and saw that Luigi had left the bathroom and was heading back to our place at the bar. I quickly looked away and took another gulp of my drink. He sat down next to Jessica and ordered another vodka. He didn't say a word to either of us and just looked straight at the wall. The bartender gave Luigi his drink and avoided looking at him in the eye.

It seemed like a good twenty minutes of silence before he finally spoke up. Well, more like murmured. I barely even heard what he said and I had no choice but ask him to repeat himself. There was no use in ignoring him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I asked the time." He grumbled.

"Oh." I checked my wrist watch. "It's almost 1 o'clock."

He groaned in annoyance. "Great."

"Do you have something coming up, Mr. Largo?' Jessica asked him. I rolled my eyes.

"No. It's still early and I'm sure my idiot siblings are still awake. I don't want to have to go back there and have to deal with their chaos. Once they start going they never shut up. People always assume that I'm the one who instigates all the arguing; that I'm the one who creates the tension but that isn't always the case. Sometimes, Amber won't be satisfied with whatever surgery she may have gotten and she'll bitch to me about it. Then Pavi won't shut up about GENtern he's fucked that day. They just both like to go on and on. Never knowing when to shut up."

Throughout the night he proceeded to rant on about his siblings for the next half hour. Amber this, Pavi that, annoying fuckwits, makes me sick, I hate them, blah, blah, blah. It was beginning to get repetitive. He said that _they_ didn't know how to shut up? I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just his pettiness. Either way he just kept rambling and not only was it annoying but also a bit awkward. I didn't know what he wanted us to say or if he wanted us to say anything at all.

All of the sudden he stopped rambling about his siblings and changed the subject completely. "You know, I can just imagine what my dad would say if he knew I was here right now... Yeah, I can hear the old man." He began to do a mock voice of Rotti. "'Luigi you are a disgrace. Going to a commoner's bar, making a mockery of yourself. Why must you embarrass me so?'" He gulped down the last of his drink and slammed the glass on the table. "I never was able to keep pop happy."

"Oh, well would you look at the time." Jess, spoke up. "I really got to go. I have a busy day ahead of me. You kids have fun now."

I got up from my seat and searched for my wallet so I could pay and go. "Wait, Jess, I'll go with you."

"No, no. you kids stay here and have fun. Besides it's your day off tomorrow. You deserve a fun night out. See you later!" With that she rushed out of the bar and left me running after her like an idiot.

"Jess, Jess, wait! Damn it, come back!" It was too late though; she had already gotten in her care and drove away. I can't believe that she was driving. She was going to get herself another. DUI. I whined and headed back to my seat, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry." Said Luigi.

I looked over at him. "For what?"

"That you're stuck with me for the rest of the night. I know that you hate me and probably don't want to be here. You don't need to feel obligated to stay you know."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not staying here because of you. I'm staying because this is my favorite bar and she was right after all, I do deserve a fun night out."

He shrugged. "Fine then, stay, go, suit yourself."

"Um, okay then." I looked over at the bartender who was keeping himself busy by wiping off some empty glasses. There was another awkward silence before he broke it.

"Andrea, can I ask you something?"

"Well sure…I guess."

"Why does everyone hate me?"

I was puzzled by this sudden straight forward question. I didn't know how to answer without seeming rude. "I'm sure that not…_everyone _hates you. What makes you say that?"

He snorted. "Please, after yelling at me like that there's no need to lie. I know that you can't stand me, Amber hates me, Pavi hates me, I'm sure every other GENtern and SURgen working at GeneCo hates me. My old bitch of a mother hated me; hell everyone knows my dad hated me. He announced it to the entire world!"

"Luigi…"

"You know it's true!" he shouted, raising his voice. "He said it in my face! That I was an embarrassment to him and I was a creature! He said it to Pavi and Amber too. He completely disowned his own kids for the whole world to see. Why would he do that? I mean, Pavi and Amber I can understand. Pavi spends his days having sex and Amber would just go around whoring herself for Zydrate! What the hell did I ever do?"

Well besides going around stabbing every one that so much as ticked you off' I thought to myself but decided against saying anything.

"No matter what I did, how hard I tried to follow in his foot steps; nothing was ever good enough for him! I was his eldest son damn it and he always treated me like scum!" Suddenly without warning, Luigi burst into tears, right then and there. I had to rub my eyes because I wasn't sure if he was crying or not but he was. There were genuine tears rolling down his face. "I just miss him so much, you know? As much as he was a crooked old bastard he was still my dad and I miss him. Damn it! He never did love me; he never appreciated anything I did! The fucking asshole! Why did he have to go?" Luigi continued to sob and I could do nothing but stare in disbelief. I looked back at the bartender who was also at a loss for words. He shrugged and I looked back at Luigi who now had his head buried underneath his arms on the bar.

I sighed and moved over one seat so I was right next to him. I gave him an awkward pat on the back. "Hey, it's okay. There, there, no need to cry." I finally said. "I'm sure that you're dad loved you. He was just under a lot of stress. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on you. I'm sure he didn't mean it; and as for Amber and Pavi, they're your family. I'm sure they don't hate you." Boy did that sound stupid of me.

Luigi looked up and glared at me, narrowing his eyes. "You have no fucking clue to what my family is like."

I gulped and moved my hand away. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He huffed and looked back at the bartender, wiping his eyes. "Get me another." He said, waving his empty glass.

"Are you sure, sir? That's your third glass." He commented. "I think you've had enough."

Luigi glared and grabbed the guy by his shirt collar, then taking out his knife and held his knife to his nose. "I'll tell you when I've had enough!" he yelled. "Get me another!"

"Luigi, calm down!" I shouted, grabbing his arms. "Do you want to get arrested?"

He sharply jerked his arm back. "What do you care anyway?" he spat. "Well, how about that drink?" he said glaring back at the bartender.

The guy nodded his head and smiled nervously. "Of course, Mr. Largo whatever you want!"

"Good." He let go of the guy's shirt collar and pushed him back so hard he knocked his elbow and broke a few glasses.

I felt so bad and almost rose up from my seat to help him but frankly I was too embarrassed to do anything except sit there. I watched as he gulped down two more and wondered to myself how I person could drink that much vodka and not get sick. He would a new liver for sure and he was bound to throw up soon too. He either had to sober up or sleep it off.

As much as I hated to admit it, it was up to me to get him out of there before he caused anymore property damage; not to mention he was about a glass away from killing that bartender. Worst of all he was making a complete fool of himself and if any word of his behavior got out, he would blame it on me for sure.

I don't even know why I was thinking about all of this or why I even cared. It wasn't as if he had a done a single decent thing for me since I've known him. Well, he did let me go visit my parents and if he didn't I wouldn't have known how sick my father was and wouldn't be able to help him. He also never busted me for the missing organs which he obviously suspected me of doing. Was that enough? Damn it. It didn't matter. If I did nothing to help him karma would only come back to bite me in the ass. Having a conscience sucks. I should have drunken more. I sighed and turned to him before he could order another.

"Hey, Luigi, it's getting awfully late. Maybe it's time for you to go home."

"Psssh what are you my mother? I'll go home when I want to, ok?"

"I'm just saying that you've had a lot to drink and it's Friday tomorrow, I'm sure you'll have some work to do."

He made a whining noise. "Don't I have people to do that kind of thing for me?"

"Well…yeah but don't you always tell me that it's important to do your own work?"

"I don't feel like working! I work all the damn time and no one ever sees it anyway."

I tried to think of something nice to say. "Sure they do. I see it."

"You do?"

I thought about it for a moment. I suppose it was true. He did do a lot for the company. "Well, sure. I mean it's like I said before. You're the one who does the majority of office work and organizing everything. If it weren't for you I'm sure GeneCo would have inventory problems all the time."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked again.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Luigi cocked to his head to the side and then leaned back on the bar. I placed my hand back on his shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile, hoping he believed me. "What do you say we get you home, huh?" He mumbled something under his breath and I sighed, asking him to repeat himself.

"I'm hungry. Are you?" He said.

"Oh." I thought about it. I hadn't eaten since around 2 in the afternoon. "I guess I could eat."

"Well, I'm starved." He said.

"That's not a big deal. We'll just pick up something on the way or I'll have one of the cooks at GeneCo whip you something up."

"Meh."

I scoffed. "Meh?"

"I want something else." He said like a spoiled kid.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay so what is that you want exactly?"

About a half hour later Luigi had his driver take us "Grazziano's Pizza" It was actually a pretty popular place among the locals but it certainly wasn't a "rich people" place. I was surprised it was open so late. Well they were actually about to close but the owners were way smarter than the bartender at McColl's.

Once they saw Luigi approaching them switched back in the open/close sign in a millisecond. Luckily he was too drunk to realize that they just microwave heated their leftovers instead of making it fresh. As I took a bite of my slice I watched as Luigi ate his. He seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe the food would soak up the alcohol.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised that you know about this place, Luigi."

"Are you kidding? This is the best pizza joint in town. I used to come here all the time when I was a teenager."

Huh. Learn something new everyday. "No kidding? Well I agree that this place is pretty awesome."

"Not just pretty awesome. It's just awesome." He said it like it was a well known fact.

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. I've never seen a man get so excited over a slice of pizza before. It was almost…cute.

"Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" he said randomly.

My eyes widened and I looked away in embarrassment. "Um, thank you."

We finished our slices and I could tell the owners were starting to get restless. Luigi must have noticed too. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up. "I guess we better go then huh?"

"Yeah. Alright, how much do I owe you?" I asked the workers, reaching for my purse.

Luigi pout a hand up. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it."

That made me feel a little uncomfortable. He had paid for the drinks at McColl's too. "Oh, no. you don't have to do that. It's not like this is a date or anything."

Luigi rolled his eyes and took out a big wad of cash from his coat pocket... "You do a lot for me as my assistant and I have more than enough money to spend. Just let me buy you dinner."

My cheeks flushed. "Alright, I guess." He paid the owners and they asked us to come again anytime. We lest the building and as soon as we got back to the car, his face turned pale. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck." He cursed and then ran into the alleyway. Seconds later I heard the unmistakable sound of hurling. Oh geez. I knew that would happen. I groaned and walked over. Standing at a safe distance I waited for him to finish.

"Okay relax, just let it all out, you're going to be okay."

He finally stopped and rose from the ground. I grabbed his arm and helped him up all the way. "C'mon, let's get you home." I led him back to the car and asked his driver to head back to GeneCo headquarters.

When we got there, the building was as dead as a ghost town. Perfect. We took the elevator up to the floor where his room was. With his arm still draped around my shoulder, I carefully guided him through the hallway and we reached his room. I opened the door and let him go, making sure he could stand okay.

"Okay, we're here. Do you need to throw up anymore?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm f-fine. I, I-oh shit!" He ran to the bathroom where he proceed to vomit some more. I groaned. I hoped he at least made it to the toilet otherwise I would have another mess to clean up. I went to check on him and thankfully his aim hadn't been affected. I couldn't help but frown at how helpless he looked, nearly heaving out his lungs and in pain. I rubbed his back and waited for him to finish.

"About done?" I asked, trying not to sound insensitive. He nodded. "Good. Why don't you brush your teeth and lie down. I'll go get you some water."

He nodded again and rose up, limping to the sink. I left his room to get his water and wondered again why I was being so nice to him. I supposed it only felt like the right thing to do. I grabbed a water bottle from the break room a few floors down, trying to distract myself from how creepy the building looked at that time of night. After getting the water, I quickly took the elevator back up and speed walked back to his room. I checked my watch. It was nearly 3AM. Holy shit.

When I got back into the room Luigi was laying down on his bed, shirtless and groaning. I walked over and handed him the water bottle. "Here. Drink a little at least. It'll make you feel better."

He sat up and took the water, taking off the cap and taking a few sips. He set it down and wiped his mouth and then groaned again.

"You know, for what it's worth, I think you held your liquor pretty well." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Most guys would have vomited after three."

He gave me a sort of half smile and I returned it in kind. Neither of us said anything for a moment and the room was very quiet, so quiet I could hear the ambiance of the dimly lit lamp on his bedside table. I coughed, finally breaking the silence.

"I should probably get going. It's super late and you look like you could use some sleep."

"It's a little late for you to be wandering around this hour." He noted.

"I'm not going to wander around, I'm going home and don't worry, I'll call for cab."

"You look tired." He noted.

The truth was I was wide awake but I didn't let him know that. "I'm fine. I'll make it home before I crash."

"You don't have to leave you know. You can always stay here for the night." He suggested.

My cheeks flushed again. "I-I don't think that would be appropriate. I really should go."

"Hey, listen." He started. Before you go, I want to tell you something."

I thought back to what Jessica was saying earlier. My stomach dropped. "What is it?"

He patted the spot next to him. "Sit down."

"I can stand." I quickly replied.

He sighed. "I just wanted to say…thank you. For everything, for tonight, for putting up with me, for being a good assistant."

I relaxed a bit. "Oh…there's no need to thank me."

He shook his head. "No, I mean it. I know that I'm not the easiest guy to deal with or the nicest guy around. So thanks for sticking by me."

I shrugged, trying to play it off easily. "It's just part of my job."

"No it's not. Tonight wasn't part of your job. You didn't have to make sure I got home okay. You didn't have to take of me. You did it because you're a nice person."

I looked away and wondered why he was acting so different. "You're not mad about how I yelled at you earlier, at the bar?"

He shrugged. "I guess I deserved it anyway. I was being a prick. I'm always a prick to you aren't I? You can be honest with me."

I was stunned. Could this possibly be the same stab happy lunatic I've come to know? "…Not always." I finally said.

"See? I like that about you. You're not afraid to tell it like it is. You're honest with me. You don't pretend to be something you're not. And you're not scared of me. Maybe you were at first but not anymore. I can tell. To you I'm just some horrible boss, right?"

"…."

"Yeah, I am. I get it. You know what though, it doesn't bother me. In fact it impresses me. Ever since the day you first stood up to me, I'll never forget that. You're not some little bitch who goes out of their way trying to impress me."

"Well, I appreciate you saying that, boss." I said, trying to think of a fast way I could end the conversation and leave.

He stood up and faced me. "Stop trying to act all formal, okay? I think you and I are pass all that pleasantry bullshit don't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Look, I have one more thing to say so hear me out."

"I really should-" He grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. I gulped. "L-luigi-"

"Shut up and listen to me, Andrea." He growled. "This is something that I think you and I both knew was coming." Oh God, no. Please no. He took a deep breath and his shoulders sank. "Everything that you're friend was saying is true. I like you, Andrea."

"How did you-" He pressed a finger to my lips. "I'm not finished. She was right. The only reason why I act hostile towards you is because I wasn't sure how you would react. I didn't even want to admit it myself. I tried so hard to convince myself that I hated you just like I hate everyone else but I don't. I can't. I don't know what it is exactly but damn it, you drive me insane. You make me so crazy, I can't stand it. When you were gone for that well, visiting your family, I couldn't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to think of anything else, I always thought back to you and how much I _missed _having you around. Hell, I even tried to screw a few other GENterns but nothing helped because the woman I could think of was you."

My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just telling you the truth, the honest to god truth. I like you, Andrea and I want you. Oh my God, I want you so fucking bad."

Before I could say anything else he kissed me with a full force. I groaned in protest and tried to push him off me but the harder I pushed the harder he kissed me. I tried pounding my fists at him but nothing seemed to be working. He pushed me back onto his bed and pulled away from my mouth and began to kiss my neck. I bit my neck to suppress a moan when he got to my collarbone, a really sensitive spot. "S-Stop!" I began. "You're drunk; you don't know what you're doing."

His eyes met mine for a brief moment. "I know exactly what I'm doing. And so do you."

"W-What? do you m-" but my words were muffled by another kiss. Damn it. This was so weird. I tried again to fight him off but surprisingly strong grip for a drunken man. He was drunk right? He had to be. I tried to kick him but he was on top of me and I couldn't move. I was starting to get really nervous. When he told me that he would force anything on a woman like that, I believed him; but what if he let his emotions get the best of him? Then again I couldn't help but notice that the way he was kissing me was different than last time. That night he only did because he was trying to prove a point but this time…

He was actually being pretty gentle. I figured him to be into weird things like knife play or something, since he was seemed to love violence so much; but he wasn't being rough at all. I could feel by body relaxing and getting used to his touch. It felt kind of nice.

He licked my lower lip and I instinctively opened my mouth, not thinking straight. I started to kiss him back and while the little voice in the back of head demanded to know what I was doing, I ignored it; because I was actually enjoying this. It had been so long since I'd been kissed like that and it felt good to be held, to be needed.

I moved my arms around his neck and my fingers started to run through his hair. He seemed to like that because he kissed me with more enthusiasm. I felt him move his hand to my exposed leg, starting to rub it a bit. He made another bold move and moved his other hand to my chest. I knew that we headed in dangerous territory yet I did nothing to stop him until he slowly began to run his hand up the skirt of my dress. My eyes shot open and using all my strength I pushed him off. He fumbled a bit backwards and looked at me in genuine shock.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just, I can't do this." I jumped off the bed and began to run towards the door but he grabbed my wrist.

"Just hold on a second!" I clenched my eyes to fight back the tears that were forming for reasons I didn't know. "Please, just let me go! I can't do this, I don't want this."

His face suddenly became crestfallen and he released my wrist, turning away. "Then go." He said, his voice dripping with bitterness. I ran out the door and into the hallway. Despite the ache that was forming in my chest, I didn't have the nerve to look back.


End file.
